Faal Od Vahdin ahrk fin Dovahkiin
by The Reviewess
Summary: Skyrim!AU This was not how Elsa had pictured her day going. She should be returning back to Solitude, not stuck in some carriage with thieves, murderous Stormcloaks and a member of the Companion. Dragonborn!Anna, Mage!Elsa (God!Elsa slightly). Characters of the Frozen (and Disney) world and the Skyrim world are included. Elsanna but not incest. Elsa-centric.
1. The Khajiit Princess

**Hello internet! **

**So um... I had this idea for a Skyrim and Frozen AU thing. Elsanna will be the main focus here and they will not be sisters. Everything may be a little OOC at first, but I'm hoping that I will capture their personalities sooner or later. Yes I'm keeping a lot of the characters in Skyrim (There's just so many!), but I will be putting the Frozen Characters in this story as well. Don't worry. This is more or less the prologue and it is definitely going to be more Elsa-centric. It's going to start off with little kid Elsa and the next chapter will be adult Elsa. No Anna here yet! Sorry all! The next chapter is when we will meet Anna! Promise! It will also be longer (well I hope so)! So please enjoy.**

**Oh! The name of the title is in the Dragon Language used in Skyrim! It's probably not proper grammar but I tried!**

**~ TR**

**Faal Od Valdin ahrk fin Dovahkiin - Prologue**

* * *

Racing through the old streets, a young blonde girl ran, terrified. She wore what seemed to be a fur dress and fur lined boots. Trailing behind the dress seemed to be a long strand of cloth and fur that resembled a tail. On her head was a fur hat which seemed to belong to a man from the way it fell over her eyes. On the hat were two large points. They were quite furry and matched the dress perfectly. It was as if this girl was trying to intimidate a Khajiit.

The girl ran until she reached a massive stone building, the famed Blue Palace of Solitude. From what she had heard, the palace was an open forum where those in need could speak. At least that was what Dro'Kiraya had told her. The young girl really hoped that the old Khajiit was right. The young blonde stared up at the wooden door, panting heavily and then she shoved it open. Without stopping to catch her breath, she ran thought the entry and right up the circular stair case. The girl didn't stop her running until she was at the foot of the throne of the High King of Skyrim.

"Your Majesty!" The girl cried out, throwing herself at his feet. "Please help! Khajiit's pack is getting attacked! Please Majesty!" The girl's icy blue eyes filled with tears but she kept her head down at the man's feet.

The High King stared down at the young child in shock. Not many little girls would run straight to him to help. Normally they would run to the guards for help. The man's housecarl had his blade drawn and ready to tear the girl off of his feet. With a wave of his hands, the housecarl backed down. The way this girl spoke, it was very similar to the speech patterns of Khajiit. He also noted the fur lined dress, boots and hat with pointed parts that resembled ears. Not many Nord children would be dressing like that, so the King assumed that she had been adopted by a Khajiit family (or Pack as the young femal was calling it). Judging by her manner of speaking, she had been adopted at a very young age since she had definitely adopted their style of speaking.

"Now now little one. Why come to me when you can go to the guards? They would help you right out." The High King said in a kindly voice. He reached down and gripped the girl under her arms. Then his all his Nord strength, he picked her up to her feet to get a better look at her.

"The guards are attacking them!" The girl whined out. She was quite small and very thin. Dirt covered her face and got into her blonde hair that could be seen poking out from under her massive hat. "Khajiit were trying to get cub a room tonight for sleep. The guard pulled them out and began to attack! High King must help Khajiit. Kajiit have done nothing wrong! Dro'Kiraya said that High King would help Khajiit! Please?"

"Majesty, you really aren't thinking of helping? She's with those thieving Khajiit." One of the members of the court asked the High King.

"She even acts as one. By the way she's dressed, she looks like she wants to be a cat." Another spat out.

"Dro'Kiraya is no a thief! None of the pack is!" The girl cried out, enraged that they would just assume such things. They didn't know her pack and how kind they were. The young girl turned to glare at the two who had spoken out against her. They were both larger males with rather smug looks on their faces. Neither male was intimidated by the small child.

"I believe it is a matter I will look into." The High King decided quickly. "Come Torygg, I want to come with me." At the mention of his name, a young dark haired man leaped up to follow the High King. Removing himself from his throne, he turned his attention to the girl. "Bring me to your family." The High King commanded.

Without hesitating, the young blonde grabbed is hand and raced down the steps and out the building. At first, King Istlod tripped over his feet, as he remarked how speedy the girl was. As they raced through the streets, even Torygg had issued keeping up with the two. After a few moments, they arrived at the front of the Winking Skeever. There they were greeted by seven guards attacking a small group of Khajiit. Only two were left standing at this point. The first was a tall male wielding two steel swords. He seemed to be weakening, but he was definitely protecting an older female Khajiit who was using two iron daggers. Both seemed like skilled fighters with their weapons. However it was strange to see them with weapons as Khajiit tend to favor using their claws in battle as opposed to a weapon.

"No! J'Fabil!" The girl screeched out as a sword plunged through the younger Khajiit male. The younger male coughed and small trails of blood trickled down the sides of his mouth. His pale green eyes locked on to the Nord female and he gave a tiny grin to her before falling forward.

When the young Khajiit fell and the guards turned to the dagger wielding female. They quickly raced toward her, weapons ready to attack. The female quickly turned to stand her ground. Clearly these Solitude guards would not get her to run away. As the guards readied to attack her with their weapons, the Khajiit brought her daggers up and let out an angry snarl.

"Dro'Kiraya!" She screamed. Instead of standing there, the fur clad girl raced toward the fighting. "NO! STOP!" She screamed, extending her arms. Just as she did that, ice erupted from her fingertips and stopped the guards in their tracks. Large icicles shot up through the ground, forming a wall between the older Khajiit and the guards. Not only was there a wall of ice protecting the Khajiit, the guards also found their feet frozen into the ground and their weapons frozen in place.

At that moment, everyone went silent. All eyes were on the small blonde girl. Her hands were still extended from her position behind the guards. Anyone with half a brain could tell that the magic just performed was no ordinary magic. While she could have read spell books, she looked far too young to actually be able to comprehend the spells, much less use them. Not to mention, walls of ice and freezing guards in blocks of ice were not standard spells. To be able to perform anything like that, surely an individual must bevery well trained in the arcane arts before being able to attempt such feats.

It was the Khajiit seemed to be the first person to recover. She sheathed her weapons and raced toward the young girl. Seeing that the Khajiit was alright, the girl raced toward her and leaped into her arms. It seemed as if the female khajiit knew of the girl's abilities with ice.

"Dro'Kiraya!" The girl cried out happily. She buried her face into the older female's warm fuzzy pelt and cried with happiness. "Cub is sorry! Ma'Elsa tried to get help as fast! But cub was too slow and the pack has fallen because of cub!" The young blonde whimpered out, sadly.

"Ma'Elsa, you did what you could, and that is all the pack has ever asked of you my cub." The Khajiit known as Dro'Kiraya cooed back to her in the typical raspy voice that all Khajiit were known for. She adjusted the girl so that now the blonde was resting up against her hips. Young Ma'Elsa clung to the creamy colored Khajiit as if her life depended on it. Not even a dragon could keep her from letting go. Dro'Kiraya padded up to the High King and Torygg and gave a small, rather awkward, curtsey to them.

"Thank you, High King of Skyrim, for helping Khajiit and cub. You are most kind." Dro'Kiraya rasped out in a respectful manner.

The High King glanced at the young girl. She refused to meet his eyes contact. Instead she shied away, hiding her face in Dro'Kiraya's fur. "When she told me it was my guards attacking your people, I couldn't sit around and let it happen. Such prejudices are not tolerated in my city." The High King took a rather close look at the two females. From what he could gather, the elderly khajiit was this child's acting mother. The girl obviously cared for her and the khajiit returnedthose feelings. Dro'Kiraya was a very interesting Khajiit. For one, she wore the clothes of a priest of priestess. Her creamy yellow fur definitely stood out under the orange material. Her eyes were golden and there was black fur that surrouded them, making them stand out even more.

"You are most kind then. Dro'Kiraya is glad that cub had found you." The Khajiit said to him.

The High King nodded awkwardly. He had very few encounters with the natives of Elsweyr. As a boy he had studied much about their culture but speaking with one was very different than speaking with a Nord. After an awkward moment, Istlod spoke. "Are the fallen all of your... pack that your... cub, was referring to?" Their terminology was strange to him, but he did his best to adjust to it.

"Yes." She hissed out. It sounded angry but also very sad. "Most disheartening. We are all that is left." The female's eyes looked down at the little girl who was known as her cub. Her golden eyes met with the girl's icy blue irises for just a moment, before the girl buried her face back into the Khajiit's fur.

The High King nodded. He quickly excused himself and turned to his son, Torygg.

Now Torygg was a good son and a good man. He had recently become engaged to a beautiful woman, Elisif. Soon Torygg would be taking over as Jarl of Solitude and High King of Skyrim. After all, Istlod was getting older. The two discussed what their next course of action should be regarding the Khajiit and the girl (who was definitely a Nord). Seeing that it was their guards who had killed the child's family, it was their fault.

"Why not take her in. Adopt her as my younger sister. The Khajiit can be her caretaker. I'm sure Sybille wouldn't mind taking a break from raising a child." Torygg suggested with a small grin on his face. Despite what a good man he was now, Torygg was a slight troublemaker as a child. Istlod's court wizard was always racing after him. "You did say you always wanted a girl." Torygg said again, seeing that his father wasn't completely sold on his first suggestion. However once he brought up Istlod's desire for a daughter, the High King gave in.

"I will approve of the idea only if you are the one to teach her and make sure that she is well educated..." The man turned to see that his guards were slowly breaking free of the ice spell the girl had put them under. Torygg also turned to observe the guards. For such a small girl, she seemed quite skilled with her ice. Despite the sun shining down on the ice, none of it had melted. Other guards who had not been frozen were currently chipping the frozen ones free. Such a sight seemed to be ammusing for the Khajiit and Nord child. Both seemed to have a face that said "you deserved it."

"We're also going to have Sybille train her in magic." Istlod mumbled quietly to his son.

"Aye... That would be for the best." Torygg replied back equally as quiet. However the younger man seemed to wear a slight smirk on his face. Obviously this girl was a force to be reckoned with.

With their agreement struck, the duo faced the Khajiit and her young cub. Both men wore grins on their faces and they explained their offer to Dro'Kiraya. Golden eyes widened as she listened to their offer. She could definitely see that their offer was the best that she would most likely ever get. Having Ma'Elsa live in the Blue Palace as the adopted daughter of the Jarl and High King would offer her cub the ultimate protection. The offer was even better when they would allow her to act as the girl's caretaker. Almost instantly she accepted. Traveling the harsh lands of Skyrim was no way to raise a cub. If they were in her home of Elsweyr then Dro'Kiraya could do so, but Skyrim was unfamiliar to both of them. Not to mention, she did not wish to take Ma'Elsa out of her homeland.

She and the pack had found the girl during a massive snow storm in had been some sort of skirmish in the area but only the young child was left alive. This had been almost five years in the past. Since then, many of their pack had wished to return to Elsweyr, but none wished to remove the girl from Skyrim. It had been decided that the group would rise Ma'Elsa until she was of age to be on her own. Then they would return to their homeland. That was easier said than done. The land of the Nords was not very kind to Khajiit. However seeing that they had a Nord child in their pack, some would allow them to enter cities and towns. The city of Winterhold was oddly civil to them... until they found out about Ma'Elsa's magic. Then the College of Winterhold took an interest in her. While they would not keep the girl, they did offer the Khajiit assistance when they wrote for it. The Thieves Guild of Riften were also helpful. Of course that was because they would act as a fence for their thieves.

"So will Dro'Kiraya and Ma'Elsa be living here?" Young Ma'Elsa whispered to the Khajiit.

"Yes, cub."

"So Khajiit won't see the mages anymore?" She asked almost sadly. After all, she loved the magic users. They would help her with her magic. While they didn't understand her ability and power, they did assist her in controling it and channeling it to the best of their abilities.

"You shall see mages. Not as many though. That, Dro'Kiraya is certain." With Windterhold being on the other side of the provingce. She highly doubted that they would travel out to Solitude to see Ma'Elsa. Perhaps every so often, but that, the Khajiit doubted.

The High King quickly ordered his guards to clean up the bodies and have them sent to the Hall of the Dead. He has asked Dro'Kiraya if he shoould order the bodies be sent back to Elsweyr, but the Khajiit advised against it. They had promised not to leave until Ma'Elsa was of age to be on her own and they would keep their promise even in death. The four fallen Khajiit would be the first of their kind ever laid to rest in a Nord city. Once that order was seen to, the small group ventured back to the Blue Palace where they would start their new life.

Once the group had arrived, it was Torygg who set up a room for the two females. He sent a nice hot meal up to them and sent them new clothes. Dro'Kiraya was given a new set of hodded priest robes, which she had happily changed into. Ma'Elsa. on he otherhand, didn't want to put on her new clothes. Apparently her furs had sentimental value. Thankfully Dro'Kiraya managed to coax the girl into her newer and far nicer clothes. Ma'Elsa wasn't pleased but when the Khajiit woman promised that she would fashion a pair of new furs for her cub, Ma'Elsa seemed fine with the deal. Now Ma'Elsa, instead of furs, wore a light blue dress. Her sleeves were white as was the hem of her dress. She was given a pair of warm fur lined boots and a simple white hat. The girl didn't much like the hat though. Dro'Kiraya forced her to wear it. She also forced the girl to fix her long tabled mess of a mane.

The cream colored Khajiit managed to use her nimble fingers and a comb to smooth out any tangles in her cub's mane. "Your mane will be the envy of many, cub." The old cat commented as she began to pull it back out of her face. Her old fingers easily tied it back in a simple pony tail. "It is softer than the softest of pelt in Elsweyr and the color of sun on the snow in this strange land." Ma'Elsa turned around and grinned shyly at her motherly figure. Rising to her toes, Ma'Elsa pressed her nose gently against Dro'Kiraya's. After parting, both female's grinned happily. "Now cub, come Khajiit must go greet Ma'Elsa's new pack." Meeting her new pack was something that Ma'Elsa was nervous about.

As the two entered into the court, they were greeted with the sight of almost twenty Nords, staring at her and looking right at her. The only two familiar faces were the High King and Torygg, his son. The High King of Skyrim sat upon his throne. Next to him Torygg stood with his arm out. A young beautiful woman had taken his arms and peered at the Khajiit and her cub curiously. Off to the side, a woman in dark mage robes was standing and seemingly judging them. On the other side of the court stood multiple armored guards. These guards seemed different than the city guards. They were far more intimidating for Ma'Elsa. Sitting by the armored guards were men and women alike dressed in very finely made clothing.

The whole sight was intimidating for the small girl. Finally Ma'Elsa tugged on Dro'Kiraya's sleeve gently. The golden eyed Khajiit looked down to meet the blue gaze of her charge. Quickly she dropped down to the girl's level so that she could speak. Ma'Elsa to her toes and cupped her hands around the Khajiit's ear. With her eyes looking over at the small crowd of people, she asked her question.

"Are all these Nords my new pack?" Her voice wasn't as quiet as she had thought.

From his throne, the High King cracked a small smile. Next to him, Torygg was trying to hold in a small chuckle. The woman attached to his arm was unable to hold back her laughter though. She quickly brought her free had up to her lips to hide her giggle as best as possible.

"I assure you, child, I am no Nord." It was the woman clad in mage robe who spoke up.

Upon realizing that he had been heard, Ma'Elsa rushed behind her caregiver and peered out from behind her legs. The girl was, over all, very shy and timid. The females of the court (with the exception of the mage) couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable. Even the High King of Skyrim couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable.

Rising off his throne, he slowly walked up to the two newcomers. Once he was just a few steps away from them, he knelt down and extended his hand. Ma'Elsa was still hiding behind Dro'Kiraya. When she saw the High King come down to her level, she became less afraid of him. Once he extended his hand to her, Dro'Kiraya gently nudged the young girl toward him. Ma'Elsa stumbled toward the man and gently grabbed hold of his massive hand. In all actuality, she was only able to hold onto two of his fingers.

Istlod gently pulled Ma'Elsa toward him and then scooped her up in his strong arms. The girl was stunned and instantly grabbed hold of his fine clothing. A small line of frost began to form over the clothing, but it quickly faded once the girl realized she was in safe hands. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court," The High King boomed with a smile. "Let me introduce you to my new daughter." Light applause sounded through the court after that. "The Khajiit know her as Ma'Elsa, but here in court she will be known as simply Elsa." More polite applause filled the court.

After the king's statement, Torygg approached the two with the beautiful woman. "Hello Elsa, my name is Torygg. I'm going to be your big brother." The young man gave a kind smile which his new little sister returned.

"My name is Elisif. " The woman spoke, she too seemed nice. "I'm going to be married to Torygg soon. So that will make us sisters." Elisif had light broen hair, and she looked very pretty. She was also very young like Torygg. The couple seemed barely of age but they looked at eachother like lovers.

"Ma'Elsa is happy to meet you." The girl said quietly. "Oh! Elsa! Elsa is happy to meet you. Not Ma'Elsa." She quickly amended. The three knew that it would take Elsa quite some time to start speaking like a true Nord and not like a Khajiit. It would be a lot of work, but it was something that the three of them could handle.

The rest of the day was spent with Torygg and Elisif showing Elsa and Dro'Kiraya around the Blue Palace and Solitude. Many citizens did not seem to trust Dro'Kiraya, as she was a Khajiit. However both Torygg and Elisif made it quite clear that the elderly Khajiit would be treated with the utmost respect. No one dared argue with the son of the High King, but they still did not trust the Khajiit.

By the end of the day, all four people were exhausted. Young Elsa had insisted that they go down to the docks because she wanted to see the boats. Neither Torygg nor Elisif could understand why she liked the boats, but they didn't argue with the mgical child. Down there she was accidentally knocked off the docks. Somehow she had caught herself on a platform of ice that had formed under her. This, naturally, terrified all the guards. The had started spouting off nonsense about how she was cursed with magic. One angry look from Torygg quieted them down enough to help Elsa climb out of the Solitude Inlet. After the whole dock fiasco, it was decided quickly that it was time to return to the Blue Palace.

That night, Elsa and Dro'Kiraya settled down in their room. The room had two single beds, one for the Khajiit and the other for Elsa. Once their head hit the pillows, they were both fast asleep. From this day on, Ma'Elsa of the Khajiit Caravans would be known as High Princess Elsa of Skyrim.


	2. The Bubbly Companion

This was not how Ma'Elsa had pictured her day going. It had gone off to a great start. The young blonde woman had been staying as an honored guest with Thane Maven Black-Briar of Riften while she had some time off of her training with the Greybeards. Her sister had begged her to help get the mead maker as an ally. After all, Maven had ties everywhere that was important. Having an influential woman on their side in this rebellion would be very helpful to Solitude and to the Imperial Legion as well. The blonde woman couldn't refuse her sister, so she took time off to strike up a deal with the cunning woman.

Ma'Elsa had done her job and Maven Black-Briar was on their side. It would be too dangerous to try and convince the Jarl of Riften to join the favor of the Imperials but with Maven Black-Briar and her ties to the Thieves Guild, it may help. If this so called guild was as skilled as they claimed to be, they could be an asset. Ma'Elsa had met the thieves and enjoyed their company, but even she knew how poorly their faction was doing. While Ma'Elsa was sure that her sister would not be using the thieves. Jarl Elisif was far too noble for that. General Tullius would refuse as well, but maybe the Legate Rikke would be smart enough to use them. However the members of the Thieves Guild were used, was unimportant. Such things mattered very little Ma'Elsa anyway. While she was under the tutelage of the Greybeards, she had turned away from worldly matters.

The blonde woman had been studying up at High Hrothgar ever since she had surpassed Sybille Stentor in her icy abilities. While the vampiric mage had no knowledge of why the woman had such abilities, she did do her best to educate her pupil in the arcane arts. Ma'Elsa had proved to be incredibly skilled in conjuration and destruction magic (with her favorite spell being the Bound Sword). The rest of her magic could use some work though. While her ice abilities were strong as a child, they only grew stronger as she grew older. At times, they were uncontrollable. If angered or saddened, her powers were out of control. Many times, Sybille would take the Lady Elsa out of Solitude to test her abilities. After the girl had trapped Solitude in a massive snowstorm when she didn't want to eat her lettuce, it was decided they would practice outside the city.

The woman had studied hard in her early years at the insistence of her elder brother Torygg. The man had been the reason that the blonde was so brilliant as of now. She would study for hours and Torygg was her tutor. Alongside Elisif, the two taught her everything they possibly could. The blonde had proved to be incredibly intelligent. She picked up politics and her studies very quickly with their help.

Elisif had been able to mold her into the perfect princess. She sat like a lady, ate like a lady and she had dutifully attended and spoke in court when needed. During her time in Solitude, she was known as Lady Elsa to the local Nord population. Those who came to do business with her father, usually on behalf of the Emperor, would refer to her as High Princess Elsa of Skyrim. Being referred to as the High Princess was simply odd, given the obnoxiously long title. It didn't roll of the tongue like High King of High Queen did. She much preferred to be known simply as Lady Elsa. That title was simple and sweet. Many of the Emperor's subject's sung praises of the girl from Skyrim to Cyrodiil. Her beauty and grace was known through all of Tamriel even while she was just a girl. Once she had turned twelve, a son of an ambassador was so much in love with her, he had begged for her hand in marriage. In shock, Elsa had promptly frozen the entire floor of the palace. It took Torygg and Elisif quite some time to calm her down. Since then, no proposals were made in her sight. Such matters were taken to the High King first (and also rejected instantly).

While Elisif taught the girl to be a lady, Torygg had taught her to fight! While Sybille trained her in magic, Torygg had trained her in fighting along with Dro'Kiraya. It had quickly been discovered that the blonde was skilled with blades. Swords to be exact. Both her Khajiit mother and her Nord brother had approved. After her morning studies, she was quickly shuffled out to the courtyard where she and Torygg would battle it out until supper. There Elisif would take over her training as a proper lady. Once Elsa was taught the Bound Sword spell, she would practice with her conjured weapon. However, as a birthday present, Torygg had commissioned a lovely steel sword for his sister. It was made of Skyforge Steel! Torygg had begged Eorlund Grey-Mane to make it for her. After much begging, the smith made it, and had it enchanted to withstand Elsa's ice. Since she received it, Elsa carried the blade with her everywhere.

Young Ma'Elsa, or Elsa to her family, went through much training in her years in Solitude. Once she had turned seventeen, she had completely surpassed even Sybille Stentor in her magical capabilities. The College of Winterhold had refused to take on the Ice Mage as her power had grown quite a lot. While her powers were strong, they were still unable to be controlled completely. Great emotional outbursts would trigger massive snowstorms that could cover cities. With the local Nord population in Winterhold angered with the College of Winterhold, it was in their best interests to keep the Princess away until she had full mastery of her skills. After that, the College was open to her. Considering that she had trapped Solitude in a snowstorm, the entire family understood completely. Still, she needed to go and learn to better control her icy abilities.

So, instead of Winterhold, to High Hrothgar she went. Elsa had gone to the masters to ask if she could study with them. She traveled alone and entered the doors of the monastery on her own. Upon arriving, it seemed as if the Greybeards had already knew of her coming. The young woman was definitely shocked at hearing that. She was more shocked when that knew of her powers and her reason for coming. In the ends, the Greybeards took in the woman and taught her everything they could about The Way Of The Voice. Knowing that she was skilled with ice and snow, they decided it best to teach her the shouts relating to her abilities. For hours she poured over tomes and took in everything the Greybeards could teach her. During her time with the four Masters of the Voice, she had reverted to her old name: Ma'Elsa. She did not wish to be Princess Elsa, or Lady Elsa with the Masters. Instead Ma'Elsa fit her better.

Studying under the Greybeards was good for Ma'Elsa. Not only did they instruct her in the ways of Dragon Language, but they helped her keep her emotions under control. Like the Greybeards, Ma'Elsa had become fluent in Dragon Language. After her first two years at High Hrothgar, the group only communicated with each other in that language. Ma'Elsa took to The Way Of The Voice very well in their eyes. The inner peace and meditation had given her much better control over her if this, she was able to learn how to use the Voice and keep her abilities under her control. For five years, Ma'Elsa had stayed up at High Hrothgar. Not completely but mostly. Ma'Elsa would often be the one to go and fetch food from Ivarstead. Being a young woman, she could climb the 7,000 Steps easier than many of the village people.

Down in Ivarstead, she would receive messages from her family periodically. The innkeeper, Wilhelm, would pass along letters from a courier to her and the young woman would give messages to have him send out. Most of the time it was her family, however she did get a few letters from some of the citizens of Haafingar. Dro'Kiraya wrote often, as did her father and Torygg. Elisif less so, but she and her brother were trying to have a baby and she was far more concerned about that. Ma'Elsa didn't mind that one bit. They would send their love through Torygg (who would no doubt read the letter to his young wife). It wasn't until her twenty second birthday (which they celebrated it on the day of her finding) did she get a message to return to Solitude. It was only temporary though. Her brother, Torygg was to be crowned High King soon. King Istlod had passes on in his sleep a few months prior and the Moot of Jarls had finally been called. Istlod had demanded that his daughter stay and train with the Greybeards when he had passed on, so this would be her first time returning to Solitude after five years. As the sister to the soon to be High King of Skyrim, Ma'Elsa decided it was time to leave High Hrothgar. She had informed the masters that she had family matters to attend to but she would return to further her studies. The five of them had willingly let the young woman leave and wished her safe travels.

Ma'Elsa had returned back to Solitude just as the Moot had ended. She was present when Torygg was crowned High King and there was plenty of celebrating throughout Solitude. On the day of the coronation, the Bard's College hosted a massive celebration. The College was the largest place where all citizens, noble and common, could gather for celebration. The people drank, sang and made merry. No one was exempt from the festivities, not even Gisli, Thane Erikur's bitter sister. Every man woman and child were made to sing one ballad, some even two! Some sang in groups, other sang solo. Even High King Torygg had sang a tune! He sang quite a few times before Elisif had dragged the newly crowned High King away so that she could dance with him.

The Lady Elsa had danced with many people, both commoner and not. With all the happiness around her, she could not find it in her heart to decline anyone who asked for a dance. The Princess had even danced with Kayd, the young son of the Solitude Blacksmith. At some point she and Elisif danced together while the Master Vocalist, Pantea Atea, had stolen the blonde's brother for a dance. Neither woman minded, the night was far too fun to let silly things bring down their spirits. Not only did they dance together (twice actually), the two were even forced to sing for the festivities. Neither female remembered much but it was hilarious. Somehow they had attempted to do some sort of strange Duet version of 'Ragnar the Red.' That was utterly hilarious and it had completely blown up in their faces. After their failure, the two females scurried away, laughing. Clearly they had drank far too much of San's Spiced Wine. Although, they weren't the only ones.

Later that night, Elsa had been forced to return to the stage to sing again. This time she had sung 'The Dragonborn Comes.' At the end of her beautiful rendition, Elsa had finished the song with one of the Shouts she had learned in High Hrothgar, Frost Breath. With her head pointed toward the sky, she shouted and flurries of snow and ice shot into the air. The sound and sight of someone using the Voice was a marvel to behold, not to mention it ended the song quite well. Loud cheers echoed as the Lady Elsa finished her beautiful rendition of a song that all of Skyrim loved. At some point, Viarmo had begged Torygg to let his sister train at the college but Torygg had told the Headmaster that his sister was far too busy studying at High Hrothgar to take any more time off. Of course Viarmo and Pantea Atea both begged him. However Torygg stood firm that Elsa was to finish training before she would do anything else.

When the Bards had said no one would get out of singing, they had meant it. Even Dro'Kiraya (who was now referred as Ra'Kiraya by the Khajiit that came to Skyrim) had celebrated with them. She sung many songs from Elsweyr. Many of the party-goers listened to the Khajiit's songs, interested. She had sang quite a few song that had seemed to be lost or unrecorded from other countries. Despite her raspy Khajiit voice, the tunes she had sung were very well done. Most of the people there just stared in awe as the Khajiit had sang. The bards were thrilled with that and begged her to write the thought to be lost songs down for them. The creamy Khajiit had agreed and there was even more rejoicing. This time it was mostly from the Bards.

After all her years in Solitude, many of the residents began to trust her. She had proven herself to be incredibly kind and helpful. In Torygg's court, the old Khajiit was taken incredibly seriously. She proved herself to be exceedingly brilliant in political matters and a very good deal maker. When court was not in session, she was found helping in the Temple of the Divines. Under her supervision, she let Khajiit come in and worship the divines. Ra'Kiraya had become instrumental in fighting the racism regarding her people. Many outsiders were still not trusted in the city, but seeing them with the elder Khajiit, the citizens were put more at ease. The creamy colored Khajiit had stayed in Solitude even though her cub was sent to study elsewhere. She still referred to Ma'Elsa as her Khajiit title though. Ra'Kiraya had decided that once her cub's name was changed, she would return to Elsweyr with the rest of the pack. Until then, she remained in Solitude.

After a long week of straight celebrating, Elsa returned back to High Hrothgar and resumed her studies as Ma'Elsa. While she had loved her time with her family, she was eager to return to learn more of what her five masters could teach her. Upon her return, Ma'Elsa was sent to the top of the Throat of the World where she had finally earned the privilege to study under Paarthurnax. Ma'Elsa lived in a tent on the mountain and meditated with the elderly dragon. Her time there was limited though. Less than a year later, Ma'Elsa had mastered every shout relating to snow and ice but she had also learned the Whirlwind Sprint, Clear Skies and lastly, Unrelenting Force. It was after learning this, that she received the news. Torygg was killed. Without hesitating, she had returned home to Solitude for her brother's funeral. None of the masters even tried to stop the young woman, they simply let her leave with the promise that High Hrothgar would be open to her should she need it.

For a full month, Elsa remained in Solitude, mourning the loss of her brother. She often visited the Hall of the Dead to see him, her father and the rest of her pack that was killed when she was found in Haafingar. She also visited the Bard's College and learned howto sing better and play the lute better. It kept her distracted. At the college, she spent much time with a lute playing bard known as Kristoff. Kristoff had been a stable boy at the Solitude Stables as long as Elsa could remember. Often the young blonde man traveled to the College to learn and play. All of the staff took to Kristoff and his kindly personality and taught him much of what he knew. Once he was fifteen, Kristoff finally joined the College as a member and he had been there since. While the boy was a stable-hand, he often prepared horses for Lady Elsa to take when she was to train with Sybille Stentor further inland. The two were acquaintances but grew closer upon his acceptance to the Bard's College. If Elsa was not in the Hall of the Dead, she was with Kristoff learning to play the Lute.

During this time in Solitude, Elsa had to decline the throne and hand it over to Elisif. Her sister in law was far older and she knew more about Solitude now. Elsa had been the preferred Jarl, but she still had more training in The Way and she could not put Solitude in harms way while she practiced her skills. This decision was something that the Lady Elsa held firm about. Many tried to convince her against it, even Elisif but Elsa would not be swayed. In the end, Elsa had agreed to run errands for Elisif and on her behalf. The blonde was very good at negotiating deals and she would be a great help now that Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak had started to kick up his rebellion. General Tullius had been sent by the Emperor himself to try and quell it. Elsa didn't believe that he knew Skyrim very well but Legate Rikke was under his command and she would help him see their way.

After sealing their deal, it was decided that Elsa would be working closely with the Legate. Since she was still in training, she wouldn't be very useful to send out. However if there were any leads on potential allies for the Imperial Legion, Elsa would do her best to secure them. That was exactly what she was doing with Maven Black-Briar. It took Ma'Elsa (as she used her Khajiit name while away from Solitude) close to a week to get the woman to agree. During that time, she was able to explore Riften better. She had even met members of the Thieves Guild. They had actually remembered her from her younger years with the Khajiit. Using the thieves, Elsa finally got Maven to agree.

Now she was on her way back to High Hrothgar. On her way, she had stopped in Shor's Stone and offered to take a satchel of letters to Darkwater Crossing for one of the miners. On her way there, an Imperial ambush had caught her off guard. Apparently the Stormcloaks were in the area and unfortunately for Ma'Elsa, she was caught right in the middle of it. Before the ice-user could attempt to fight back, she was struck in the back of the head and knocked right out. Needless to say, This was not how Ma'Elsa had pictured her day going.

* * *

"Hey! Hey wake up!" A voice called to her. Male from what she could tell. Nord. Groaning slightly, Ma'Elsa slowly opened her eyes. The woman shut them with a groan though. From not too far came a small chuckle.

"I know it's bright, but you still need to wake up." The voice told her, laughing slightly at her pain.

Finally Ma'Elsa's eyes opened. Her ice blue irises locked on to a blonde Nord male. He wore Stormcloak armor. Almost instantly, Ma'Elsa's eyes narrowed to glare at the man. These Stormcloaks were the reason her older brother was dead.

"There you are! I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" The man said cheerfully, completely ignoring her death glare. "Now we just have to get the other one up."

"Lousy Stormcloaks." Growled another voice. Instantly Ma'Elsa turned to look at him. This Nord was in prison garb. He had darker brown hair but he was undeniably a Nord. "Skyrim was better before you all came along. If you weren't here, I would have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell right now." The man grumbled out unhappily. Suddenly his attention turned to the man who sat across from him. "What's up with him?"

"Watch your tongue!" The blonde male barked out. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! True High King of Skyrim!" He sounded proud to be serving beneath a tyrant like the Jarl. Ma'Elsa couldn't help but sneer at that.

"Can you get any louder..." A feminine voice had sounded from next to the blonde woman. The voice sounded slurred and drowsy, as if she had just woken up.

Ma'Elsa turned to look over at the female. She wore heavy steel armor but not like they typical armor that smithy's made. This was quite different. Instead of leather lining the armor, there was dark fur. It seemed black, like a wolf. Ma'Elsa knew she had seen the style once yet she couldn't place it.

"Ah! She's awake! Welcome to the land of the living, kinsman." The blonde man said to her cheerfully. The female simply groaned at the man and tried to wave him away to shut up.

"Stormcloaks... Oh no... If we're here then..." The dark haired horse thief trailed off.

"That's right... End of the line." The blonde Nord muttered out solemnly.

"Maybe for you." Finally Ma'Elsa spoke with confidence.

"Wait. Stormcloaks?" The female asked, now sounding more awake. "Where are we? I need to get back to Whiterun! Farkas is probably worried sick about me!"

The four other members of the carriage looked toward the newly awakened girl. All of them were about to say something (with the exception of the gagged Jarl) but the Imperials cut them off from saying anything. They had called out to General Tullius. That had piqued Ma'Elsa's interest. She quickly shifted her gaze to glance at the General. Everyone else in the cart had also done the same. A few snide remarks were made about the General and the Thalmor with him. Then the group realized that they were in Helgen.

"This is Helgen... I used to be sweet on a girl from Helgen..." The blonde man mumbled out.

"Why are we in Helgen?" The other female finally asked. "Last I remember, I was headed back to Whiterun with my Shield-Siblings after we cleared out a cave of bandits for the Jarl of Windhelm."

"You mean Jarl Ulfric?" The blonde man asked, gesturing to the man that was next to the girl.

The young woman looked over to the Jarl and then cocked her head to the side slightly. "Yup. That's the one! The Companions took care of those bandits for you." She told him happily. "Still not sure why I'm here though..."

This time the Horse-Thief spoke up, "You, me and that Cat wanna-be were caught up in some Imperial ambush for these Stormcloaks."

After that, the girl finally looked over at Ma'Elsa. This gave the blonde better time to study her. From what she could see, the other female had gorgeous teal eyes. They reminded Ma'Elsa of the Solitude Inlet where she used to practice before she had to move further inland. She also had beautiful strawberry-blonde hair that reminded her of a sunrise. Freckles covered almost every bit of skin that the blonde could see. The young female offered Ma'Elsa a grin which the blonde woman found herself returning. Their silent staring was broken when the carriage went over a larger rock, knocking the group of five slightly off balance.

Ma'Elsa recovered quickly and looked around remembered being in Helgen a few times as a child. Since she had been taken in at Solitude, she had forgotten what it was like. The town was rather small. Nothing like her home of Solitude. However it was bigger than Ivarstead. At least Helgen was probably more interesting than the tiny farming community.

Suddenly the carriages came to a halt and all of the prisoners were forced off them. One by one the Imperial soldiers called out the names of the Stormcloaks.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Was the first name called. Ma'Elsa couldn't help but smirk as the Jarl stalked forward and off to the chopping block. That man deserved it for murdering her older brother.

"Ralof of Riverwood." That turned out to be the blonde man in her cart.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." That was the Horse-Thief. Almost instantly the man tried to flee for his life. He was quickly shot by Imperials. Only a fool would try to flee, and even the Stormcloaks knew it.

Finally the two Imperial soldiers looked at her and the other woman standing next to her. The Nord fellow didn't seem to know who either of them were. The Captain didn't know either however General Tullius had spotted Ma'Elsa and quickly intervened.

"Captain, let that one go." He said firmly, gesturing to the blonde.

"But sir!" The woman tried to protest.

"I said let her go!" The General insisted angrily. He had walked over to the group of them and pulled out a small dagger.

"As you wish, sir." With that, the General quickly cut her binds.

After rubbing her wrists, Ma'Elsa looked back up at the General. "Many thanks, General Tullius. Ma'Elsa is glad that you have recognized her." She told him. Even though Elisif and Torygg had knocked normal Nord speech into her, during her travels, Ma'Elsa reverted back to Khajiit style of speaking. This protected her better when she was among strangers.

"It's hard not to." The General replied to her. "Especially with your ridiculous hood. I had thought it was you, but you were rather far away and I wasn't sure..."

Ma'Elsa grinned at the mention of her hood. Her current attire consisted of fur armor. While it wasn't as sturdy as some armors, it had been handcrafted by Ra'Kiraya. The outfit held sentimental value to her. After being forced out of her old furs as a child, the elderly Khajiit had made her a new set of furs as she grew. This set was the last set made except instead of it being just fur, it also doubled as armor. The fur was made from a sabertooth tiger. It was solid tan. Under the fur, a set of very sturdy leather armor protected her from most fur was sewn to the armor, making it just look like fur outfit. The outfit was very focused on protecting her torso and legs as both her breastplate and trousers were heavily padded. The trousers were mostly leather but on her thighs, she had extra padding and fur sewn onto it. On her arms she wore gauntlets covered in fur and leather. They came up to her elbow, leaving the upper part of her arms the armor exposed. Ma'Elsa also wore a hooded cloak. This was made from an entire pelt. The hood actually had the ears of the Sabertooth tiger still attached. The cloak attached to her armor and was primarily used as a blanket at night. In the day time, it was simply a hooded cloak. Her boots were the only part not made of fur, they were simply leather.

Overall, the ensemble made her feel much like the Khajiit that she had grown up pretending to be. The best part about the entire thing was that it was enchanted by mages from Winterhold. How Ra'Kiraya would be able to come up with a new and better design for her next birthday was beyond her.

"The armor was a gift from Ra'Kiraya to cub." Ma'Elsa explained with a grin on her face as she thought of her motherly figure. They were also her traveling clothes. When she was at High Hrothgar, she was usually in a set of mage's robes or the robes of the Greybeards. In Solitude, she wore her typical dresses that she was expected to wear. It was very rare for Ma'Elsa to actually be in armor so this set of leather and fur was Ma'Elsa's first ever set of armor.

"I hear you get a new set every year." The General said. He lead the other female toward the chopping block where they would observe the execution.

"Yes." The blonde woman responded, drawing out the end of the word slightly. "Of furs. This is cub's first armor."

After their conversation, the Captain and other soldier started questioning the other woman. Part of Ma'Elsa wanted to help, but she could only ask General Tullius for so much.

"Anna Iron-Fist. I'm a member of The Companions! Honest!" The girl said quickly to the Captain and the other soldier. "See! I have Wolf Armor just like the rest of them. I even have a Skyforge Steel Greatsword." She tried to look behind her to gesture to it, only to realize it was gone. "Where in the name of the Eight is my greatsword!" She hollered out in shock.

During the conversation, Ma'Elsa glanced over to the General. He seemed to be listening interested. At the blonde's silent question, he subtly gestured over to a trunk that had been unloaded. Ma'Elsa didn't even ask if she could retrieve the weapon, she just did. Since the man had told her where it was, she took it as permission. Flipping the lid open, Ma'Elsa took the greatsword, along with an elegant Skyforge Steel blade. The first belonged to the Companion, the second was hers. Clearly the Imperials had taken it when she had been knocked out. The rest of the contents were just steel weapons and bows from the Stormcloaks. Ma'Elsa didn't bother to even touch them. Instead she strapped the greatsword to her back and just held on to her blade. Afterwards, she padded back over to join the General.

As the duo walked, both of their eyes were on Ulfric Stormcloak. General Tullius said a few words to the Jarl. They were harsh and full of pointless Imperial jargon, but Ma'Elsa stood by the General. She believed him a stubborn man as well as annoying. Unfortunately her sister trusted him so she must. While the General spoke, Ma'Elsa stood behind him and glared. She would rather kill him now and have it done with. However the Imperials had their own way of going about executions and Ma'Elsa had to respect it. Normally she was against killing, but if there was one person she would like to see dead, it was Ulfric Stormcloak.

After what seemed to be an eternity of the General droning on about useless things, the execution had started. Ma'Elsa wasn't very fond of them, but her duty as High Princess of Skyrim and her pseudo-noble status made her stay and watch. At least this time, Ulfric Stormcloak would be the dead one. That thought made the idea of an execution more bearable. During General Tullius' monologue, a cry sounded. This caught everyone off guard but in the end it was dismissed as a wolf.

One of the Priestesses of Arkay had begun to give their last rights when a very rude Stormcloak had interrupted. The young blonde rolled her eyes at his rudeness but did nothing. Instead she just let him get his head cut clean off. Just after, angry cries from the Stormcloaks sounded as well as victorious ones from the Imperials. Those cries weren't what Ma'Elsa had been paying attention to.

Another cry had broken out. This one was unlike any she had heard, save once. Her blue eyes turned to the sky. Wherever the sound was coming from, it had to be in the air. First her head turned to the Throat of the World. If anything, it would start there. However she did not spy what she had hoped to see. Then it happened again. This time, Ma'Elsa was looking everywhere for the source of the noise.

"Paarthurnax?" She muttered to herself as she looked through the skies. After studying with the Greybeards for many years, they had trusted her enough to let her meet Paarthurnax during her last year. The elderly dragon had taught her The Way as much as the other masters. The two of them worked solely on Unrelenting Force, a Shout that was hard for Ma'Elsa to master. Not long after learning Dah, she had learned of her brother's death and left Paarthurnax. She would never reveal his secret to anyone though.

"I said: next prisoner!" The sharp voice of the Captain cut across the blonde's mind and she brought her attention back to the events.

Walking up to the block was the beautiful girl with teal eyes, Anna Iron-Fist of The Companions. The young woman seemed very proud and not afraid to die. Either this girl was the bravest or the stupidest person that Ma'Elsa ever had encountered. On her way up, the girl tripped slightly which brought a smirk to the blonde's face. The girl turned as red as her hair when she had tripped. It was quite cute in her mind. Ma'Elsa felt it unfair that the female has to die and prayed to the divines to save her.

Just as the Captain forced her down, something black caught the blonde woman's eye. Quickly Ma'Elsa turned her head and saw something she never expected to see.

"DRAGON!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Soon all chaos broke loose.

With a mighty roar, the sky turned red and flaming rocks began to fall from the sky. The execution was completely forgotten while the rest of the people were more concerned with fighting the giant black monstrosity. This dragon was different than Paarthurnax but Ma'Elsa had an idea who he was. If the past five years of reading Dragon-Lore and learning their language taught her anything, she certainly knew who was the first dragon ever created.

"Alduin..." Ma'Elsa muttered, just standing out in the middle of the streets. Her blue eyes were wide with shock as the dragon shouted.

"YOL TOR SHUL!" The massive black beast roared out from his position up top the massive tower.

Quickly Ma'Elsa fired back with a Shout of her own. "FO KRAH DIIN!" The blonde shouted angrily. The frost breath was aimed directly at Alduin, but he had moved before it could hit him. The blonde cursed her luck and ran for it. No doubt the black beast would be ready to kill her. She knew how to Shout. That would put her as a danger to any dragon with brains. Clearly she hadn't been thinking. Ma'Elsa had read the stories and she knew the legends of Alduin. Shouting at the great beast would only make him think she was the Dragonborn, which she CLEARLY was not. Now she had to run away and fast.

As she ran to take cover, Ma'Elsa saw her, Anna Iron-Fist. She was passed out near the chopping block. The Divines had answered her prayer to save the girl from execution, now Ma'Elsa had to get her out of this in one piece. Quickly she raced over toward the chopping block and shook the woman.

"Get up!" She hissed out.

Groaning, the other female shook her head and started to get up. "What's happening!?" She asked shocked.

"Dragon attack. Come. You and Khajiit must flee." Ma'Elsa growled out quickly to her.

While the woman looked slightly confused at her statement, she listened. As she stood up, the Stormcloak prisoners called over to them. They were hiding away in a tower. Right now it was the closest place to shelter, so both females ran for it. They entered the tower just as another set of flaming rocks came from the sky.

"Jarl Ulfric! Are the legends true?" The Ralof of Riverwood asked in shock. Outside, the entire village had gone up in flames. Cries of innocent civilians could be heard along with soldiers being burned to a crisp.

"Legends don't burn down villages." The Jarl replied.

"Well we need to kill it! Let's go!" Anna shouted to the small group of Stormcloaks.

"With what weapon would you kill it with, Companion?" The Jarl asked in a condescending tone.

After the man finished his statement, Ma'Elsa unstrapped the Skyforge Steel greatsword from her back and thrust it into the Companion's arms. "No fighting." She said, sounding like a Khajiit. "The Dragon will prevail should fighting commence." After all, this was Alduin! Only the Dragonborn could win here.

"Well then. We need to move. Now!" The Jarl decided quickly.

"Quick! Up the steps!" Soon Ralof, Anna and Ma'Elsa took off up the steps with the Stormcloaks trailing behind her. Just as Anna was about to step out on to the platform that marked the second floor, Ma'Elsa grabbed her and yanked the armor-clad female backwards. As she did that, the great black dragon burst through the stone and used his Fire Breath. The flames had been intense and caused Ma'Elsa to shield her face and look away. She still had one hand firmly gripping the armor of the companion though. Just as quickly as he came, he left.

"You two keep going and get out of here! We'll follow!" Ralof called to the females.

Neither hesitated and they jumped through the gaping hole. The two had landed in what seemed to be a house. From there, Ma'Elsa took the lead and dragged her companion with her.

"We need to make for Whiterun!" The redhead called out from behind her. "It's more protected than here, Falkreath or Riverwood! And it's the closest to us." That much was true. Whiterun had a massive wall and was well protected. The only other places that well protected were Solitude, Markarth, Windhelm and most likely High Hrothgar.

Once they reached the bottom of the house, Ma'Elsa had turned to the other woman. "Can the Companion get us to Whiterun?" She asked the Companion.

"Aye. I can get you there." The girl told her blonde companion. The young woman's face was determined and she seemed ready to go. Her armored hands held the massive greatsword with ease and in all honesty, she looked as if she could kill. "I swear on the honor of The Companions, we will make it to Whiterun alive."

That was all Ma'Elsa needed. "You lead, Khajiit will follow."

With that, the two females raced out of the house. Anna with her greatsword at the ready and Ma'Elsa with one Skyforge Steel sword and one Bound Sword. The Imperials were more concerned about getting the citizens of Helgen to safety, that they hardly noticed the two females race right out of the village. Many of the other soldiers and the Stormcloak prisoners had been headed toward the Keep. Ma'Elsa had half a mind to head off to the Keep but the young Companion clearly had a better idea.

"The Keep..." Ma'Elsa started off in protest.

"Will be full of Stormcloaks and Imperials trying to kill us! I'm not running away from one death just to lead us into another!" She yelled back as they ran through the gates. Since Ma'Elsa was not very battle savvy, she listened to the Companion's words. No doubt the strawberry blonde had seen more fights. All Ma'Elsa had done in fighting was against her family in training, the Masters of The Way and wolves on the side of the road. Compared to a Companion, Ma'Elsa had nothing.

Behind the two females, the sound of an angry dragon could be heard attacking. Neither female looked back, in fear that the dragon had decided to follow them. Instead they pushed forward as fast as their legs could take them. Ma'Elsa, despite wearing a very light armor, was struggling to keep up with the heavily armored Companion. Despite being so weighed down, the young woman could run. Now if that was just because there was a dragon chasing them, then that would be understandable. It also didn't help the blonde woman that she was running with swords. That was definitely slowing her down.

While running, Ma'Elsa sheathed her weapons and just ran. If she needed anything, she would have to rely on her trusty Ice Spike spell. Her other ice had yet to be controlled and in a terrifying situation like this, Ma'Elsa could easily lose control. The blonde woman mentally remembered that her next spells would be Ice Spike, but did not summon the spell with her hands. Without her weapons, she was able to catch up to the Companion. She other woman still had her greatsword out, but was still faster than her.

"Where's your weapons?" The other woman called out shocked that her partner had sheathed them.

"They were slowing me down!" Ma'Elsa called back. She now sounded more like the Nord that she was trained to be.

"Wait! Why don't you sound like a Khajiit anymore?" She yelled back to the blonde.

"No need too, now! The Stormcloaks aren't around." Ma'Elsa replied quickly.

Anna looked as if she was going to respond to her, but the loud cry of the dragon cut her off. Almost instantly, they turned their heads back to see what was happening. The two were fortunate enough to be far enough from Helgen that they could not see the village or the dragon. However they also had no idea if the dragon was coming after them now. The loud roar was enough to keep them going.

The two found themselves running faster than before. Ma'Elsa was in a full out sprint after the last roar. Even Anna had sheathed her greatsword and she was running faster than before. At this point, adrenaline was coursing through their veins, keeping them from being tired. The two were far more concerned with their lives than they were about the pain of running and how their lungs were burning for more air. Both females were looking back periodically, checking to see if the dragon was following them. The angry roars had started to die down, but the two females were still far too terrified to stop running as fast as they could.

Suddenly the angered cries returned. This time they were far louder than they had been. The two had turned their head's back to see what was the matter. But only for a brief moment. It was Anna who spotted something and acted first.

"Get down!" The Companion grabbed the blonde and jumped off the path with her. This ended with Ma'Elsa smacked flat back on her back in the dirt. Anna was on her hands and knees above her, but she was looking up toward the sky. Ma'Elsa followed Anna's gaze and looked up. When she did, that was when she saw it. The dragon was flying over them, roaring out to the sky. It didn't look down and attack them, it just flew of the the mountain and away from them.

Both females sighed in relief as the dragon disappeared over the mountain in front of them. Anna's head dropped and her strawberry blonde bangs brushed against Ma'Elsa's fur covered chest. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be breathing heavily. Obviously all the running had finally caught up with her.

Ma'Elsa had closed her eyes as well and laid back to catch her breath. The blonde's hood fell off, revealing her beautiful blonde hair. Some strands looked white when the sun hit it, but it was truly blonde. Her bangs fell over her forehead and eyes, but the woman didn't mind. After a moment, Ma'Elsa did her best to sit up on her elbows. When she did so, she felt some sort of pressure against her chest. Her ice blue eyes snapped open to see the Companion's head hitting it. Almost instantly Anna picked her head up and looked up to Ma'Elsa.

"I- um... well... sorry! I didn't think that- I mean that... I just was trying to hide us from the dragon. The I was just so relieved that he didn't see us that I just forgot to move. I didn't mean to stay on top of you, not that I mind being on top. I mean, the view is really- wait that sounds bad. Not that you're bad or anything! You're gorgeous... wait what?" The Companion had picked herself up so that she was now just straddling Ma'Elsa. Even though her head was no longer in the other female's chest, the scene itself still looked rather scandalous.

Ma'Elsa was still laying back against her elbows, now looking up at the Companion. Her light blonde bangs had plastered themselves against her sweaty forehead and now it felt gross. Using her right arm to hold her up, Ma'Elsa pushed her bangs back with the rest of her hair. The blonde had a red face, from the running and her hair was just messed up and flying everywhere. Well, the hair that was outside of her one massive braid was flying everywhere. Like most Nords, Ma'Elsa braided her hair but it was very lazily done. She was not as skilled as Ra'Kiraya when it came to hair. The old Khajiit was able to skillfully capture her hair in an elegant bun with ease. Even her bangs. Not even Ma'Elsa could do that. She was lucky if her bangs stayed out of her face.

"It's fine. Really. You were just trying to protect us." Ma'Elsa responded as kindly as she could. She definitely sounded more like a Nord now.

"Yeah, exactly!" The woman replied, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. She had a cheerful and slightly awkward smile on her face.

Looking up at this woman, Ma'Elsa was able to study her more. She, like Ma'Elsa wore her hair in braids. But instead of one, she had two on either side of her head. She had bangs as well. The one thing that drew her attention was that the girl had a light blonde streak of hair. It was very similar to Ma'Elsa's actual hair color. Anna's face was flushed but that was probably from the running.

"So... Whiterun?" Ma'Elsa finally asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh! Right! I gotta tell Jarl Balgruuf!" She quickly stood up and offered an armored hand to Ma'Elsa. The blonde woman gladly took the hand and the was hoisted up easily. This woman was clearly very strong.

"Thanks." Ma'Elsa mumbled.

"It's not a problem. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Anna Iron-Fist of the Companions. I'm the newest member of the Circle."

"Impressive!" Ma'Elsa praised her. "I know being a member of the Circle means you must be quite skilled!"

"Well, I've been trained by the Companions since I was a kid. The Clan Grey-Mane took me in as a kid. Almost every member of their family is in the Companions so I was always around them." Anna explained as if it was completely natural.

"Well, Companion, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ma'Elsa said to her.

"Likewise. But call me Anna, please. Companion is so... Well I just like my name than being lumped in with the Companions. I love them, but I like to be me. Though I do have to ask what your name is." The Companion said with a grin. She dragged the other female back on the path and the two had started jogging along it.

"Well I have two." She said quickly. "Which do you want?"

"Both!" Anna replied happily.

"Well..." Ma'Elsa started off. "Among the Khajiit, I'm Ma'Elsa. Soon I will be Ja'Elsa or Jo'Elsa. That's up to Ra'Kiraya." Changing her name to Ja'Elsa would mean that she was now a young adult who had finished her training. Jo'Elsa would mean she was a wizard or some sort of scholar. She was still Ma'Elsa because she was in training... even though she was twenty-two. A Khajiit's name changing was a very big event in their life, usually done by a Tribe Leader. Since Ma'Elsa wasn't associated with any particular tribe, the duty fell to Ra'Kiraya. She was seen as the Tribe Leader of all Skyrim Khajiit, having been there the longest. "But in Solitude I'm known as Elsa."

As she said that, Anna had tripped and nearly fell over. "Wait! Like High Princess Elsa!? Sister to High King Torygg!? The same Elsa who everyone wants to be High Queen?" Her teal eyes were now completely focused on the blonde running next to her.

"Exactly... Wait! Who said anything about High Queen? Jarl Elisif will be making the claim for High Queen, not me!" The blonde replied quickly. In her seclusion up on the Throat of the World, she hardly heard news. To hear that others were calling for her to claim the position of High Queen... well that put her in even more of a dangerous place.

"Um... I've heard rumors that the Imperials want you to take the crown. They believe you're better suited for it..." Anna replied to her awkwardly. "But we Companions don't pay much attention to the war. Whiterun is pretty divided about the whole thing and we're neutral." She said quickly, before her companion could react.

"I see..."

"So what would you like me to call you?" Anna asked her.

That shocked the blonde. Someone asked her preference. That hardly happened. "You can call me whatever you like."

"Then I'll just call you Elsa. Except around Stormcloaks! Then I'll call you Ma'Elsa. Oh, and Khajiit, since they know you as Ma'Elsa. I don't want to confuse them." Anna decided quickly. "Elsa is a pretty name and it fits you very well."

"Then Elsa it is, Anna." Elsa replied to her with a small grin. Her face was slightly flushed from the sprint earlier and the blonde was thankful for it. Receiving compliments often made her blush.

Perhaps this wasn't the greatest start to her day, but it wasn't a terrible end of the day. She had met a new friend, fought a dragon and lived and now she was off to Whiterun. The bad part of the day is that Ulfric Stormcloak was still alive.

"By the Eight! Elisif is going to be livid!" Elsa groaned out as she thought about her chance to kill Ulfric.

"What's wrong? Oh! Look, there's the Guardian Stones!" Anna said excitedly as she pointed at three standing stones.

"Just something I should have done back there..." Elsa mumbled out unhappily. "What are the Guardian Stones?"

"What!" Anna was stunned. "You don't know about the Guardian Stones! Well come on!" Anna gripped Elsa's hand and sprinted up to the three stones. Elsa was about to protest until Anna came to a halt in front of the stones. "These are the Guardian Stones. They're part of the thirteen or so Standing Stones all over Skyrim! Here is the Thief Stone, the Mage Stone and the Warrior Stone."

Elsa knew of the Standing Stones, but she didn't realize these were three of them. Curiously she walked up to the Mage Stone and pressed her palm against it. Just as she did so, a bright blue light shot up into the air. The shock caused Elsa to step back. She did notice that she felt oddly stronger. Perhaps not physically but there was something about her magic. Perhaps it was easier to use now.

"Mage huh. You don't see many Nord mages." Anna commented. "Not that it's bad or anything! I never could work magic or do anything with magic. You must be really skilled. I mean I saw you do the spell with the sword and that was really awesome and I um... I'm rambling. I'll just shut up now."

Elsa laughed slightly and looked over at the other female. "Come on, let's get to Whiterun." She finally said.

"Right! Riverwood is just up here! So we can maybe stop there to get some drink and something to eat. Then we can be off to Whiterun." Anna said quickly as she started to jog off. Elsa quickly raced to catch her. Soon the two females fell into a comfortable jogging pace. It wasn't too fast for Elsa nor was it too slow for Anna.

The two made it to Riverwood not long after their stop at the Guardian Stones. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the village, so clearly the dragon hadn't attacked there. However there was a rather elderly woman yelling that she had seen one. Most of the village thought her crazy but Elsa and Anna knew how right the woman was. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, they made their way to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Neither female really wanted to stay in the inn very long. After all, they didn't want attention drawn to themselves. Inside they ordered a small meal of chicken and bread and ate very quickly. Elsa ordered a bottle of Black-Briar Mead and shared it with Anna.

"Wow. This stuff is way better than Honningbrew or any other mead ever!" Anna exclaimed once she finished her sip of the mead.

"Lady Maven makes the best." Elsa replied after finishing her slice of bread. She had quickly moved on to her chicken while Anna had drank more mead.

"We definitely need this at Jorrvaskr." The ginger said after drinking almost half the bottle. At that point, Elsa stole back the mead so she could wash down her chicken. Anna tried to take it back but Elsa put the bottle to her lips and drained every last drop of it. "Meanie."

"I bought it. You done?" Anna nodded and the two quickly vacated the inn. Neither noticed the blonde innkeeper watching them silently as they left.

* * *

**Hi all! Thanks for reading this far! As you can see, this is kinda long. Usually I don't make things this long but some how I did. I'm sure it's super confusing to have Elsa and Ma'Elsa used interchanged so from now on, she's strictly Elsa when not speaking. I wanted to have the two names for this chapter just to show when she was training and traveling and then show when she was in Solitude. In a sense, Elsa is the royal and proper side of her while Ma'Elsa is the free side where she doesn't have to be perfect. I'm sure this is all super confusing and I'm so sorry! I hope it will be easier now.**

**I'm sure there's a bit of God!Elsa happening with the Shouts and knowing about Alduin... I am sorry for that too. I figure that if she's spent a considerable amount of time hidden away learning all about dragons and The Way, she probably read up on the lore and all of that sort of thing. So yeah. Sorry for any confusion but thank you so much for reading so far! There will be a few differences in the story as compared to the video games because I wan't to fit a lot of Frozen Characters in! Like Kristoff is a Bard! You'll see some more later though!**

**If you have any advice or ideas, please let me know! I would love to hear about it! Thanks again!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews in the prologue! It truly means a lot to me!**

**~TR**


	3. The City of White

The two females stepped out of the Inn after their meal and almost instantly, Anna started running back the way they had come.

"I thought Whiterun was that way?" Elsa asked, following the other female. She pointed up toward the north road along with asking her question.

"It is, but I wanted to stop by this shop here." Anna replied pointing up at a sign. It read "Riverwood Trader" in peeling letters. "I wanted to grab some potions because I'm always tripping and hurting myself. They took all the ones I had back at Helgen."

After hearing that, Elsa felt bad. She had only managed to save the other female's sword. She didn't even think of looking for other potions or anything. With the dragon attack, she was more concerned about making it out alive than she was about getting potions and other supplies. In all actuality, Elsa didn't even get supplies for herself. Then again she didn't anticipate a dragon attack.

"Ah… I guess that makes sense." Elsa decided as Anna pushed the door open. The two females stepped inside and Elsa spoke again. "Perhaps I should purchase some Magicka potions. I may need them." Just as she had finished that statement, the two people in the shop had started arguing.

The two people were Imperials. They looked to be siblings from what Elsa could tell. One was a male and he stood behind a counter to their right. The other was a female who was quite beautiful. From what the argument sounded like, the shop had some sort of a break in. What was stolen, Elsa couldn't tell. Nor could Anna. The two of them just watched the two people bicker back and forth. Finally the male behind the counter had noticed the two females.

"Oh, customers." He said quickly. It shut the female up rather fast. She stomped off rather quickly to sit at a table near the roaring fire. "Sorry you had to hear that."

"What happened?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well… We had a bit of a break in." The man started off awkwardly. "The thieves were only after one thing, though…"

"Well what was it?" Anna asked, now even more curious. Being a Companion, she often went off to help win back stolen items and return them to their owners. It was the honor of the Companions that made her do it. That, and she just genuinely liked to help people. The gold they gave her in thanks was also nice too.

"A claw. A dragon claw to be exact. It was solid gold." The shop owner said. "Tell you what, if you can get my claw back I'll give you some coin from my last shipment."

"Sounds good! Where is it?" Anna replied in a chipper voice.

There was a small awkward silence. Elsa looked at the shopkeeper, the woman in the shop and back to Anna. It looked like the two strangers didn't want to reveal the place. Finally the man spoke. "Bleak Falls Barrow." He said rather quietly.

"...Oh." Anna replied quickly. The silence continued for a moment. Elsa had no idea what Bleak Falls Barrow was. The three others in the shop knew though. "Well we have to run to Whiterun first, but afterward we'll go get your claw!"

"Oh you will! Thank you!" The man said to her happily. Clearly they had solved some sort of massive problem. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well we actually need to buy some potions if you have any." Anna said, now gesturing to the hooded woman next to her.

"Well please browse my fine selection!" He said happily.

Both Elsa and Anna quickly walked around the shop, looking for anything they could possibly need. Anna had picked up a few health potions. A few meaning almost ten. While Elsa had no idea why someone would need ten health potions, she didn't question her. She also didn't question why the other female bought quite a few loaves of bread. They had already eaten after all.

Elsa simply picked up three magicka potions. She had started looking at the spells but the shopkeeper hardly had any. The one the man did have, were ones that she knew of novice ones that she didn't care to know. If Elsa really wanted spells, she would probably have to go find a court mage or go all the way to Winterhold. Since Winterhold didn't really want her in the area given her out of control abilities, Elsa decided that a court mage would be the place to go. Thankfully they would be off to Whiterun after this. There was definitely a mage there. Elsa doubted that the mage in Whiterun could match up to Sybille Stentor but she could be proven wrong.

"Do you have everything you need?" Anna asked her, with her arms full of healing potions and food.

"Aye." Elsa responded, placing her three potions on the counter. The Imperial man added up the total number of septims needed for their purchase and Elsa handed the money over without hesitation. It was more pricy than she had anticipated, but the woman could manage it. She had even paid for Anna's potions and food.

"I could have paid." The redhead said with a large pout on her face. They were now walking down the north road which would take them up to Whiterun. Her arms were full of the loaves of bread and she was casually munching on one. They had crossed over a stone bridge and were now casually walking along the path next to a river. The water was to their right and to their left was stones and forest.

"Call it a thank you for getting us out of Helgen alive." Elsa commented. She plucked a loaf of bread out of Anna's hand and broke off a small piece.

"And yet you're eating my bread." The other female replied in a somewhat snarky tone. Anna had a small smirk on her face, showing she was just kidding.

"High Princess tax." Elsa joked out before popping the piece in her mouth. The blonde had no idea how long she had been knocked out, but after all the exercise she had just done, she was hungry. The small meal that they had in Riverwood was not enough to sustain her stomach. "Besides, you drank some of my mead."

"Savior tax." Anna fired back. This time she was far more playful sounding. The two females laughed after the statements and continued to munch on the bread. A howling sound jarred the two from their laughter. Wolves. The two had approached a bend in the path which veered sharply to the left, there stood three wolves with their teeth bared.

Almost instantly, Anna's greatsword was in her hands and Elsa had her Ice Spikes charging. Snarls came from their side where three dark wolves stood. They looked as if they were about to attack. Just as Elsa was about to release and Ice Spike, a snarl ripped through Anna's throat. It didn't sound completely human, that was for sure. But it successfully stopped the wolves from attacking. Instead they stopped growling and stared at the two females.

Anna was glaring at the wolves, daring them to attack the two. The wolves stared back. It seemed as if they were debating if they were going to run toward them, or if they would let the two females past. Anna was standing between Elsa and the wolves and her teeth were bared to them. After a moment, the wolves backed down. They actually took a few paces backwards and sat down. Anna took this as a sign that she had won and replaced her greatsword.

"C'mon, we gotta get moving." Anna told Elsa with a grin on her face. Afterward, the female started off down the path at a light jog.

Elsa looked from the wolves, who hadn't attacked her, then back to the jogging form of Anna. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped. She had seen her fair share of strange things including Paarthurnax himself. A human making wolves back down was something she had not seen yet. Blue eyes turned back to the still sitting wolves and she finally disabled her spells. Keeping a watchful eye on the wolves, Elsa quickly sprinted to catch up to Anna.

"Took you long enough!" Anna laughed as Elsa nearly sprinted past the armor clad female.

Elsa quickly slowed down to a jog and kept pace with Anna the best she could. "I was just a bit shocked." The blonde responded truthfully.

"You escaped from a massive black dragon today and you are shocked about someone making wolves back down without killing them?" The other female was now poking fun at her.

"Yes, actually," Elsa responded instantly, I've seen a dragon before. Not that. The dragon secret was something she would keep to the day of her death, though.

"You're a strange one." Anna finally decided with a hint of teasing still in her tone.

"Says she who tames wolves. Your name should be Anna Wolf-Tamer, not Anna Iron-Fist" Elsa replied, now resuming the joking match that they had started before the wolves.

As the two threw their taunts and jabs back and forth, the found themselves nearing Whiterun. Turning a corner on their long path, Elsa finally caught sight of it. It had been months since Elsa remembered seeing the great city. Possibly since her last trip up to Solitude. It's massive white walls stood tall over the plains that surrounded the city. Outside the walls many farms could be seen close by.

"Imperial soldiers…" Anna muttered out. That caught Elsa's attention.

Turning her gaze from the massive walls, Elsa focused on the small squad of soldiers in front of them. The group of men saw them and instantly pulled their blades out. Between the group was a Male Nord in rags. Presumably a Stormcloak.

"Stand aside, citizen!" One said loudly.

"You're messing with Imperial business!" Another said equally as loud.

"Excuse me! Do you know who you are mmph-" Anna started off in an angry tone. Elsa had quickly covered her mouth with her right hand. She didn't need the woman to give away who she was just yet.

"Forgive Khajiit and her feisty friend. They are simply traveling to Whiterun. They do not mean to interrupt." Elsa said in her Khajiit accent. Her voice was not as raspy as the catfolk. Instead it was low and smooth.

"Well be on your way." The soldier told them.

"Of course." Elsa responded, drawing out the last word slightly. "Are the Imperials headed to Solitude?"

"That is confidential information!" One growled out. His blade was at the ready. All three soldiers were twitching nervously at the woman before them, ready to kill her if needed.

"Even to Ma'elsa?" Elsa asked with a smirk adorning her red lips. All three soldier's eyes widened. The recognised her Khajiit name. Almost instantly they had begun stammering out their apologies but Elsa had none of them. She held up her left hand as to silence them and they quickly fell quiet.

"Imperials are going to Solitude, yes?" Elsa asked again, in a calm voice. The soldiers are nodded vigorously. "Excellent. Soldiers will inform those who need to know that the cub is fine." The three nodded and stammered out that they would follow her orders. Once the conversation was over, the three men ran as fast as they could down the trail, dragging the Stormcloak prisoner with them.

As the men ran, Elsa brought her left hand to her lips to stifle a laugh. She finally uncovered Anna's mouth and the Companion punched her in the arm, hard.

Elsa had not been prepared to take the punch and she wobbled on her feet for a few steps. Finally she did managed to catch her balance. Her right arm was now sore and she was rubbing it with her left hand.

"What was that for!?" Elsa barked out while rubbing her injured arm.

"That," Anna started with a smirk on her face, "is why they call me Iron-Fist."

Normally Elsa would have been irritated for someone hitting her on purpose, but the way Anna had responded was just so funny that she couldn't stay mad. It was honestly the best response, considering their previous conversation. Cracking a grin, Elsa gave in and let the redhead have the win, for now. Unknown to Elsa, this would just be the first of many.

"Let's get to Whiterun, I can see it now." Elsa managed out with her grin. She was still rubbing her arm to get rid of the pain. It was helping, slightly. Perhaps Iron-Fist truly fit the Companion.

"Sounds good! We best tell Jarl Balgruuf first. Then I need to let the Companions know I'm alive." Anna agreed, starting to jog again. "I'm sure they are worried sick over me. I bet Njada and Athis are making a bet and are taking bets to see if I'm alive or not. No doubt Skjor and Vilkas are in on the betting. I wouldn't put it past Aela either."

Elsa simply nodded to the woman. She had no idea what Anna was talking about in all reality. All she knew was that Anna was talking. A lot. But that was something Elsa didn't mind either. She sort of enjoyed her voice. Of course after a week of hearing nothing but Stormcloak supporters, Anna's voice was a welcome change. She didn't mention the war, Ulfric, Imperials or anything. It was nice.

The two turned left once they hit a crossroads. Normally Elsa would have kept going straight until she hit Rorikstead. This time the jogged down the path that was in front of the Honningbrew Meadery. Elsa could smell the lovely honey scent that was in the air. While Honningbrew wasn't as good as Black-Briar, mead smelled good all the time. After all, every Nord liked mead, even Elsa.

"Woah! Look a fight! Let's go, Elsa!" Anna yelled excitedly, taking out her greatsword. Elsa was pulled from her thoughts as Anna raced passed her, looking eager to hit something.

Elsa quickly followed, readying her ice. Anna was up farther ahead, racing up to what seemed to be a giant. Upon further investigation it actually WAS a giant. Quickly Elsa charged up her Ice Spikes and launched them toward the giant. Closer to the giant, Anna was hacking away. Beside her, a large Nord man with steel armor and and an Imperial female were attacking it. From farther off, a redhaired Nord woman was shooting at the giant with a bow. Elsa sent two more large ice spikes before the mighty giant fell.

Once the giant was down, the large Nord rushed over to Anna and scooped her up in a large bear hug. "ANNA!" He called out cheerfully. "Ria! Aela! Anna's alive!" Laughter could be heard from Anna and victorious cheers from the two other females. The two raced over to the Companion and leaped on her. The group hugged each other for quite a while. So long that Elsa had managed to walk up to the group and stand next to them awkwardly. It was Anna who had broken the group apart.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm alive! Don't get too emotional on me!" The young female said with a grin.

"Please, Shield-Sister. I don't do emotions." The auburn haired female responded with a smirk on her face. "I just joined in because everyone else did."

"Right, Aela. Of course you did." Anna responded sarcastically. They two grinned before the woman known as Aela ruffled Anna's hair.

"Come on, Feisty Pants, lets get you back to Jorrvaskr. You can regale us all with your stories of what ever happened over the last few days." The beefy Nord male said with a grin.

"I'd love to guys, but I'm on a mission with my friend here." Anna stepped away from the group of warriors to stand next to Elsa.

The ice mage looked at Anna curiously when she had called her a friend. The two had known each other for all of one day and yet this woman considered her a friend. Perhaps escaping from a village that a dragon was pillaging was one of those friendship gaining moments of something of the sort. Elsa couldn't remember really ever having a friend in all honesty. She had a pack, a family, a sister and a brother, a caretaker, a teacher and masters but never a friend. Well, maybe but no friends outside her family. Elsa supposed that Kristoff counted as a friend. He taught her to play the Lute.

"Friend eh? Well what's your name, friend of Anna?" The big beefy Nord asked her with his arms crossed, clearly not impressed. Presumably due to the fact that she was a mage.

Elsa's blue eyes turned to glare at him. She was very tempted to be sassy with him, but seeing as the man was just looking out for Anna, she decided to play nicely. "Ma'elsa." Elsa finally decided. It was safer this way. Anna's teal eyes looked at her questioningly, but the redhead didn't argue with her introduction.

"Sounds like a Khajiit name."

"That's because it is, ice brain." The archer female replied with a roll of her eyes. "Were you raised in Elsweyr?" The woman added curiously.

"Cub's Pack was from Elsweyr. Cub is from Skyrim and has lived in this land all her life." Elsa responded, not wanting to give too much of her past away.

"She's lived in Solitude for most of her life." Anna added quickly.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted at her. The woman threw her hand above her head and glared down at Anna. The Companion took a step backwards and covered her face with her gauntlets.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Don't hit me with your Ice Spike!"

Roars of laughter echoed from the three warriors. "I like this one, full of spirit. And she's not afraid to put Anna in her place. I knew I'd like her." The archer said with a grin.

"I have no issues to begin with." The other female added casually. She was an Imperial.

"I see the sword. I guess she's not all bad." The male decided. "But what is your mission?"

Both Anna and Elsa looked at each other at that statement. Neither honestly knew what to say. They could be honest and say that a massive black dragon attacked Helgen and they needed to warn the Jarl. Or they could say it was confidential. Both were rather unbelievable.

"Well…" Anna started off. The whole group prepared themselves for the inevitable long story. Even Elsa, who just me the Companion, knew this would be a long story. "I was in Helgen, right? And I was captured by Imperials and then they were going to kill me but then this big scary massive black dragon came and attacked. At some point I think I was knocked out because when I woke up, Ma'elsa was standing over me and we went to hide in this watchtower. Ulfric Stormcloak was there and some other Stormcloaks who were about to be killed. Well we ran up the watchtower but the dragon broke a hole in it. So Ma'elsa and I jumped out the hole."

The three warriors looked at Anna in shock. They were not believing what they were hearing. First off, how did Anna get from Eastmarch all the way to Helgen? Second, she was captured by Imperials who were going to kill her. That was unbelievable as Anna was an honorable Companion. Lastly, dragons were dead… or so they thought.

"The we ran out of the house, and out of Helgen. I think Ma'elsa and I sprinted from Helgen all the way to the Guardian Stones as fast as we could. Then we stopped in Riverwood to eat and I picked up some potions because the Imperials took mine. Oh! We promised a shopkeeper that we would go to Bleak Falls Barrow to get a Golden Claw or something from him. I forgot about that." Off to the side, Elsa put her hand up against her face and shook her head.

"Then we left Riverwood and ran all the way here. Then we fought a giant and won. That's when we me you all and then I started telling this story about how we escaped from a dragon and now we need to go tell the Jarl about it." Anna said, finishing the story cheerfully. Elsa was thankful that she didn't mention the Imperial soldier, as that would raise some questions.

"Well that's quite a story, Shield-Sister. The Jarl seems to have gotten news about the dragon attack as the gates are closed to outsiders." The archer said in a calmer voice. She seemed to be the leader of the group right now. "So your friend may have issues getting in. But you will have no trouble since you are a Companion."

"You two may as well come back with us. Maybe the guards will let, um, Ma'elsa in with us…" The Imperial suggested quietly. At least she remembered her name.

"Ria makes a good point. It couldn't hurt to try." The burly man said back.

"Sounds good! You don't mind right?" Anna had turned to Elsa to ask if she minded. The blond woman shook her head. It could be much worse. They could be with Stormcloaks.

The group of five quickly started their journey up to the great city. For Elsa, she very rarely traveled up this path. The last time she had been up near Whiterun, she had been but a girl. While the city was not Solitude, it was still incredibly impressive. The blonde woman found herself staring in awe as they group walked up. The walls were large and old. Elsa couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of something so old. The sun made them shine and seem almost white. No doubt that was where the name Whiterun came from.

While Elsa was marveling at Anna's home, the four Companions seemed to bet talking about Anna's adventure. The three others were eagerly listening to the redhead as she told the story in greater detail. Anna was describing the dragon in as great detail as she could. She had said that the dragon was as big as Jorrvaskr. Of course the other three hardly believed her, but they were still incredibly impressed. The fact that the two females had made it out of Helgen alive and nearly unscathed was impressive.

The group walked passed the stables and were heading up the path to the city when Elsa broke free of the group. She sprinted up the hill as fast as her legs could carry her. Anna was stunned but by the time she had recovered enough to call out, the blonde female had stopped. Elsa was up by where the Khajiit Caravans made camp. That was when the redhead remembered that she was known as Ma'elsa by Khajiit. So she probably knew these caravan traders.

Up at the camp, Elsa was greeted by the small group of catfolk with hugs and grins. "Ri'saad! Atahbah! Ma'randru-jo! Khalya!" The young blonde called out. The familiar fur tents had caught her eye. Without thinking. Elsa had charged up the hill excitedly. Those fur tents were definitely Khajiit.

Chuckles came from Ri'saad, who was standing now. Ri'saad was the leader of the Caravans that were currently in Skyrim. He had been in the area as long as Ra'kiraya, though frequently traveling home to Elsweyr for supplies. The elderly Khajiit moved to hug the the young female, who accepted. "Ma'elsa, fortune smiles upon this meeting." The old male said with a grin adorning his lips. He was a dark brown Khajiit with a white face and long grey mane. Adorming his figure was a pair of finer clothes.

"It pleases me to see such familiar faces in such an unfamiliar place." Elsa responded in her Khajiit accent. "Shall I inform Ra'kiraya of your well-being?"

"Ah, Ra'kiraya, it had been many a moon since we have been graced with her presence. She resides in the Nord city Solitude, no?" Ri'saad asked curiously. Three other members of his group looked at the Nord woman curiously.

"Yes, she assists at the Nord Temple when not in the court of Jarl Elisif the Fair." Elsa responded with a small grin on her face. "I believe, should you visit the city, Ra'kiraya would be more than pleased to welcome you inside it's walls." That news seemed to shock the four Khajiit. Many Khajiit were not even allowed in Nord cities. "Ma'dran has seen the wonders that the city has to offer."

"My ears hear what you say yet my mind cannot even begin to believe it." The voice of Atahbah broke though. "We have heard of Khajiit seeing the great city of Solitude. Such rumors have yet to be confirmed." Atahbah was a lighter brown then Ri'saad. She had one gold ring piercing in each of her pointed ears. Piercings were popular among the Khajiit. She wore a simple cream dress with a red apron over it.

"Many Nords do not look favorably on our race." Elsa replied to them. "Ra'kiraya is trusted by all. All Khajiit with her are not to be questioned or bothered." Such news was received well by the small group. It pleased Elsa to see that she could make them happy with her news. For as long as Elsa could remember, Khajiit had been forced to camp outside of most Nord cities. The feline race was not trusted.

"We shall send word to her and beg for her kindness." Ri'saad promised Elsa.

"It pleases me to hear this. Do send my greetings along with your kind words. It had been many moons since I have last spoken with my mother." Elsa responded.

"It would please Ri'saad to do so." The older Khajiit replied with a grin. "This one believes that the young cub must be leaving now." He pointed back to the four Companions who were standing behind them on the roads. Three of them looked rather confused as what was happening. Anna seemed to understand slightly, but even see seemed slightly confused.

"Yes." Elsa agreed quietly. "May your road lead you to warm sands." She told the group, who echoed her farewell. With one last look at the kindly catfolk of Elsweyr, Elsa jogged off to join the group.

"Many apologies for making Companions wait." Elsa told the group in her Khajiit accent.

"No trouble at all. We were enjoying catching up with our Shield-Sister." The archer replied kindly. She didn't seem too prejudice against the woman raised by Khajiit. "But let us continue. You have news on Helgen that I'm sure the Jarl will need to know."

The group started walking up the path again. They were nearing the gate when Anna spoke. "Oh, Ma'elsa! Do you mind making a stop at Jorrvaskr? I just want to let everyone to know I'm alive and all." Elsa shook her head and simply shrugged, signifying that she really didn't care. After all, coming to Whiterun was all Anna's idea. Elsa was planning on going to Solitude to see her family and tell them of dragons. Then it was back to High Hrothgar.

At the gate, the guards seemed wary of letting Elsa in. It was the Companions who vouched for the blonde woman. None of the guards liked it, but they ended up letting her in anyway. As the group walked into the city, Anna was smirking. The warrior leaned over to Elsa and put her lips to her ears.

"Imagine what their faces would be if they knew they were talking to the High Princess of Skyrim." Anna whispered to her companion.

Elsa almost instantly flushed. She could feel Anna's lips against her ear and it definitely caught her off guard. The young woman always had sensitive ears. She wasn't sure why that happened but it did. Khajiit were known for their ear sensitivities so it was often joked that she was really part Khajiit. Part of Elsa wanted to push Anna away, but the other part was seriously enjoying the feeling.

"I um… It w-would be funny." Elsa stammered out in a low voice.

Anna smirked and quickly pulled away from Elsa. It was just in time because both females nearly ran into a man dressed in Imperial Armor. It was Elsa who gracefully sidestepped away. Anna had nearly crashed into the man.

"Whoops! My bad! Sorry! Oh! Hello Adrianne!" Anna said quickly, trying to avoid knocking into the two.

"Hello Companion!" The female greeted them. She was an Imperial and donned Blacksmithing robes. She stood in front of a wooden store. Outside was a complete set of blacksmithing tools. No doubt she was a smith. he sign above the store read Warmaiden's.

"Good to see you made it back. Whiterun was worried when you didn't come back with Farkas a few days ago." The man said, breaking his conversation off with the female he was speaking to earlier. Presumably Adrianne.

"Well you know, clumsy old me got lost." Anna joked out, scratching the back of her head. "But I'm home and safe! Thanks for worrying about me, Idolaf! I feel so loved."

"Har har har. Get moving you, the city is worried. Let everyone know you're alive." The blonde male said with a grin on his face. Elsa assumed that he was Idolaf.

"Oh fine, I see when I'm not wanted." Anna said with mock hurt. The two others rolled their eyes to the young Companion and waved as she dragged Elsa away.

"That is Adrianne Avenicci. She's the daughter of Jarl Balgruuf's steward. The man is Idolaf Battle-Born. The Battle-Born's are Imperial supporters." Anna explained as they walked up the path. "Right now we're in the Plains District of Whiterun. That's where all the shops are." As Anna spoke, they entered a large open courtyard. There were multiple stands set up selling fresh meat, fruit, vegetables and even jewels. Anna pointed out two shops. One was an apothecary and the other was a general good store. Much like the Riverwood Trader. In the center of the courtyard was a well, presumably where everyone else got water.

"Belethor is a bit of a creep and a sleazeball but he has the goods." Anna said in a low tone. She had a silly grin on her face though. "And over there is the Bannered Mare. It's the local tavern for anyone who isn't a Companion. Sometimes we head down here to talk with the other people of Whiterun."

Grabbing her hand, Anna led the two up the steps. Once they got to the top, Elsa gasped. There was a massive tree growing in the middle of the city! She never saw anything like that in Solitude. Surrounding the tree were benches. Off to the left Elsa spied a temple. In her studies she read that the Temple of Kynareth, goddess of sky, nature and all things of that nature.

"That would be the Gildergreen. It used to look a lot nicer… Some say it's dying." Anna's voice seemed to be very sad at that. "The Priestess, Danica is always so busy that she can't tend to the tree. I'd help but I'm so busy with the Companions…" After that, Anna trailed off. Clearly she didn't want to talk about the tree anymore.

"So… where is Jorrvaskr?" Elsa asked, trying to cheer up her friend.

Just the mention of the mead hall seemed to cheer the woman right up. "Right! Be prepared!" Without hesitating, Anna ran around the right side of the tree and right up a set of large steps. Elsa heard a man preaching something about Talos, however she couldn't make it out. For a moment, she gaze shifted backwards to the man but she had to look forward again to make sure she didn't trip up the stairs.

Anna did actually trip up the steps in her excitement, but she recovered quickly and raced to the doors of the massive Mead Hall. In Elsa's opinion, it looked as if a massive ship had been flipped upside down and that was what created it.

"Welcome, Elsa." Anna started off in a dramatic tone. "To Jorrvaskr!" She finished with a grin. After finishing her statement, she threw the doors of the hall open to reveal the massive mead hall. Of course, right as she did that, a massive brawl broke out.

"Oh not again…" Anna mumbled as she saw the fight. Elsa stepped forward so that she could get a better view of the fight scene. The other members of the hall seemed to be encouraging the battle. Bets were being placed on the individuals. "Athis and Njada really have to stop this nonsense."

"They do is all the time?" Elsa asked curiously. Her blue eyes were focused on a brawl that was happening in an empty part of the large hall to her left.

"At least once a week. Come on. I better go find Kodlak. Gotta let him know I live." Anna still was holding on to Elsa's hand and the redhead dragged her away from the fight scene. The other members of the hall didn't seem to notice the two people wander off and down a set of steps that were off to the otherside of the hall.

Anna pushed open a door once they were down the steps and stepped through. Now the two females were directly under the mead hall and it was much quieter.

"This is the living quarters." Anna explained. She pointed at a room that was directly in front of the door they just walked through. "This is where all the Whelps sleep." Anna said. Upon seeing the look of confusion on Elsa's face, the woman elaborated. "Whelps are new bloods. Those who are not members of the Circle. All Circle members have their own room." She said. Pulling Elsa down the hall, she pointed out the other member's of the Circle's rooms.

"Uh… well. I don't have one… Yet." Anna explained awkwardly. "When I was caught by the Imperials, I just finished my initiation to the Circle. So I haven't been back here since I was first made a member you see… But I'll get a room soon."

By this point, they had reached an open room. In the room, two males sat. The younger one looked very similar to the burly male that was fighting the giant with them. The older one had almost white hair. The two wore the exact same armor that Anna wore. Steel with black fur lining it.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Anna called out cheerfully.

"Anna!" They both called out cheerfully. The younger man stood up and engulfed the female into a massive bear hug. From behind, Elsa clenched her fists. She was missing the warmth that Anna's hand had provided hers. That and all of these Companions had been all over young Anna. Perhaps it was jealousy...

"It's good to see you weren't killed." The older man said. "I see you have finished your initiation into the circle." At the mention of Anna's initiation the three suddenly became aware of Elsa's presence. Three sets of eyes looked at the fur-covered Nord.

"I did." Anna answered quickly. "And do I have a story for you two! Dragons have come back to Skyrim!"

"Dragons! You must have been dreaming, sister!" The young man said, mocking her slightly. He jokingly slapped her on the back at that.

"I'm not kidding, Vilkas! A huge black dragon attacked Helgen! Kodlak, you have to believe me!" Anna said, waving her hands for dramatic effect.

"Calm down, Anna. Vilkas, stop antagonizing her." The older man, Elsa assumed to be Kodlak, told the two. His name sounded very familiar. In response to that, Anna stuck her tongue out at Vilkas. That made Elsa grin a bit. It was completely immature but adorable. "That would definitely explain the higher security in the city. Have you spoke to the Jarl?"

"Not yet, we decided to stop here first to let you know I'm alive." Now the older man's attention turned to Elsa. It gave the blonde a chance to study him though.

"Kodlak Whitemane I assume?" Elsa asked, new reverting to her Nord mannerisms. Now she had remembered who he was!

"You assume correctly." The man said. He had long hair like any Nord did. He also had a matching white beard. "Might I ask your name?"

"They call me Elsa." Elsa had heard stories of the Harbinger of the Companions. The Harbinger was the leader of the Companions, of sorts. She knew of his skills and his honor. The man had been invited to the Court of her father and the court of her brother. Elsa had been present when the man came for a visit under her father's reign. It had been quite a while since his last visit and he surely looked as if he had aged.

"Of course! High Princess Elsa. My have you grown!" The Harbinger said jovially. He had seemed to recognize her even with her hood hiding most of her hair and face. "I see you are still as beautiful as ever. You can't hide your beauty under that hood of yours."

"Still as kind as I remember, Harbinger." Elsa replied with a grin. She thought she looked like a mess, but apparently people still found her attractive. He could also be lying. "I'm sure I need a bath though."

"Oh a little dirt never hurt anyone here. You are among those who enjoy getting dirty anyway." The Harbinger joked hack to her.

"High Princess Elsa? Better not let Vignar know about her. He'll be livid. It's best she leaves..." Vilkas spoke up from the side.

"She's a guest with me! Why can't I have her here. Old Vignar isn't a member of the Circle!" Anna argued.

"Now Anna, the High Princess can stay. However it is best that we keep her identity safe from Vignar. I'm sure he wouldn't betray a fellow Shield-Sibling but it's best to keep precautions." Kodlak said to the two, trying to appease both parties.

"I often go by Ma'elsa, my Khajiit title." Elsa suggested.

"That should work. But I shan't keep you two here much longer. You'd best go see Jarl Balgruuf. But afterwards, please come to enjoy a large dinner and excellent mead. You will be the guest of honor in Jorrvaskr tonight."

Elsa bowed to the Harbinger slightly. "It would be my honor, Harbinger."

* * *

Walking up to the Palace of the Jarl was intimidating. It stood at the top of a hill and overlooked all of Whiterun. Not even The Blue Palace was this intimidating. Well, it could have been but Elsa was far used to the sight of the massive palace that she called home that it didn't even phase her anymore.

"They Jarl lives here?" Elsa asked in shock as she approached the large wooden double doors that lead to the entrance.

"Yup. Welcome to Dragonsreach." Anna explained, pushing the doors open.

The two stepped into a large entry hall. The ceilings were far higher than anything Elsa had ever seen. It was even taller than the Blue Palace! It could fit a dragon! Maybe even two dragons! Roughly twenty feet into the massive hall, steps lead to a higher platform. Anna moved toward the steps first with Elsa following behind her.

"Do you want to go first?" Anna asked as she put one foot on the steps.

"Why would I go first?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Because you're a Princess." Anna responded as if it was the most obvious answer. "It would be rude for me to stand in front of you, right?"

"You can stand in front. Act as my protector." Elsa replied with a smirk. "You can be my housecarl."

"I am the member of the Companions! I am not some lowly housecarl." Anna retorted angrily. However she calmed when she saw the teasing grin on the blonde's face. "Fine, I'll act as your housecarl."

Snickering from behind the redhead, Elsa followed her up the steps. While Anna stomped up them like any male or warrior would, Elsa followed much more gracefully. Due to her constant training with the current Jarl Elisif as a child, Elsa still maintained her grace and poise later in life. During her training with the Greybeards, they marveled at her grace. Even Paarthurnax had complimented her upon his initial meeting of the High Princess.

The two females reached the top of the steps and Anna started off toward the Throne of the Jarl. From behind her, Elsa took in everything she could about the Jarl's court. On the floor, two massive tables could be seen on either side of the room, in the center was a roaring fire, which was customary for every household. A few Nords sat at the tables, eating whatever the cooks had served that day. The two females were eyes with distrust. Well, actually Elsa was eyed cautiously. Anna was a well known Companion.

With her eared hood over her head, Elsa looked incredibly suspicious. The two of them looked so suspicious that neither could approach the throne before a female Dunmer had approached them with her blade out. Anna had quickly drawn her blade and Elsa's hands were raised to ready and Ice Spike. She did not take too kindly to being threatened.

"Hail, Companion. Why do you bring a stranger to this hall?" The Dunmer asked, eyeing Elsa curiously.

Elsa, glared daggers to the Dunmer. Ra'kiraya had told young Elsa stories of how Khajiit used to be taken as slaves to Morrowind and serve Dunmer. To this day, many Khajiit still dislike the dark elves. So, naturally, Elsa was distrusting toward the Dunmer.

"Irileth, might I present the High Princess of Skyrim." Anna said in an even tone. She was still not pleased at being seen as the housecarl to Elsa, but she at least attempted to sound polite and formal.

At the mention of High Princess, the entire court fell silent. Now all heads were turned to the woman wearing leather armor with Sabertooth Pelt covering it. The hood covered most of her face, but her well known icy eyes could be seen.

"Wait. Was I supposed to say that?" Anna asked, turning to face Elsa.

An unladylike snort escaped Elsa after Anna had spoke. "It's fine, Anna. I'm sure everyone here will hold their tongue about my identity." Of course that meant they would hold their tongue of she would personally make sure they did not speak in the future. Not that Elsa would actually do such a thing, but they way she sounded made it rather convincing. After disabling her spells, Elsa pulled off her hood, revealing her tangled mess of bangs and her lazy blonde braid. The woman used her right hand to push her bangs back out of her face while her left hand brought the lazy braid to rest over her left shoulder.

Elsa definitely did not look like a princess. That was something everyone could agree to. Her hair was a mess. Elsa's face was caked in dirt and sweat and she was pretty sure that she smelled like coal or like burned flesh. Not to mention, most princesses aren't found wearing armor to make them look like a Khajiit. Then again, Elsa wasn't most princesses. She was the Khajiit Princess.

"Jarl Balgruuf. It's a pleasure to see you again." Elsa said, stepping forward and ignoring the Dunmer female. Red eyes glared at Elsa as she did so. Much like the blode didn't trust the elf, the elf didn't trust her back.

"Aye. It it definitely better circumstances than our last meeting." The Jarl replied to her. He sat lazily on his throne. Slouching and leaning back into it as if she was not important to him. Though many Jarls sat in that manor so Elsa wasn't bothered by that.

"Wait, you know each other?" Anna asked from behind Elsa.

"Of course, Jarl Balgruuf was one of the Jarls who attended the funeral of my brother. He was also at his coronation." Elsa didn't go on, but she didn't need to. Everyone in that room knew that her next word would have been 'when he was murdered.'

"And you father's death." Jarl Balgruuf replied. "Of course you were not present there, Lady Elsa." The blonde Nord man said that to get a rise out of her. To take a stab at her.

"No, sadly I was not. It was at my father's insistence that I stayed at High Hrothgar." Elsa responded coolly. This was something that Torygg had told all those in attendance at the funeral of her Father. There had been many comments about it made over time. The real reason she had been forced to stay at High Hrothgar was the fear that Elsa's grief would trap the city in a blizzard. It was smart, instead of subjecting Haafingar's Hold to a massive blizzard, only High Hrothgar received it. "However I am here on more pressing matters that cannot be delayed."

"I have already told General Tullius that I-" The Jarl started off angrily.

"This is not about General Tullius!" Elsa said back, raising her voice. It was laced with anger. "You will do best not to interrupt me, Jarl Balgruuf. Lest I do something I can't control." Her voice had come back down to a normal level but it was full of warning.

"Are you threatening me in my own court, Lady Elsa?" The Jarl spat out.

"No. I'm simply offering up a warning." Elsa replied with her voice sounding as cold as ice. "Now if I can continue without being interrupted, that would be fabulous."

"By all means, please do."

Icy blue eyes glared at the Jarl, but she continued. "A dragon has attacked Helgen early this morning. Both Shield-Maiden Anna and I were present during the attack."

"Dragon?" Many voices echoed the word in shock, including the Jarl himself.

"What do you think if that, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?" The Jarl asked the man standing next to him.

"My Jarl, how can we even be sure she's telling the truth?" The man asked. He was an Imperial who had a greatsword on his back. Elsa assumed that this man was the Steward and father of the Blacksmith woman that they had seen earlier that day.

"You dare question my word!" Elsa roared to the Imperial man. Elsa was not used to being questioned by anyone except for her family and the Greybeards. So, naturally, when she did get questioned, her tamper would flare. From behind her, Anna stood stunned with her jaw wide open. She wasn't staring at Elsa or the Jarl, instead she was staring at the floor.

"Um, Lady Elsa?" Anna called out timidly.

"Not now." Elsa hissed back, barely turning her head towards the Companion.

"Actually I think you may want to look down at the floor." Anna replied back in a hushed tone.

Taking Anna's advice, Elsa looked toward the ground and gasped. From her feet, ice was spreading across the stone floors. It was slow but noticeable. With a wave of her hand, the ice melted. _Fo. Ice. Cold. Calm. Conceal._ Elsa thought, calming herself down. Emotional outbursts were often the cause of her slipping ice magic. Studying The Way helped keep these slip ups minor, but they still appeared. Had she not been trained in the way, Elsa would probably have frozen the entire room.

"Forgive me for my outburst." Elsa finally managed out in an even tone. "You must be able to imagine the stress I've been under. After all, not many escape from a dragon and live to tell the tale." It wasn't a complete lie, but the excuse seemed to work with the Jarl's court. She had been living with Paarthurnax for a year before this. Seeing him wasn't shocking. Other dragons though, they were very shocking. They should be dead after all!

"It is completely understandable." The Jarl replied, not wishing to offend the princess more than he actually had that day. He had seen that his court had done far too much damage. If the rumors were true about this Princess, she was far stronger than anyone in this palace. "After all, you saw the first dragon to come back in what was probably thousands of years!"

_Actually this is the second dragon I've seen. They didn't all die._ Elsa thought with a smirk, but she obviously didn't say it out loud. "I am still surprised we made it out alive." Elsa responded. That was complete and genuine honesty. After all, Dragons used to have the entire human race enslaved. The dragon that Elsa knew, Paarthurnax is quiet possibly the only peaceful dragon. He first taught human about the Voice.

"Yes, well Riverwood is in the most immediate danger. Irileth-"

"I will send a detachment at once." The Dumner told him.

"Very good. Then on behalf of Whiterun, I thank you for this information." The Jarl replied. "However, I must ask if there was something else you could do for me."

"Asking for favors from a Princess?" Elsa mused with a smirk. Her arms crossed across her chest as she spoke. "And a busy Companion, I hope it's something extremely important."

"Aye, it is. I believe my Court Mage will be able to give you more information." Balgruuf replied. He too wore a confident smirk. It was no secret that the woman was magical.

Upon hearing the words 'Court Mage,' Elsa became interested, just as the Jarl had anticipated. Now she was thankful for the favor being asked. Perhaps in repayment her could teach her spells. She needed more Ice Spells and Conjuration spells. The two females followed the Jarl to where the wizard, Farengar, was working.

"Farengar, I have two who may be able to assist you." The Jarl said before leaving.

The mage looked up from his work to see Anna dressed in her Wolf Armor and Elsa in her fur and Leather armor. Unlike the rest of the court, he actually recognized the Princess.

"Lady Elsa, what an honor to have you assist me in my research." The wizard said quickly.

"What are we doing and where are we expected to go?" Anna asked curiously.

The wizard turned to glare at her but Anna ignored it. Elsa simply smiled a little. Part of her was curious as to why Anna wanted to cut to the chase. A rumble in Elsa's stomach gave her an idea. Ice blue eyes met teal and they both knew what the other wanted. Food.

"Well. I need you to retrieve a stone. Now when I say retrieve I mean delve into a deep and dangerous Nordic ruin to search for a stone that may or may not be there." Farengar said to them awkwardly.

"Where?" Elsa asked. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Bleak Falls Barrow."

"Oh, alright! We can do it! We were planning on heading up there tomorrow!" Anna said cheerfully. "We'll take the job!"

"Excellent, I'll be awaiting your return!" The wizard said, relieved.

The two waved and Anna grabbed Elsa's hand again. The redhead rushed to the door of Dragonsreach so that they could get to Jorrvaskr. Elsa didn't even fight Anna, she was just as hungry as Anna! When the other female grabbed her hand, Elsa couldn't help but grin slightly and blush.

Anna forced the doors open and ran out of them. The two raced down the steps that lead down to the Wind District. Anna took the steps two at a time. Elsa was practically running down the steps in her attempt to keep up with Anna.

"You're slow!" Anna yelled while she ran down the steps.

"You're just inhumanly fast!" Elsa retorted. There was no response from Anna, just a smirk. When they reached the base of the steps, Anna scooped Elsa up bridal style. The blonde female held on to the redhead's armor for dear life while Anna just laughed at her antics. "You're also inhumanly strong! Now put me down!" Elsa shouted, her voice had a bit of panic laced in it.

"You're slowing me down! And I want my food and I want it now!" Anna responded, carrying Elsa through the Wind District.

Elsa's face was a deep shade of red as Anna carried her. Elsa's slender arms moved to wrap around Anna's neck. Not to injure her, it was just in case Anna dropped her. The Companion was incredibly strong. She seemed to be carrying Elsa with relative ease. It was strange, for a woman that Elsa had just met that day, she felt relatively comfortable around her. Perhaps it was due to escaping from the dragon with her. The fact that the young warrior was also extremely attractive didn't really hurt.

The Gildergreen could be seen right in front of them as Anna carried Elsa. Off to the side by a statue, a man was preaching about Talos. The statue behind him, was the God, Talos. Ever since the White-Gold Concordat, all people in Tamriel were forced to stop worshiping Talos. Many still did so in secret. Even Elsa's father, Istlod, secretly worshiped Talos. Torygg did as well but he hid it from the world. Many Nords still worshiped him.

"Ignore him. He does that all the time." Anna commented as she saw the blonde look over at the Talos preacher.

"It's illegal. How had he not been arrested?" Elsa asked curiously. In all reality, she should be arresting the man for doing what he was doing.

"There are no Imperials in this city. Some supporters but no soldiers. The Jarl won't allow it. So with no one enforcing the Talos law, no one arrests him…" Anna explained, now walking up the steps to Jorrvaskr. "Though sometimes I wish he was arrested. Just listening to him preach about Talos gets annoying…"

"Do you worship Talos?" Elsa asked curiously.

Anna looked like an elk caught in dragon fire when Elsa had asked her question. "I… um well… I- it's against the law and all." The Companion stuttered out. "Oh look, we're here! Let's go eat!" Anna put Elsa down on her feet. The blonde didn't loosen her grip on Anna though. When the Companion tried to rush into Jorrvaskr, Elsa pulled her back. The poor woman nearly slipped and fell, but she regained her footing.

"Answer the question… Honestly." Elsa said in a low voice. This was one of the few times that the two had been standing still and next to each other. It was at this time that Elsa noticed that Anna was actually slightly shorter than her. No doubt Anna's armor was adding some height to her.

"Well- I… um… yes." Anna finally responded. Her teal eyes did not meet Elsa's icy blue gaze. Instead they studied the stony ground. So they didn't see Elsa's lips curve upward into a small grin.

The princess moved and pressed her lips against Anna's ear, much like the female had done not but a few hours ago. "Between you and me, I do too." Elsa let her lips linger on the shell of Anna's ear for just a moment longer before she pulled away. She was then greeted with the sight of a flushed Companion who was struggling to form words.

"Shall we eat?" Elsa asked while Anna was trying to stutter out some sort of reply.

"Ye-yeah." Anna replied, stuttering slightly. Payback was sweet.

* * *

Dinner with the Companions did not disappoint. Before entering Jorrvaskr, Elsa made sure to put her hood back up to better protect her identity. By the time they had arrived, most of the Companions had already taken their seats at the large 'U' shaped table. There were two spots open next to the Harbinger. They were both next to each other, which put Elsa at ease.

"Ah! Ma'elsa! Welcome! I had hoped you and Anna would join us for dinner!" Kodlak boomed, welcoming the two to the hall.

Anna lead Elsa down the steps of the hall and offered her the seat next to Kodlak. The blonde gladly accepted it and saw down. Anna then took the seat next to Elsa and the dinner officially started.

Both Anna and Elsa found themselves famished. While the other Companions were talking and making merry, Anna and Elsa found themselves stuffing their faces. Anna looked like a typical warrior, leaning over plate and stuffing every piece of food that she could in her mouth. She wasn't even using her utensils, she was using her hands. Elsa on the other hand ate quickly but with with grace. Each bite was not too large. The woman even wiped her lips off with a napkin. The warriors who surrounded her laughed at the way she ate.

"Oi Harbinger, why bring such a milk drinker into our halls?" An elderly man asked. He was bald with one blind eye it seemed.

"I wash yershelf if I wash 'oo!" Anna said with her mouth stuffed full of food.

"She help us take down a giant today, Skjor." The burly man from earlier said.

"You're kidding, Farkas. That small thing couldn't even take on a wolf if she tried." The older man's good eye locked on with Anna and the female archer who sat next to her. Anna gulped and quickly looked down at her food. The female archer from earlier, Aela, smirked and took a swig of mead. The archer had three thick diagonal lines painted down her face. Many Nords wore warpaint, she was one of them. Elsa noticed that many of the Companions actually wore war paint. Anna was one of the few odd ones without.

"So that one is Skjor. He fought in the Great War about twenty years back." Anna muttered to Elsa. Skjor had warpaint. "Everyone is convinced that he and Aela have a thing going on." A smack sounded next to Anna. Upon further investigation, it was determined that Aela had hit the young woman. Lightly, but she still hit her.

"Then over there is Farkas and Vilkas, they're twins. A bit older than me too. We were the three kids that trained around Jorrvaskr." Anna explained in a low tone. Elsa had remembered that Vilkas had the same armor as Anna had. Farkas had taken down the giant. The twins had warpaint around their eyes.

"Next are Athis, that dark elf over there, and Tovar." Anna pointed at the two with her glass of mead. After taking a swig, she continued. "Tovar is a bit of a drunk but a cheery guy. He get's jealous easily though. Athis is always getting into fights with Njada, she's over there." Anna used her mug of mead to point out a Nord woman in a helmet. "Its best to keep those two separated because they always start fights. She's pretty rude too." Elsa snickered at that and she also took some mead. The blonde noted that it wasn't as good as her preferred Black-Briar mead, but mead was mead. "Next we have Ria, who you met this morning. She's the newest whelp." Ria was the only Imperial among the Nords and Athis.

"Then we have Vignar…" Anna said in a tone that Elsa couldn't identify. "He's a massive Stormcloak supporter, which is why you're Ma'elsa. Brill is next to him and he follows Vignar around all the time. Steer clear from him." Elsa nodded, she didn't want to be near him anyway.

The group of warrior finished their meal after an hour. Back in Solitude, this is where everyone else would be going to sleep. Obviously that was not how Jorrvaskr worked. After their meal, everyone then got drunk and started singing.

"Alright, guest of Anna, sing us a tune!" Vilkas called out from his seat. "You can sing right!" A roar of laughter erupted from the group.

"She's from Solitude! Growing up around them bards she better know how!" Vignar called out from his seat. "Go on girl, sing!"

Elsa turned to Anna as to ask what she should sing. Anna simply shrugged. "Something fitting?" She ended up replying. This just made Elsa roll her eyes. But she did have an idea. Her blue eyes caught sight of a lute and she grinned. Rising from her seat, Elsa gracefully made her way to get the lute. The young woman's fingers experimentally plucked at the strings before she grinned. The instrument was in tune enough for Elsa. Then the woman moved do that she stood in front of all the companions. With the dragons returning, it made sense that she only sing something in the Dragon language. This was a song that she had been taught in her training. It was written in Dovahzul and the tune had been thought lost, Elsa had spent last year finding it with the help of her lovely Masters.

Elsa started gently plucking at the strings of the lute. Her fingers ran over the instrument as if she had been trained in playing it. The woman's voice started off low and slow, as was the song. _"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dien vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal."_ The Companions all raised an eyebrow as they listened to the female. None expected her to be able to sing in Dragon language. _"Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."_ The song was rather slow. However Elsa still sung it proudly.

Anna sat there, wide eyed and with her jaw completely opened. Elsa had her eyes mostly closed at this point. The parts of her eyes that were open were focused completely on the instrument in her hands. _"Huzrah nu, Kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein."_ Elsa's voice dropped slightly to almost non existence. The rest of the Companions struggled to hear her over the roar of the fire. _"Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein."_ The song was still quieter here, but now they could hear Elsa. _"Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein."_ The blonde's voice slowly started to crescendo and gain back it's strength. _"Sharot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pa, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein."_ There was a small few second interlude here before the woman continued on.

_"Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundien."_ Elsa's voice was louder here, but she refrained from looking at anyone. Anna thought it was because she was shy. _"Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan boahlok wah diivon fin lein."_ A second lute interlude followed here. There was a longer break in her singing here. There lute playing added some interesting flourishes that Anna thought might have been mistakes. She wasn't sure though.

_"Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod finvul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mafaeraak ahrk ruz."_ Elsa held the last note in that phrase before quickly moving into the next part of the phrase. The young woman may have taken a quick breath but no one was sure. _"Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz."_ At this point, Elsa took the longest lute interlude that she had through the whole song. Her fingers ran over the lute quickly making interesting sounding melodies. Elsa looked very focused on the lute itself. Her fingers were precise and her face was one of pure concentration.

When Elsa resumed her singing, this time her voice was much louder and far more fanfare-like. _"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal."_ Not only was she louder, she was also more confident. The companions all watched eagerly. Theirs cups of mead were raised high and even though they could not sing along, they swayed with the music. _"Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."_ Elsa held the last note for quite a bit. It was a high note but Elsa's voice made it sound lovely. Her Vibrato added a dash of elegance to complete the song. Finally she cut herself off and looked to the companions with a small blush on her face.

Roars of applause filled the hall. Not only did she get applause but cheers from the hall. Farkas actually stood up and slapped Elsa on the back as a well done. Anna grinned and ran up to her, offering her a cup of mead.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you knew dragon language." Anna yelled over the familiar tune of Ragnar the Red that Tovar had started.

"It was a part of training." Elsa yelled back. She had placed the lute down carefully and sat down next to Anna.

"What else did you learn!?" The redhead asked eagerly.

"Maybe I'll show you later! Let's enjoy the night!" Anna didn't argue with that. After taking a swig of mead, the two females joined in singing Ragnar the Red. Anna belted it out at the top of her lungs. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the young redhead's energy. It was contagious because soon Elsa found herself belting out the song. "And_ the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no mooooo~re! When his ugle red head rolled around on the floor!" _

The rest of the night was a large hilarious blur. At some point The Age of Aggression and the Age of Oppression were both sung at once. Half of the hall had taken the Age of Oppression, including Vignar Grey-Mane. Both Elsa and Anna had taken the Age of Aggression. The hilarious part of the song was when it came to the slight differences. During the splits, Elsa and Anna's voices belted out their part of the song. Together they were able to drown out the other side of the song. No one minded though. The two girls sounded better than the tone deaf males. Since the Companions had kept their opinions of the civil war to themselves, the mixing of the songs bothered no one. The only person who actually voiced anything was old Vignar.

Every person in the mead hall sang a song, some even two, for the night. Farkas and Vilkas sang a lovely duet. The song was complete and utter ridiculousness but it made it hilarious. Not that anyone minded the silliness. After long days of fighting and training, it was good to sit back and just be merry. After the twins, Njada had started a rousing tune of the Pirate King of the Abecean. Kodlak and Skjor both sang songs of the Great War, which they both had fought in. Skjors was sad and mournful. Kodlak's sounded more like a tune they would use after a victorious battle. Aela had a fune song regarding a hunt. It seemed like a well known one by the rest of the hall yet Elsa had never heard of it. From what she gathered, the huntress made the song up on her own.

Athis and Ria both sang songs from their own countries. The particular song that Ria had sung was a familiar one to Elsa. The Fall of Dagon - a song which referred to the Oblivion Crisis. There have been many songs since that commemorated the event. However Athis' song was something that Elsa has never heard. It was about how the Dark Elves fled from Morrowind. Supposedly the song was one that was made up while traveling from the country. In all reality, it was quite sad but the Dunmer sang it so well.

_"With three beers down, the Orc did frown, and bid the Elf goodbye!"_ Cries rang out in the hall. _"For none could know, T'was not for show, and someone had to diiiie!"_

"Alright! We have time for one more before we must all go to bed. Does anyone have any requests?" Kodlak called out to the mass of drunken Companions.

"Ragnar the Red!" Tovar shouted with his mug held high. The leather armor clad male was lying in a drunken heap on the floor.

"We've sung that three times! No! Let the guest pick our last song!" Called Aela who was sitting on the steps. She wasn't drunk, but she seemed nearly there. Next to her was Skjor who was keeping the woman sitting up.

They had sung Ragnar the Red a lot. Each time the group had added something different. During their last rendition, Tovar had acted as Ragnar and Aela had acted as the Shield-Maiden Matilda. They had even shouted "Shield-Maiden Aela" instead of Matilda. It explained why Tovar was on the floor though.

"Get the lute and sing!" Ria called cheerfully. She was very giggly and sitting on Athis' lap.

"THE LUTE!" The twins, Farkas and Vilkas echoed out with glee. The two of them were completely drunk at this point.

Others voiced their agreement and Elsa was forced up to the stand again. This time the young blonde wandered back up in front of them. This time she was far more confident and giddy. The source of this was most likely due to the amount of mead she had ingested. Picking up the lute, Elsa started playing a familiar tune that everyone knew. _"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart!"_ Cheers erupted as the familiar song began to play. With tankards of mead raised to the sky, everyone began to belt out the song.

Once Elsa finished, everyone downed their mead and staggered down the steps to go to their beds. Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's hand and lead her down the hall. Elsa had no idea where she was going, but apparently it was to bed. The redhead turned down a hall and kicked open a door. Inside was a room with a chest and a bed and a few other necessities.

"Farkas said this is my new room." Anna said as Elsa stepped in. She closed the door behind the blonde and smiled. "So you'll be staying in here with me and then we leave for Bleak Falls Barrow tomorrow."

Elsa nodded. The blonde pulled off her hooded cloak and let her hair out of the braid. She really needed to run a brush through her hair. She also needed to bathe, but that could wait an extra day she supposed. Slowly, Elsa began to unbuckle the clasps on her armor. Her top portion had many clasps up the sides that Elsa had begun to undo deftly. Just as she was about to pull off her top, Anna's voice called to her.

"Can you help me?" She asked in a small voice.

Turning, Elsa saw Anna standing with her armor completely undone, but it looked as if she needed help pulling it off. Elsa giggled slightly put she helped Anna ease herself out of it. The armor was heavier than Elsa expected and she nearly dropped it. Thankfully Anna helped her with it. Quickly Anna took over and she hung the armor on a wooden rack that was in the corner.

Once Anna was armor-less, the redhead was left standing in a light green tunic and dark grey trousers. Even though the tunic hung loosely on the woman, Elsa had spied muscles from where it had ridden up in the process of removing the armor. Anna's arm muscles were incredibly noticeable and honestly very impressive. All of the training she had done with the Companions clearly had benefited her. Elsa couldn't help just just stare at the woman for a moment.

"Are you going to take your armor off?" Anna asked her curiously

"What? Oh! Yes!" Elsa replied quickly with a slightly red face. Since her armor was simply leather and fur, it was much easier to take off and move in.

Elsa removed her top and gingerly placed it on top of the chest in Anna's room. Her boots quickly followed and then her armored trouser. Afterward, the young blonde was left standing in a thin blue tunic and skin tight black trousers. Unlike Anna's loose clothing, Elsa's left very little room for imagination. Now the two just needed to figure out their sleeping arrangements.

"So- I um… You can have the bed and I can sleep on the floor." Anna said quickly. Now her face was as red as her hair. "Not- not because I don't want to sleep with you because I would love to. Not sleep with like sleep WITH you and all. I mean I would like to sleep. Just sleep. In bed. You could be in the bed or not, it's just sleep. Yeah. Sleep..."

"Anna. It's fine. We can share. It's a double bed." Elsa replied.

Both females had slightly red faces but agreed that they really did just want to sleep. So Elsa took one side and Anna took the other side. Blowing out the candles that illuminated the room, the females both fell quiet. Soon the sound of soft snores started to echo through the room and Elsa knew that Anna had fallen asleep. Slowly her big blue eyes fell closed. _"For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows… You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come."_ Elsa murmured out before sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

**Wow! Hi everyone! I want to thank you for all the love on my last chapter! I got a lot of good pointers in my last batch of review so I really want to thank you for it! This chapter may be similar to the last one in the style as I had already written it when I had posted Chapter two. Hehe... Yeah, this had been written for a few days now and you haven't seen it. I edited it a bit but this chapter had literally been the death of me and I sort of ragequit on it. About halfway through I was done. So there's no editing there. I was really done. Like brain turned off done. I can't even look at this chapter without my brain quitting. I really hate how the scene with the Jarl went, I was kind of trying to get more sassy!Elsa and it became a little dark and OOC. Like I think that's the worst part of the chapter (If we could please not comment on it, that would be fabulous please).**

**Again, God!Elsaness will appear through the story line. Just be waaaaaaaaarned. Also, my chapters are usually NEVER this long. Like ever.**

**Anywho~ Next time will be getting to (and maybe through) Bleak Falls Barrow. (Maybe through. Maaaaaybe.) Oh! Before I forget! To all you who have never played Skyrim, I'm sorry if this is confusing. Over time I'll try to explain this better! Promise! Probably at the end of my next chapter as my Authors note is getting pretty big...**

**Also, a bit of advertising (for my lovely friend) for RoastedWolf. Her story, Zero Gravity is a fabulous Dragon Rider Elsanna fic that I am IN LOVE with! If you have the time, PLEASE go read it! I absolutely adore it! The latest chapter (12) was fantastic! Also, go follow her on Tumblr! Her user name is RoastedWolf there too! She's great! Okay! Thanks! Also! Check out Windstrider97 and her story Remembering Her! It's so good!**

**If there is anything else you think I can add more of to make these chapters great, please tell me (but be nice please! I get my feelings hurt easily). I want to improve as best I can! It's been a while since I've written so I'm doing my best to brush up on my writing! I serious, every little bit helps me! I don't usually make chapters this long so please don't expect long ones! ****Thanks for reading OVD so far (Yes, I'm calling it OVD now)! Your reviews mean so much to me! I read each and every one! They make me happy! **Love you guys for reviewing, following and favoriting! Thanks bunches! 

**~TR**


	4. The Golden Claw

Warmth. That was what she felt. Absolute warmth. Elsa couldn't honestly remember the last time she had felt so warm and content. She was always so cold. Many would remark on how cold her skin felt and she would always brush it off as cold from the air. Now she just felt comfortable and warm. She was snuggled up against something that was warm and smelled like honey- no, mead. This thing was also very soft and felt like a pillow. With a small grin on her face, Elsa buried her face into the warmth slightly. One arm was curled up close to her body while the other one slung over the warm pillow and cuddled it.

What Elsa didn't realize was that her pillow was actually Anna. She also didn't realize that Anna was wide awake and watching the blonde sleep with a grin on her face. The young Companion had a very restless just kept her from sleeping. Deep inside her, Anna knew why, but she wouldn't tell the sleeping woman. She also wouldn't wake her. It was apparent that Elsa needed sleep. So the young redhead let her sleep. Anna brought one of her muscular arms down to pull Elsa closer to the heat she was giving off. Elsa was cool to the touch, which was very nice because Anna was always hot.

A soft knock soon tore Anna's gaze away from the sleeping Elsa. "Who is it?" She asked quietly.

"Aela." The voice called. "May I come in?"

"Yup! Come in!" Anna replied back happily.

The door slowly creaked open and the Nord woman walked in. She didn't have her green warpaint on, which was odd. She wore the rest of her leather and iron armor though. Upon walking in she wrinkled her nose in disgust and stuck her tongue out.

"By the Eight! You two stink!" Aela said. The woman brought her hand to cover her nose. "I'm getting Tilma to get you a bath! Both of you!"

"Fine fine!" Anna replied laughing slightly. Of course she knew that both Elsa and she smelled like mead, sweat and grime. Anna was quite ready to get clean though. She hadn't bathed in what was probably days.

"I'll get you when Tilma finishes getting it ready. By the Eight, I may help her." Aela grumbled before making her way to the door.

"You may want to fix your face." Anna piped up as Aela left. The woman waved her hand at Anna and closed the door behind her. That just made the redhead snicker slightly before looking down at the blonde beauty in her arms. Anna had only known her for one day but she was gorgeous.

Anna didn't know how long she had been staring at Elsa. It had to be quite a while because soon enough, Aela was back with a scrub brush. This time the Nord wore her green facepaint. The gauntlets on her armor were off though. In Anna's mind, Aela with a scrub brush was actually rather intimidating. Her face said that the meant business.

"Up and at'em, pup. Wake the kitten up too. You both are getting seriously cleaned." The nord woman declared. Needless to say, both Elsa and Anna had an interesting morning.

Once the two women were thoroughly cleaned (to Tilma, the maid for the Companions, standards) they were allowed to get dressed. Anna and Elsa had been taken separately to be bathed and clothed, so neither saw each other until it was time for them to eat breakfast.

Up in the Mead Hall, most of the Companions were wide awake and eating breakfast when Anna had joined them. She had noticed that Elsa was not among the group yet, that meant that Tilma was still taking care of Elsa. To Anna, it was strange to have Aela scrub the dirt from her. The woman didn't trust Anna to clean herself though. For good reason though. So after the awkward bath, she was finally allowed to get dressed. Anna had raced back to her room after that and put on her armor as fast as humanly possibly. Taking a seat next to Aela, the two redheads ate their breakfast. Every so often, Anna would turn her head back to see if Elsa was coming up the steps. She wanted to see what the High Princess looked all cleaned up. After looking up four times without spotting the blonde, Aela hit her.

"You look like a love-sick pup. Eat your food. She'll be up when she's up." The archer growled out. "So how was your first night?"

"I feel like I didn't get any sleep. I'm pretty sure I've been up for hours." Anna grumbled out as she munched on some sausage.

"Aye. The only downside in my opinion. But you'll get used to it." Aela replied.

"Whatever," Anna grumbled out. Her attention turned back to her food. Moments later, Aela elbowed her.

"Princess alert." The archer snickered out.

Almost instantly, Anna's teal eyes looked up to see Elsa walking up the last few steps. The woman looked utterly gorgeous. With her face clear of dirt and grime, Anna could see that she was incredibly pale. While Elsa had her hood pulled up, there was a tiny clump of hair that fell directly down the center of her face. It stopped just above her eyebrow. In the lighting, Elsa's hair looked almost white, it was beautiful. If Anna hadn't seen it yesterday, she would have sworn it was actually white. The companion could see more of her blonde locks poking out from under her hood. It seemed as if she had it braided. Anna guessed that old Tilma had done it for her.

The princess had strutted over to the two Nord females and Anna couldn't help but stare in shock. Clearly after her bath, Elsa was far more confident. She radiated sex appeal and by the God Anna loved every second of it. Even with her pretty bulky fur and leather armor, she looked fabulous.

"Morning!" Anna said cheerfully. "Take a seat, enjoy some breakfast before we head out."

"Ma'elsa thanks you for your generosity." Elsa replied in her Khajiit voice, as Anna had started calling it. At first Anna was confused, but she remembered that all the Companions, except Kodlak and Vilkas, knew of her as Ma'elsa the Khajiit Nord thing.

The woman took her place next to Anna and instantly bit into a piece of sausage. Most of what Elsa had eaten was actually meat. Since cats were carnivores, that probably meant that the catfolk of Elsweyr also ate a lot of meat. In the end, Elsa did eat an apple and she drank an awful lot of water. Even though she ate a lot of food, she made sure to sit up straight, not put too much food in her mouth, chew with her mouth closed and all those other princessy things that made her stick out like a sore thumb in Jorrvaskr. Once Elsa placed her fork down on the table, Anna spoke.

"You ready?" The bubbly companion asked her. Elsa nodded to the Companion and Anna dragged her out of her chair and quite literally, right out of the doors of Jorrvaskr.

Elsa finally regained her balance as they charged down the steps out front of the mead hall. They raced right toward the Gildergreen. To her right, Elsa noted the man was out preaching about Nord God, Talos. Of course, ever since the Great War, it was illegal to worship Talos, but clearly that didn't stop anyone. Behind the man stood a statue of Talos. Just before smacking into the large dying tree, Anna veered left sharply and turned to race down another set of steps that put the two girls in the Plains District. Elsa could see that the market place below was busy as the Market in Solitude would get. Vendors selling food and other needs, people buying food for their supper, it was just as everything should be on a nice morning.

Anna waved to all the people in the marketplace. Many of the people there waved back to the energetic Companion. "Happy Tirdas!" Anna called to them while rushing out of the marketplace.

It was Tirdas? That was news to Elsa. The incident outside of Darkwater Crossing had been on Loredas. That meant that she hadn't sent message back to her family in three days. Elisif would be worried sick if Elsa didn't send a Courier out to her sister. Unfortunately that would have to wait until after Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Come on, Ma'Elsa, you're slow!" Anna called out cheerfully. "I'm practically dragging you!"

"Feisty one could always carry khajiit if she is too impatient!" Elsa joked back in her Khajiit tone.

"Don't tempt me, you know I will!" Anna replied with a laugh. "Oh, look, the gates!"

Somehow Anna had let the two female all the way to the gates of Whiterun and Elsa didn't even notice. She had been too absorbed in her thoughts about her worried sister to notice. The woman wasn't even her actual sister, she married into the family. Of course Elsa was adopted but most people tended to overlook that.

Anna pushed the massive gate doors of Whiterun open and the two females walked out of the city. They ran over the drawbridge and down the path outside of the city. Elsa looked over to the camping grounds that the Khajiit had been at the day before, unfortunately they had left. It saddened the woman, but Anna kept dragging her along the path so Elsa had to force it out of her mind.

The two females stopped at the Whiterun stables. They were located just past the Khajiit campgrounds. It was simply a wooden house with a few stalls for horses. Anna seemed to know the owner of the stables because she walked right up to a horse and started petting it and cooing at it. The sight was kind of adorable but it didn't hold Elsa's attention for long. Instead an elegant white and grey spotted colored horse with a white tail and mane caught Elsa's eyes.

"Marsh?" Elsa called to it quietly.

The horse's ears pricked and it turned it's attention to the blonde nord. Upon seeing Elsa, the horse walked up to her and gleefully pressed it's muzzle into her chest. Giggling, Elsa wrapped her arms around it's muzzle and placed her forehead against it's head.

"Marsh! You found me! You're such a smart boy!" Elsa said to the massive horse.

"Woah! You have a horse?" Anna asked Elsa as she lead a chestnut mare out of it's stall.

"Aye, this is Marsh. His name is Marshmallow, but my … friend, Kristoff called him Marsh. Kristoff used to be a Stable boy in Solitude before going to the Bard's College. He took care of Marsh for me." Elsa explained. She stopped hugging Marsh and was now petting him happily.

"Well that's gonna make our trip faster! Get him all ready to go and we can be off!" Anna exclaimed.

Thankfully for Elsa, Marsh was still mostly ready to go. The Stablemaster had taken care of the young stallion for Elsa, which she thanked him and gave him some gold in thanks. Soon enough, Elsa had the stallion ready to go. With practiced ease, she swung up onto the saddle and met Anna on the cobblestone path. Marsh was larger than the mare that Anna had.

"So Elsa and Marsh, meet Joan." Anna said, leading the two back down the road that they had come down the previous day.

"Joan, that's an interesting name for a horse." Elsa told Anna as the duo passed the farm where the massive giant had been attacking the day before. Elsa noted that the body had been moved and the farmers were back out in the fields, tending to their crops. They waved to the two females, who both waved pack happily.

"So is Marshmallow, but you don't see me laughing at you." Anna replied with a silly grin. "Did you name him Marshmallow or did you friend Kristopher?"

"Kristoff." Elsa quickly corrected. The blonde bard always hated when someone got his name wrong. Now it have become a habit to correct his name before he got angry. Even when the bard wasn't present, Elsa still habitually corrected the name. "But the name was mine. Kristoff just calls him Marsh. The name has stuck, obviously." The horse snorted in agreement. Elsa smiled and patted his neck a few times before continuing. "He's been my faithful companion since he was a foal."

"That's so cute." Anna gushed out. For a warrior, Anna still definitely acted like a typical girl. It was so adorable.

"How did you come up with Joan?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well..." Anna started, preparing to tell a long story. Elsa grinned and just listened to the Companion ramble.

As the horses continued down the path, the smell of honey and mead filled the air. It was coming from the Honningbrew Meadery. The sound of birds chirping could be heard as well as the sound of running water. To the girl's left, water rushed by them, moving to join the larger body of water ahead that was known as the White River.

Reaching the crossroads, the girls took a right and followed the path. This path was the exact same one that they took to get from Riverwood to Whiterun. The horses started up the small incline at a nice easy pace. As they continued up the stony path, a roar of a waterfall could be heard. It was actually peaceful. This time there were no wolves, which Elsa was secretly thankful for. They turned and continued heading up, this time they could see the waterfall over stoned that were along the side of their path.

During this time touring the area, Elsa was actually able to relax and take in the landscape. The area they were getting into was mostly forest. They had left the plains of Whiterun Hold behind now. These forests were more like those of Falkreath Hold to the south of Riverwood. Helgen was located in the forested hold of Falkreath.

"You know, this isn't a bad ride." Anna finally said, looking over the White River as the water rushed over the waterfall. "When you're not running for your life, Skyrim is actually really beautiful."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at that statement. What the companion said was true though. Skyrim was a beautiful land. From the snowy peak of the Throat of the World, to the vast open plains of Whiterun Hold. Even the marshy lands of Hjaalmarch to the north west had their own sort of beauty.

"Yes, Skyrim is beautiful. The lights in the north are beautiful at night." Elsa said as she remembered the beautiful colors that lit up the night sky. "But even these forests are beautiful in their own way." The mage said as she gestured to the trees surrounding them. "I prefer snowy mountains though." Elsa finally said.

"Ah! A true Nord you are!" Anna called out with a jolly laugh.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh along with her. Nords were well known for not only being great warriors but also for being hardy folk who could stand the cold. Many people who came to the province would always remark on how cold the winds were. The Khajiit often complained of the cold air and how it chilled them to the bones. Elsa, being a Nord, didn't know much of what they meant. The cold never really bothered her. That didn't mean she would stop wearing her furs.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sure that if I was taken to Elsweyr, I would have died." The blonde Nord laughed out. "I swear, I start melting if it gets too hot!"

"Well I'm glad you didn't go to Elsweyr. Who would I have escaped Helgen with?" Anna replied.

"Probably some of those barbaric Stormcloaks." Elsa replied. Her tone was bitter as she spoke. There was obviously no hiding how much she hated the Stormcloaks.

"Probably." Anna replied. He tone was flat and she didn't give away any indication that she hated the Stormcloaks or not.

The two had casually made their way back to the stone bridge that would take them to Riverwood. The wooden houses and buildings could be seen easily across the river. The mill, which was what Riverwood was known for, was running like normal. The two could also notice the extra guards that were patrolling through the town. It seemed as if the Jarl had sent out those soldiers last night while the two females slept.

"So where is Bleak Falls Barrow?" Elsa asked as her gaze lingered upon the town of Riverwood.

"This way, follow me." Anna replied. She and Joan started moving up a path that lead into the mountains.

Elsa had no idea it was there in all honesty. Perhaps she wasn't paying much attention when they had left the day before. It seemed slightly hidden to her. Not long after starting on the path, the stones that their horses were walking on had soon disappeared and the path just became dirt. The trees that had dotted the land soon became sparse and the air began to turn cold. As Elsa and Anna rose higher on to the mountain, Elsa noticed snow up ahead. She felt far more comfortable in the snow. Marsh did as well.

While the horses in Skyrim were large and thick, some of them were better at maneuvering in the snow than others. Marsh was one of those horses. Having been Elsa's only way of transportation for many years, he say many snowy terrains for her training. It didn't take long for Marsh to pass Joan and Anna over the rocky terrain. Having spiked horse shoes probably helped them though. They were useful fro traveling in the snow.

"Watch yourself up there, there's an old watch tower where Bandit's like to hide out!" Anna called from further back.

Elsa's blue eyes narrowed, searching for this tower. She pulled the reins back on Marsh slightly, just to get him to slow down. If there were bandits, she was not getting caught of guard. The woman drew her skyforge steel sword and kept close to her steed. Passing below a rocky outcropping, Elsa finally spotted the watchtower that Anna spoke of. True to her word, there were bandits watching the place. No doubt to try and rob them out of everything possible. Normally Elsa would try and sneak away from bandits. She was not one for fighting unless she had to.

"What do you think Marsh, should we freeze them?" Elsa asked her horse quietly as if he could understand her. The horse snorted back and Elsa took it as a yes. Smirking she removed her fingers from the reins and prepared her magic.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!" Came a cry from behind Elsa. The noise shocked her so much that she almost fell of Marsh. Even Marsh was spooked and he sped forward. Elsa barely had time to grab hold to the reins before the horse took off. After galloping a few paces, Elsa did fall from her perch into a massive pile of snow.

When she looked up, she could see a tiny redhead and a chestnut mare taking on two bandits. Elsa quickly scrambled to her feet and searched for her sword. It had fallen out of her hands as she fell. after a few moments of kicking up snow, her boots hit the steel blade. Quickly Elsa took it in her left hand and stood up.

One of the bandits had been taken down and Anna was working on taking down the second. What the Companion didn't see was the bandit coming up behind her. The burly man raised his greatsword above his head, ready to strike Anna.

"No!" Elsa shouted, sending an Ice Spike right toward the man's head. With a sickening crack, the ice broke bone and skin, and going completely through the skull.

After taking care sending her blade through the other bandit's neck, Anna turned to see the man that tried to kill her. Blood trickled down the dean man's temples. The light ice had started to be stained red as the blood flowed. Her teal eyes turned toward Elsa in shock.

Elsa stood with her right hand extended. Her feet were shoulder width apart in an offensive swordplay stance but her sword was hanging down by her side. It was Elsa's right arm with was acting as her 'sword arm' in this instance. Instead of having a sword, light blue energy crackled all around her hand. The woman eyes were wide and her jaw was clenched in anger. It wasn't until Marsh had walked up behind her and nudged the mage, did Elsa snap out of it. Shaking her head, Elsa lowered her hand and disabled her Ice Spike spell. Quickly Elsa sheathed her blade and trudged through the snow to Anna.

"You alright?" Elsa asked in a quiet voice.

"I should be asking you that." Anna replied softly.

"I'm fine…" Elsa lied out. Her icy gaze was locked onto the form of the man she had killed. She knew that he was a bandit but she didn't want to kill him. Elsa was just trying to keep Anna from getting hurt.

"Thanks for saving me. You'd make a decent Shield-Sister." Anna told her. The woman placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder to try and comfort her. "Killing people isn't easy. I'm pretty sure you haven't killed a lot of people before."

"No." Elsa responded, she hadn't killed anyone before. She had seen people killed plenty of times, but never had she actually killed a person. Maybe some wolves and a troll but animals were all she ever killed.

"I'm not going to tell you it gets easier. But you get used to it." Anna finally said after a moment. "If it helps, I always think that they're bad people and they want to kill me. Kill or get killed. It's still not good, but it helps a little."

"Maybe." Elsa finally said, she looked away from the corpse and quickly turned back to go get on Marsh. "Come on, we have a Barrow to get to."

Anna nodded and quickly raced off to her mare. Jumping up on the horse, she lead Elsa and Marsh though the snowy trails. Walking away from the watchtower, they disappeared behind a large outcropping and there it was… Bleak Falls Barrow.

Elsa had seen massive structures before. Heck, Solitude was a massively beautiful stone structure! High Hrothgar was another massive and beautiful structure, but this… this was like a massive temple! There was no other way to describe it other than a massive temple. It had large triangular structures sticking straight out of the stony platforms. They had a columns in the center to hold the point up, but it looked spectacular. They had three massive stone platforms, at the lowest platform there were lookout points for an archer or a mage to stand and take on an attacker. These points looked over the mountain and down toward Riverwood. One of the triangular structures was on this platform. Continuing up to the middle platform, a triangular structure sat directly in the center of it. That was all Elsa could see. Finally on the upper most point, another of these structures could be seen at the beginning. In short, Elsa was amazed. She loves architecture so right now she was incredibly excited.

Anna dismounted from Joan and Elsa quickly got down from Marsh. "Its best if these guys head down to Riverwood and wait for us. We don't know if we'll end up out here of not. For all we know, we could end up on the other side of the mountain." Anna told Elsa as if this was a common thing for her to experienced.

Sadly, Elsa nodded. She didn't want to send Marsh away after he had found her. But it made sense and she didn't want the horse to come looking for her anyway. "You heard her Marshmallow. You and Joan head off. I'll come get you this time." Elsa promised the massive white and grey spotted horse. Marsh nodded and pressed his massive snout into his faithful companion's chest. Elsa hugged him tenderly and then she let the two horses continue back down the mountain to Riverwood. Elsa watched the two horses leave before she turned her attention back to Anna.

"Alright, there are probably bandits up there too. Be on your guard. Remember, kill them before they kill you." Anna told Elsa seriously.

Elsa nodded curtly. She didn't want to kill anyone again but it seemed as if she would have no choice. This time Elsa didn't go for her blade, her Ice Spike spell was active and Elsa was ready to go. Anna took out her sword and gripped it tightly in both of her hands. Nodding to Elsa, the two charged up the snowy plains and right for the massive set of steps.

Just like Anna had predicted, there were bandits there. There was an Orc male with a warhammer headed down the steps for them first. Knowing that hammer would hurt, Elsa sent and Ice Spike at him. It hit the Orc in the leg and he stumbled down the steps. As the Orc stumbled, and sent her blade shooting through the Orc's chest. After kicking him off her blade, the two female continued. As they reached the platform, an arrow rushed by their faces.

"I've got the Archer!" Elsa yelled out as she charged and Ice Spike.

"The Imperial bitch is mine then!" Anna called out, turning to face an Imperial female.

Both females took on their selected opponents. Elsa firing off Ice Spike one after another. As her Magicka started to drain, Elsa hit behind any sort of pillar or stone that she could. Wards wouldn't work with the arrows. Popping out from behind the pillar, Elsa sent a spike to the archer before disappearing behind her pillar. A cry of agony meant that Elsa's ice had hit it's mark. She quickly popped out again to see that the spike had shot though the archer's arm. While he was too preoccupied with the pain in his arm, Elsa shot another spike. This time it was sent right through his abdomen. His gaze met her icy ones in shock. His uninjured arm clutched his stomach and Elsa could practically see the life leave his eyes. As it happened, the man slumped over on his side, dead. Twice within a few minutes, Elsa had killed two people. A metal covered hand rested gently on her shoulder and shook it slightly.

This action cause Elsa to freeze up. "You did good." It was only Anna. At that, Elsa relaxed and disabled her spells. "Come on, lets head in."

Elsa nodded as the two walked across the second platform to the steps and then right up to the third platform. There Elsa could see the massive door that led into the Barrow. It was two massive slabs of stones. Each were intricately carved with ancient Nord style carvings. Whoever had done it put a lot of effort into it. If she wasn't in the middle of something important, Elsa would have probably just stared and admired the carvings. Unfortunately Anna probably wouldn't tolerate it, so she sadly pushed the stone doors open.

* * *

The inside of Bleak Falls Barrow wasn't as well kept as the outside of it. Pieces of the architecture were crumbling. The rocks from the walls and ceiling could be seen on the ground room that the two females were in was large and open save for the fallen rocks and a pillar in the center of the hall. The room was rather dark, the only light that came in was from a fire on the other end of the room.

Elsa could make out two people standing near the fire. No doubt they were bandits like the ones outside. Glancing over to Anna, Elsa could see that the other female already had her blade drawn. With that, Elsa activated her ice again. Instead of charging through the mostly open hall, the duo snuck along in the darkness. Despite being in full metal armor, Anna could be surprisingly quiet in it. Elsa was much quieter given that she wasn't wearing any metal armor.

The two females had snuck all the way to the massive pillar in the hall and poked their heads around the side to observe the bandits. There was one female and one male. They were both Nord and they seemed to be having a conversation about some sort of claw.

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks."

The thief was a dark elf. Almost instantly Elsa seemed more on her guard. Anna noticed this and prepared to rush out to attack the two bandits. She gestured to the male and then pointed to herself, saying that she would take the male. Then she pointed to the female and then back to Elsa, telling her to take down the female. Elsa nodded to her companion and charged her Ice Spike. Once the mage was prepared, Anna rushed out from behind the pillar with her greatsword raised high to strike.

While the two bandits were distracted by Anna, Elsa sprinted around the other side of the pillar and launched two Ice Spikes at her target. The spikes landed in the woman's right shoulder and through her left side. The bandit stumbled but turned around to see Elsa charging up a second round of her Ice Spike. Despite the hardened ice that was impaled through her shoulder, the bandit managed to raise her bow enough to aim at Elsa. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed it toward the mage but before she fired, a massive steel blade had protruded through her abdomen.

Just after, the arrow launched itself toward the blonde. Without thinking, Elsa disabled the Ice Spikes and raised her arms to protect herself from the arrow. Her arms blocked her head and she clenched her eyes shut. As her arms raised, a massive sheet of ice formed in front of her, protecting her from the arrow. After a few moments of silence, Elsa slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a thick sheet of ice which held the arrow. The tip of the arrowhead was a few inches from her face but her ice had stopped it.

"Well that's a useful spell." Anna said from the other side of the ice. She was completely oblivious that the ice was no spell, it was all Elsa.

"Yeah, it is…Shall we continue?" Elsa replied, stammering over her words slightly.

"Definitely." Anna replied, removing the sword from the now dead bandit. She didn't seem to notice Elsa's stammering. "Follow me, and be on your guard. We don't know what's up ahead." The Companion said as if she had explored many ruins like this one before. The two started to leave the massive hall when Elsa noticed a chest just before exiting.

"Hey, hold on." The mage called before she walked over to the chest. Kneeling down, Elsa took a look at the lock. From what she could tell it was old, but it could be easily picked open. If all five years with the Khajiit taught her anything, it was how to be sneaky and hot to pick locks. They claimed it would be useful skills for later in life. During her last week in Riften, Elsa had proven that she still could pick some easier locks. The said she was a decent lockpick but she would need practice. Who knew she would be putting her skills to use in an Ancient Nordic Ruin.

"What is is?" Anna asked, walking over to stand behind her.

"Just give me a moment." The blonde said. Pulling a hand full of lockpicks from her pockets, Elsa got to work trying to break the lock open. After one broken lockpick, Elsa heard the click of the chest opening. "I've still got it." The mage muttered with a grin as she opened the chest.

"You know how to pick locks?" Anna asked, peering into the chest. It seemed as if the Khajiit Princess had quite a few skills that Anna didn't expect.

"What Khajiit doesn't?" Elsa replied. Inside there was a small coin purse which the two took. Gold was always useful. There was also an amethyst inside with a minor healing potion. Taking both items, Elsa stuffed them into her pockets.

"That's pretty useful, you should teach me later." Anna said, starting off through the old tunnels.

"Maybe if I have time. I'm a busy woman." Elsa responded, activating her Ice Spike spell. The two grinned at the last statement before falling into silence.

Both Anna and Elsa crept through the twist and turns that the old tunnels had to offer. From what they could find, the ruin was completely empty, save for some spider webs. Elsa was looking at the ruin in awe of some of the architecture. How the Ancient Nords had build these tunnels was beyond her, but it was fascinating to her After all, this ruin was literally build into a mountainside, like carved into the mountain. Part of Elsa was in awe that the mountain didn't collapse while the Nords were making the ruin.

Anna's eyes were scanning the ruins as well, but not for the same reason Elsa was. The redhead was more concerned for traps that the Nords could have left for any grave robbers. The Ancient Nord were known for their traps, they were also known for burying their dead with vasts amounts of treasure. In order to keep robbers from taking the treasure, traps were made to keep them out or kill them.

After what seemed to be about twenty minutes of carefully sneaking through the ruins (with Anna in the lead and Elsa covering their back) Anna halted suddenly. Elsa nearly ran into the armor clad woman, but she stopped herself just in time. Peering over Anna's shoulder, Elsa could see exactly why her partner had stopped. There was a bandit in the room before them. He hadn't noticed them yet, thankfully.

"Why are we waiting?" Elsa whispered to Anna. The companion pointed to some sort of podium that stood in the center of the room. On top of the podium was a lever. A few steps in front of the lever was a metal gate that was closed. The lever obviously opened it.

The two women watched in silence as the bandit casually walked toward the lever. Elsa was confused as to why they were waiting for the bandit to open the gate. Anna was waiting to see if her suspicions were correct. After a moment, the lever was pulled. Arrows shot out of the walls and before the bandit could move, he was killed but the trap. The arrows shocked the blonde and she jumped at the sight.

"It's a trap!" Elsa gasped as her eyes focused on the dead man in the room. Having never experienced the, pleasure, of exploring an Ancient Nordic Ruin, Elsa had no idea what to expect.

"No. It's a puzzle." Anna replied, descending a set of stairs and entering the room. She sheathed her massive blade and looked over the room.

To their left were three rotating pillars. Each had three images on them. A snake, a whale or a bird of some sort. Above the two on the second floor of the ruin were stone panels with the same image. Three of them, however the middle panel was gone. Next to the lever there was a broken panel though. Both assumed that it was the missing one from above.

"So a puzzle…" Elsa said out loud. She stood in front of the rotating pillars, rubbing her chin and thinking. "How do we figure it out? One wrong move and we're dead from those traps."

"I've seen them before. On my Trial. They have the answers here for us if you know where to find them." Anna replied, she had wandered up to the second story platform to look at the matching stone panels. "Hey, turn the furthest one on the left to the snake."

Elsa moved to the furthest pillar on the left. Gripping it tightly, she turned it to the right once to reveal the snake panel that she needed. Despite their age, it wasn't too had to spin the pillar. "Alright, got it." The mage called up.

Anna nodded and then moved to the broken middle panel. It was literally just broken stone. Peering over the ledge she saw that the panel was also a snake. "The next one is a snake too."

Elsa looked over at Anna questioningly, but Anna looked pretty serious that she was right. The mage shrugged and walked to the next panel. This time she had to turn it twice to get to the snake. "Alright, and the last one?"

"The whale fishy thing." Anna replied. Anna still wasn't sure what it was. Some said whale but to her it looked like a fish. She jumped down from the ledge just as Elsa spun the pillar to the whale. "Alright, you stand back, just in case I'm wrong. I'll take the lever."

"Do you want me to do it. I have my ice shield… spell." Elsa asked the armor clad female. "How do you even know you're right?"

Anna paused and thought about it. It would be smarter for Elsa to pull the lever because she could protect herself with her ice spell. But if something happened and the High Princess of Skyrim had died in a ruin with her, Anna would be done for. In the end she shook her head. Protecting the princess was more important. Besides she could run if needed. "I've got this. Don't worry, I'm sure we figured out the puzzle."

Elsa nodded and took a few steps back. She wasn't so sure that Anna had figured out the puzzle so quickly. The mage prepared herself to create and ice shield for the Companion but that moment never came. Instead Anna pulled the lever and the iron gates swung right open.

"Told you I did it right!" Anna cheered, walking through the iron gates. Elsa quickly ran after the female through the gates. In the next room was a book surrounded by pretty little crystals. They were sitting on a table that was a few steps after the gate.

"What are these?" Anna asked, picking up the crystals. She held a light pink on in her palms.

"Soul gems." Elsa replied, taking it from Anna's hand. "This is a lesser soul gem." Elsa looked at it momentarily before placing it back on the ancient table. "Don't need it." She mumbled not turning her attention to the book.

"Don't need it? You can use these?" Anna asked.

"Of course. I use Greater and Grand Soul Gems though." Elsa responded offhandedly. "Better for enchanting." Which was something Elsa was practicing more of.

"Can you show me?" Anna asked curiously, picking the soul gem up again.

"Maybe later." Curiously, she picked up the book and started to read. _Thief… Oh! The Adventures of Elsaf Erol!_ Elsa was shocked to see the story book in the ruin. She was also slightly happy to see it though.

"What book is that?" Anna asked, peering over her shoulder. She had taken the soul gem as a reminder to have Elsa show her how they worked.

"Its a story called Thief. The first book in the series is called Beggar." Elsa replied closing the book. "Many Khajiit have read the books. They are useful for learning techniques." Elsa explained closing the book. The story was short and she managed to finish it in a few minutes. "It goes Beggar, Thief, Warrior and then King. As a child, Beggar would be my bed time story with my pack."

"That's cute!" Anna replied, looking at the book in Elsa's hands. "Wait, they would tell you bedtime stories?"

"Of course!" Elsa replied, holding the book to her chest. She smiled as she remembered traveling with her pack. Before going to bed they would tell her stories. Some times from story books, sometimes tales from Elsweyr and sometimes made up stories about the famous Snow Khajiit who mad mastery over all things snow and ice. Of course as Elsa grew, the Snow Khajiit changed. By now she had learned that the Snow Khajiit was actually her. "All cubs get bedtime stories." Elsa told her, as if it was common for everyone to have bedtime stories. "Don't Nords?"

"No." Anna replied simply. "At least I didn't get them as a kid."

"Then how did you have good dreams?" Elsa asked in shock. "All cubs are told bedtime stories to give them good dreams. That way Vaermina will not come to lock cubs in nightmares and sleepless nights." While Khajiit didn't see Vaermina as a god like some of the Daedric princes, they didn't doubt that the Goddess of Nightmares existed. She was just not one of their gods that they worshiped.

"I just did?" Anna asked, unsure of what Elsa meant exactly. She didn't even know who this Vaermina was.

"Nord ways are strange to this one." Elsa mumbled, placing the book back down on the table.

"Wait... so did the Khajiit teach you how to become a thief too?" Anna asked curiously.

"None of Ma'elsa's pack were thieves." Elsa growled dangerously. Her icy blue gaze glared daggers at the Companion who backed away quickly.

"Sorry!" Anna replied quickly. "It's just that you can pick locks and they read you stories of being a thief an a beggar." The Nord woman explained. "That's pretty suspicious in a Nord's mind."

"Well Nords are strange. Such skills are important for survival. That is all." Elsa grumbled back, crossing her arms. "Sorry, I just get very protective of my pack. They raised me after all. I can see how the stories may be odd to Nords. They're just skills to have just in case something bad were to happen. I can't pick pockets or anything! Just some locks and I've learned to be more stealthy than most Nords."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm kind of notorious for saying things and putting my foot in my mouth. I'm awkward." Anna managed out, looking slightly pink in the face. "Well let's just get going."

The mage nodded and started walking away. Her eyes caught a chest and instantly Elsa opened it. The two females looked through the chest to see gold and some potions. Anna took the potions and the two split the little amount of gold that they had found.

After closing the chest, Anna started down a wooden spiral staircase to the left of them. Elsa followed cautiously. It wasn't much of a staircase as it had no stairs, it was more of a wooden spiral ramp. She didn't trust the old wood though. Part of her felt like it would crack under the slightest pressure. Yet she still followed behind Anna.

"What's that noise?" Elsa asked as the descended. It sounded like growling but the blonde had no idea what it was.

"I have no idea what you- SKEEVER!" Anna yelled as black rat like animals, the size of dogs leaped up and tried to attack them.

In an attempt to back away from the skeevers, Anna tripped over Elsa, causing her to fall. Elsa also fell under the weight of Anna's armor. In shock, Elsa had turned the rest of the spiraling ramp into solid ice and the two females (and the skeevers) slid down the ramp at alarming speeds. It was a stone wall that caused them to halt. The skeevers hit the wall first, followed by the heavily armored Companion followed by Elsa. A sickening crunch sounded from behind the two females.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, sitting up. Her ice still covered most of the steps and floor. With a deep breath and a wave of her hands, the ice slowly started to melt into nothingness. Fear and anger often made her loose control of her ice. Though she had it mostly under control, which was good.

"I think we squashed the skeever…" Anna replied crawling to her knees. She turned her head to see three very squished skeever against the wall. None of them moved. They were definitely dead.

"I suppose that is just as effective as fighting." Elsa said, standing up. She noted that bits of blood coated the metal of Anna's back. She made no mention of it though.

Anna quickly got to her feet and looked as the disfigured creatures. "Slightly painful but it worked… Let's never do that again."

"No promises." Elsa joked out.

"How do you do that ice thing? You covered the floor in ice kind of like you did yesterday with Jarl Balgruuf." Anna asked her curiously. She wasn't often around mages, but she was pretty sure that an average mage couldn't freeze floors like Elsa had done.

"It was all part of my training." Elsa responded, not wanting to give away too much.

"What else was apart of your training?"

"Maybe I'll show you later."

Anna sighed but didn't question the blonde. That was her answer yesterday too. "Ew, skeever..."

The two walked through the opening in the walls which revealed a spider web covered room. Everything was covered in cobwebs, even the floors. There were some bits of stone that could be seen through the webs, but not much.

"I have a feeling that Frostbite Spiders are ahead…" Anna mumbled as she reached for her blade.

"Whatever gave you that idea." Elsa mumbled back, preparing her Ice Spikes.

Anna didn't respond, instead she kept moving along. They moved slowly but cautiously. As the walked, they could hear a voice. It was calling for someone.

_"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!"_

The two smirked at that. They had found their claw thief. The voice was frightened. Moving through the stone room, they came to an opening which was covered by a thick web. Anna stabbed her blade into the bottom of it and used all her strength to rip it up through the sticky web. Soon the web came free and the two female entered a room completely covered in web. It was more covered than the other rooms! This one was a solid white.

On the other side of the room, a dark elf could be seen caught in a spiderweb. He seemed absolutely terrified about something that neither female could realize. Well, neither female could realize it until they looked up.

"That is one massive spider…" Anna said dumbly. "Alright Princess, go get it."

Elsa smirked and aggressively threw two Ice Spikes at the spider. That caught the massive beast's attention. Slowly it lowered itself to the ground. Elsa was able to send two more Ice Spikes to the massive beast before it had landed. Once it's eight large legs hit the ground, Anna was off to fight it.

Together, Elsa and Anna took down the massive spider without sustaining too major of injuries. Anna received a small cut on her face but Elsa was able to heal that quickly with some simple restoration magic.

"And to think, I only thought you could use ice." Anna joked as Elsa healed her face.

"Ice is what I'm best with. But all mages should know some restoration magic." Elsa replied. She finished healing Anna rather quickly, as the cut wasn't too deep. There was a chance it would leave a minor scar, but Elsa was sure that Anna probably wouldn't care. The Companion rolled her eyes but grinned at the mage. Stowing her blade away, she and Elsa moved over to the captured dark elf.

"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." The thief said frantically. It looked as if he was scarred for life.

"Claw first." Anna responded, not willing to cut the thief down just yet.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there."

The two females looked at each other. Anna didn't want to cut him down but it seemed like the only choice. Sighing, the Companion nodded. Elsa drew her Skyforge Steel sword and plunged it through the spider web. Like Anna had done earlier, Elsa used all of her strength to rip the blade straight up through the web. Elsa repeated the same action on the other side of the thief and her promptly fell to the ground.

"Now the claw." Anna demanded.

"Hah, you think I would give you fools the claw." With that, the thief quickly turned and sprinted through the ruin.

"Oh no you didn't!" Anna hollered before beginning to give chase.

Elsa followed Anna. The sound of metal slamming against stone could be heard through the entire ruin, or so Elsa thought. Perhaps she had very good hearing. Either way, that was something she couldn't test right now.

The two passed through the first room which held a nice chest and a soul gem. Elsa would have stopped to get it but she was more concerned about Anna not dying on her. Racing through a stone cavern and down a set of steps, Elsa saw that Anna had caught up with the thief. Caught up meaning that she had taken her greatsword and decapitated the Dunmer. His head rolled across the ground and all Elsa could do was sneer at it. This was why she never would trust a Dunmer. That and they used to take Khajiit as slaves.

Anna was now searching the thief's body to find the Claw. After a moment, she was successful. The redhead also pulled out a leather bound journal. She didn't know what it was used for but since it was with the claw, it may be useful later.

"Glad we found it. Now we have to get that sort of stone for the Court Wizard and we can leave." Elsa said to Anna happily.

Suddenly, a low groan sounded from the area. The two women were instantly on her guard at that. Elsa's eyes searched all over the room to try and figure out where the source of the noise was coming from. She noted that they were in a crypt, or what seemed to be a crypt. Bodies of ancient Nords could be seen buried and decaying. Then another low groan sounded, making Elsa tense up. Slowly ice started coating the walls as she tried for figure out what was happen.

"What was that?" The blonde asked, her head and eyes darting everywhere.

Anna gripped her greatsword tighter and growled. "Draugr."

* * *

**Mondas, Tirdas, Middas, Turday, Fredas, Loredas, Sundas are the days of the week in Skyrim. For anyone else unfamiliar with terms that I am using, I would like to direct your attention to the Skyrim Wiki. Thank you for reading so far! You all continue to make me excited with all your reviews! I love them and I read them all! As you all can probably tell, this chapter is shorter than the last ones. I didn't want to make something that massive ever again. Not only was it awful to edit, but it was awful to type. I'm going to try to keep my chapters between roughly 8k and 10k words. I would have gone on in this chapter but it would have made it crazy long and I was like, no. Never. **

**Yay for Marshmallow being introduced! And before you ask how her found Elsa, I figured he tracked her. In Skyrim I know that I can be on one edge of the map and then when I fast travel, my horse is suddenly there. So I like to believe that they are so loyal to their owners that they go and track them down. Silly, yes, but I wanted to introduce him.**

**Um yeah, Be sure to go check out RoastedWolf's story, Zero Gravity! Look at Windstrider97's stories too! They are like my best buds and they have super great stuff. I adore them! They also help me with ideas for this, so yeah. If you have cool ideas, let me know! I would love to hear was awesome ideas you have for me! Have a fabulous day my little Fireflies! (Everyone uses Snowflakes for this fandom, so I want to be different and call you Fireflies).**

**~TR**

**PS: Ohmigosh! If you have favorite lines I wanna hear them, tell me for favorite parts! What made you laugh and stuff! Please! **


	5. The Secret of the Nords

Draugr. It just had to be draugr. The souls of men who worshiped dragons and followed the Dragon Priests. Of course. Looking about the crypts, Elsa could see three of the decomposed bodies headed her way. The smell of rotting flesh permeated the air, making it hard to breathe.

"Uh, Anna, what do we do now?" Elsa half shouted to the Companion.

"Kill them! Duh!" Anna yelled back, charging straight into the thick of battle.

As soon as Anna finished speaking, Elsa hurled an Ice Spike toward the head of a Draugr. Instead of the decaying body falling like it should have, it just stared dumbly at the mage. The two stared at each other for a moment before the draugr let out an angry cry. The massive decaying fleshy body ran toward Elsa and she panicked. Moving backwards, she shot another spike at the draugr but it did not slow.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as the draugr was gaining on her. "MY ICE ISN'T WORKING!" She was frantically using her ice and it was not so effective. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" Just as she finished her shouting, she felt her back hit something. It was too soft to be a wall or even Anna in her armor. Slowly the blonde looked up and saw glowing blue eyes. She had run into a different draugr. With a terrified scream, Elsa jumped out of the way before an ancient sword came down on her head.

"What do I do? Anna what do I do?" Elsa shouted as she frantically dodged the two draugr chasing her.

"You have a sword!" Anna called back, parrying a blow from a draugr. "I hope it's not for show!" The woman grunted and blocked another blow before forcing her opponent back.

_Oh, right, blade. Bound Sword! _Elsa disabled her ice spells and quickly changed her right hand to her conjuration spell of Bound Sword. As the woman drew her steel blade, she conjured her other one. Her bound blade was a deep purple color and resembled what some would call a Daedric Sword.

With her blades ready to go, Elsa spun on her right foot and lunged forward with both blades. She didn't expect the draugr to be so close to her though. As she lunged, her blades were sent through the exposed abdomen of the draugr and sunk in fight up to the hilt of both blades. The blue eyed draugr stared down at Elsa; both had dumb expressions on their face. The moment lasted for a split second before the impaled one slumped forward.

"EW IT TOUCHED ME!" Elsa yelped as the massive decaying human had fallen on top of her. The woman ripped her blades from its stomach and jumped backward.

Behind the now dead draugr, the other one that was chasing Elsa just stared at the body. Like the previous draugr, this one and Elsa had a stare down for a split second before it brought its ancient blade up to attack. With a mighty roar, the blade swung down and Elsa brought up her two blades to cross and block the attack.

While this fight was happening, Anna had taken on two of her own draugr. Unlike Elsa, she wasn't disgusted by the creatures. The Companion had fought them on multiple occasions now, so she was used to them. However she was not used to the stench. To be honest, they smelled worse than they usually did. The companion quickly ducked under a war ax coming toward her head. When she jumped up, she swung her massive blade, decapitating the ax wielding draugr. Her attention quickly turned to the archer who was sending arrows toward her. One had narrowly missed her cheek. Glaring daggers at the archer, Anna lifted her greatsword and charged at it. The already dead being knocked another arrow and fired it at the Companion, but Anna didn't care.

White hot pain shot through the Companion's leg as the arrow found its mark. Still, Anna continued her charge. Like the other draugr, this one found its head getting lopped off in a matter of seconds. With her enemies down, Anna took a moment to glance over to Elsa.

The blonde was standing and looking toward the floor. Her blades were hanging down by her side. She still had the purple conjured one but it would undoubtedly fade soon. At her feet, two draugr were dead; from what, Anna couldn't tell. The blonde's hood was pulled down and her hair (which was clean and nice beforehand) was messed up and her bangs were flying every which way. It looked like they had successfully taken down the draugr.

"Well… That was eventful…" Anna said. Her voice was slightly pained.

Elsa looked over to see and arrow sticking right through the Companion's thigh. She quickly sheathed her weapons (real and magical) before racing over to look at Anna's leg. Arrow injuries were painful.

"Well at least it wasn't your knee…" Elsa said jokingly. She knew what the old saying of taking an arrow to the knee meant.

"Don't get me started on that saying…" Anna grumbled out. "Can you heal it?"

"Of course I can." Elsa replied simply. She snapped off the feathers from the wooden shaft and looked back at Anna. "Why should I get you started on that saying?" Her hand was lightly resting on the back end of the arrow.

"Because ALL of the guards say it." Anna groaned out. "Oh you're a Companion; I bet you have lots of adventures!" Anna started off animatedly, "and of course I would be like 'well yeah. I guess you could say I'm a bit of an adventurer,' and then-" At this point, Anna wasn't paying attention to Elsa anymore. "Then they're like, 'Oh I used to be an adventurer like you! Then I took an arrow to the knee!' It's just so-"

At that moment, Elsa shoved the arrow right through the rest of Anna's leg. The young woman let out a pained cry. Anna glared down at the mage, who was now holding the rest of the arrow in her hands and smirking slightly.

"You did that on purpose." Anna growled as Elsa started using her Healing Hands spell.

"Oh stop being a milk drinker." Elsa responded as she worked her magic. "You sound like a five year old. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were one."

"I am nineteen thank you very much!" Anna hollered back, making Elsa cringe at the loudness of her voice.

"You don't act like it." The mage joked back, now standing up. Elsa patted the top of Anna's head and gave her a playful grin. "There you go, good as new."

Anna rolled her eyes at the mage but she couldn't help but crack a grin. As much as the woman had looked down upon magic users, never had she been so thankful to have one with her now. Magic was pretty useful actually. Before Elsa could turn to head out of the room, Anna noticed something in her hair.

"Uh, Elsa…"

"Yes?" She asked, turning around to face Anna.

The Companion blushes slightly at the innocent look that Elsa was giving her. She takes a few steps until she's standing directly in front of Elsa. Anna raised her and places it against the blonde's hair. Now it was Elsa's turn to blush. Both females stayed in that position for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. It was Anna who moved first.

"Uh… you had this in your hair…" The Companion said awkwardly, plucking a bit of decaying draugr flesh from her hair. She quickly threw it to the ground and the duo just stared at it. To be quite honest, Anna had expected Elsa to scream and freak out about having something like that in her hair.

"Oh… Well you have bits of crushed skeever on the back of your armor." Elsa said after a moment.

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Anna screeched. The redhead turned her head and started slowly spinning just to try and see the crushed skeever flesh on her back. Elsa simply laughed, thinking that the young Companion was acting like a war hound chasing its tail. "Get it off! Get it off!" Anna cried out, trying to scrape it off. She wasn't doing too well so Elsa finally took pity and helped her. Using her furry side of her gauntlets, Elsa managed to scrape most it off. During the fighting, Anna had taken most everything off. Now she just had bits of dried blood and time patches of fur and skeever tail.

"Well that was unexpected." Elsa joked, wiping the excess 'grossness' off her gauntlets.

"I can't believe you did that." Anna grumbled out, unhappy with the Khajiit-Nord woman.

"I can't believe YOU did that!" Elsa fired back, dying of laughter again. "Who knew that the big bad Companion of Jorrvaskr was so easily disgusted by crushed skeever guts? Wait until I tell that to the rest of the Companions."

"You are never coming back to my Mead Hall."

"I'm pretty sure as High Princess of Skyrim; I can do whatever I please."

"Abusing your rank now, are we?" Anna replied, crossing her arms.

"That's just business my dear." Elsa replied with a smirk. "Now let's get out of here… I don't need to deal with any of those… things again…" Anna couldn't help but silently agree with Elsa in those regards.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Barrow was filled with draugr. Despite having fought them before, Elsa still ran screaming and throwing her ice at them. It took Anna three separate battle to explain that draugr were practically immune to ice and frost. In her panic, Elsa often didn't remember and she still fired multiple spikes until Anna screamed for her to use her blades. Their progress was halted slightly by swinging ax traps.

"So… Any plans?" Elsa asked as she stared at the axes. She had accidentally tripped a wire that had resulted in their swinging. It was Anna who pulled her away just in time.

"Well… We could always squeeze between the empty spots. I think there may be a way to disable the blade on the other side…"

"Any other ideas?" Elsa asked, not liking the idea of stopping between swinging blades and narrowly avoiding being chopped in half.

"Sprint?" The Companion asked, staring at the hall.

_Sprint… Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! _"Remember how you wanted to know other things I learned in my training?" Elsa asked Anna curiously.

"Yup… Wait, you know how to get through?"

"Just stand back." Elsa said with a grin. The mage spread her feet out and prepared herself to sprint. She took a deep breath and then grinned. "WULD!" She shouted, speeding through the blades before they could even touch her. Once on the other side, Elsa had narrowly missed the last swinging ax. She was thankful that she did though. The woman turned and looked around the side of the door until she found some sort of lever attached to the wall. Curiously, Elsa pulled it out and twisted. Once she let it go, the axes disappeared back into the wall.

Anna raced through the hall and nearly tacked Elsa to the ground in excitement. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" The Companion screamed out in shock. She had never seen anything like than in all her life. It was amazing!

"It was all a part of training." Elsa replied with a shrug. Of course Anna continued to pester the woman about it. Elsa refused to say anymore though. It didn't prevent Anna from asking through the remainder of the trip.

The duo battled their way through oil slick rooms, which Elsa found that the lanterns that burned above were easy to shoot down with her ice. The fire from the explosion caught on to the oil and burned draugr mercilessly. She may not be able to shoot the draugr with ice, but she can shoot the lanterns which fall on the oil and burn them with her ice. It could be worse. At least the ice mage was somewhat amused in roasting the decaying bodies alive. The smell of burning flesh was disgusting but worth it.

At some point, the two found themselves walking down a creek into a massive open cavern. This was not like the other rooms of the barrow as this was more like a large cave. It looked natural. The duo followed the creek until it turned into a waterfall. Below was a stone bridge with a draugr. To their right was a path which Anna started down. Elsa stayed perched up at the waterfall. After a moment, she saw Anna carrying her sword. She was crouched at the exit of the tunnel, which turned into a long stony bridge. Smirking, Elsa sent an Ice Spike down to the bridge to distract the draugr. With the creature running off to investigate it, Anna sprang out and attacked. The attack was simple, quick and effective. Anna had taken care of the Draugr in a matter of moments. Once it was dead, Elsa took off down the path and met Anna on the other side of the bridge. In all actuality, she was walking up another path that came from the base of the waterfall.

"There was a chest down there…" Anna explained, holding up a coin purse. "It was locked so I kind of jammed Laaskuz into the lock and busted it."

"Laaskuz?" Elsa asked, Anna grinned sheepishly and gestured to her blade. _Life taker… _Elsa thought as she looked at the blade.

"Some old scholar called it that when he saw me take down some Thalmor. We were escorting him to Riften and yeah… Paid us some good coin too." Anna explained with a shrug. "It was a while ago… probably four years or more. Don't remember much but I liked the name so I kept it."

"It's a fitting name…" Elsa mumbled quietly. After seeing how effecting Anna was while wielding it, Elsa could see how the blade was given such a name. "Let's get moving though."

Anna nodded and the two were off. After following the path, they came upon another Draugr. This one was stronger than the others they had faced but it was only one. The two females were easily able to take it out together. After killing it, they pushed open two massive wooden doors.

"This must be the inner sanctum…" Anna mumbled, "Be on your guard…"

"For what, more draugr?" Elsa mumbled out, not entirely pleased that they had more things to deal with. She had hoped that this was the end of the tunnel. Obviously not.

"Anything in here will likely be stronger than what we've faced." Anna explained, as she started moving forward. Her grip on Laaskuz was tight and the redhead seemed prepared to hit anyone and everyone with it.

"Lovely… That's just what I needed." Elsa groaned. She pulled out her blade but readied an Ice Spike with her right hand. If there was anything she could shoot down, she would.

The two females carefully moved through the inner sanctum. For the most part, it was quiet. Oddly quiet in Anna's mind. Elsa was just thankful to not be fighting anything. The only trouble that the two girls really faced was the swinging axes. Like before, Elsa took care of them so that both could get through unscathed. Even if Elsa could heal injuries, she could not fix a decapitated head… or a chopped off arm. She also didn't want to drain her Magicka too much before any sort of battle. It took a while to charge back.

The two continued through the tunnels of the sanctum. Anna was in front while Elsa was protecting their back. From what they could see, it was mostly silent. That was something both were kind of thankful for. Anna was still slightly paranoid but for good reason.

Finally they came to a chamber with three draugr. Like Anna had predicted, they were far stronger than the previous ones. Like before, most of the fight was Elsa doing her best to evade the creatures while Anna fought them head on. Sensing that Elsa was the 'weaker' fighter of the two, the draugr had started to charge her. At some point, Elsa had screamed in fear and shock after cutting one arm off from the draugr. The shocking part was that it was still moving on the ground. It was only for a few seconds, but it scared Elsa enough to end up killing the draugr so its limb would stop moving. Afterward she literally hid behind Anna while the redhead fought.

The rest of the fight went quickly with Anna taking out the two remaining draugr. Afterward she made sure to mock the High Princess for being so squeamish about the draugr. Elsa reminded her about the skeever and that shut the redhead up. The two females traveled up a spiral wooden ramp which leads them to an iron bridge. Crossing it, they opened a large set of heavy wooden doors to find what must be the Hall of Stories. Both Anna and Elsa sheathed their weapons upon entering.

"Look at this…" Elsa mumbled, shocked. The carvings in the walls told stories of ancient powers hidden by the Nords. Not that the blonde could read them, but they were absolutely stunning. Instantly Elsa approached the walls and looked over the carvings. She was absolutely fascinated. The carvings told a story; unfortunately Elsa was unable to read them.

"When you've seen one, you've seen them all." Anna replied, clearly not impressed with architecture like Elsa was. Instead she pulled out the Golden Claw and moved to the door at the end of the hall. Studying the dragon claw, Anna matched up the pictures. On what would be the inside part of the claw, or the palms, there were three icons lined up much like the door. The door was the puzzle and the Claw held the answers.

"Bear," She muttered first. The Companion pushed her hands against the very outer ring and spun it once to the right. This revealed the bear icon. Looking down at the claw again, Anna figured out the second picture. "Bug, butterfly, firefly moth thing…" She muttered, moving her hands to the middle ring. She spun this one twice so that the second icon matched with the ones on the claw. Finally she moved to the innermost ring. According to the claw, she was supposed to turn it to the owl. With one turn to the right, the owl icon appeared. Smirking, Anna pressed the three talons of the golden claw into the imprint in the door. As she did so, the rings on the door moved around, and the door slowly began to lower. It was that sound that made Elsa pay attention again.

"Whoa…" The two females muttered in shock. They slowly made their way into a massive chamber. It was like a massive cavern with light filtering in from above. There were two separate waterfalls, bats flying toward them and a massive stone platform. The two ducked under the bats and slowly made their way to the large stone platform. Once on top, Anna was drawn to a massive wall with words in dragon language.

The Companion walked forward and placed her hand against the wall. Her metal covered fingers started tracing over the carvings. Elsa's icy gaze focused on the Companion. Anna seemed to be in a sort of trance like state. The woman was ignoring everything Elsa and she was completely focused on that particular point in on wall. Elsa's eyebrows furrowed but then suddenly shot up. A light blue light seemed to surround the redhead.

"_Fus_…" Anna said quietly once the light had died down. Her trance was broken now.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked quickly, drawing her blade. What Anna had said was the word for force in Dragon Language; Dovahzul.

Anna turned and looked at Elsa curiously. "'_Fus'_. That's what that word says." She explained, pointing to the carving on the wall. "I don't know the rest of it, but that says '_fus'_."

Elsa frowned slightly and moved forward to the wall. Her left hand still gripped her blade but her right hand was placed against the wall. _"Het nok faal vahlok,"_ Elsa muttered as her hand moved across the wall. She moved slowly as she tried to properly read everything. The wall was old and crumbling so it made the words slightly more difficult to read. She raced back to the other side of the wall to read the next line. _"Deinmaar do dovaahgolz,"_ The princess muttered, not pleased. She quickly moved back again to read the third line. _"Ahrk aan fus do unslaad,"_ Elsa read, growing more nervous. She gulped audibly before finishing the last line. _"Rahgol ahrh vulom."_

"So…" Anna started off. "I heard the word '_fus'_! I'm right!" Elsa nodded, with her eyes wide. The mage turned back to face the still closed coffin that was a mere feet away from her. She summoned her Bound Sword and gripped it tightly. "What did the rest of the words say?"

"Here lies the guardian, Keeper of Dragonstone," Elsa started off slowly and gravely. "And a force of unending rage," The woman paused, adjusting her grip on her blades, "and darkness." As Elsa finished her translation of the words, the coffin burst open and revealed a very powerful looking draugr. On its chest was the so called Dragonstone they were looking for. In its hands was an ancient blade which glowed blue.

"Watch out, his blade is enchanted!" Anna shouted, bringing out Laaskuz. Elsa nodded and swung her blades in a threatening manner. The two females charged forward, blades raised to attack. It was Anna who got there first. Despite being dead and decaying, the draugr put up a good fight. Almost better than the members of the Circle. The creature managed to defend itself well from Anna and Elsa quite well. It was good, but Anna was better. Just as the woman was about to go for the killing blow, something unexpected happened.

"_FUS RO DAH!"_ It shouted in the language of dragons, pushing Anna back and slamming her into the Word Wall. Elsa stood there, shocked and the draugr took its opportunity to strike her. The mage barely had a chance to defend herself. Instead of being killed, she slipped off the edge of the stone platform and was sent rolling down a set of stone steps, painfully. Elsa landed with a splash in a small creek that ran around the area.

The draugr had started to try coming after her, but Anna had come to Elsa's rescue. Anna and the draugr fought hard. It was good for Elsa, though. The ice mage quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed her blade. The back of her armor was soaked and the blonde could feel the cool water running down her back. The back of her head was also soaked and she could feel loose hair sticking to her neck.

Elsa raced back up the steps, now wielding her blade and oddly a ball of fire in her right hand. The draugr shouted at Anna again, pushing her back, just as Elsa reached the platform again.

"_Dir!" (Die!)_ Elsa shouted, sending flames toward the creature. This spell was a novice fire spell which Elsa had been forced to learn. This was the only fire spell that she knew and she was still terrible with using it. It was useful for lighting fires and that was all Elsa ever used it for.

The draugr cried out in rage and turned toward Elsa. His glowing blue eyes glared at the woman. The creature puffed it's chest out and Elsa raced off toward the side. As she did that, it shouted but missed Elsa completely. Just before it could come after Elsa, Anna jumped back in to save the mage.

"ELSA! HOW IS HE DOING THAT!?" Anna yelled, now fighting the draugr.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I KNOW?" Elsa shouted back, equally as confused as Anna was. While Anna was taking the creature down with her blades. Elsa kept using the fire spell in short bursts to distract it.

"_Meyus kendov!" (Foolish warrior!)_ The draugr growled out in its raspy angered voice. _"Hi fent neh kron!" (You shall never win!)_ It brought it's enchanted blade down on Anna's shoulder, hard. Frost spread over the Companion's armor making her unable to move her arm. Before the enchanted blade could hit her again, it was blocked by a purple glowing one.

"Get back, Anna. I have a plan." Elsa said quickly, moving to take over the fight. The redhead did as she was told and she raced back toward the Word Wall. Her frozen arm held Laaskuz while her free hand took out a small dagger and began to chip away at the frost.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Anna yelled as she watched Elsa and the draugr exchange blows. The coating of frost was thick, but Anna was able to break it after a few moments of hacking.

"Just stay-" Elsa was cut off when she raised her blades to block. She pushed the enchanted one off and began speaking. "Stay there! Point the tip of Laaskuz at me but don't move."

"I'm not liking this plan!" Anna hollered back. She was now peeling the molded pieces of ice away from her precious armor. _Eorlund is going to kill me… _Anna thought sadly after seeing scratches and dents from her hacking. "Let me help you!"

"Help later, listen now!" Elsa shouted before she bashed the hilt of her blade on the draugr's helmet. The ringing inside disoriented it enough for Elsa to take a few steps. By the coffin was a table which Elsa raced toward. Pressing her back up against it, Elsa readied herself for more fighting. By this time the draugr had regained most of its senses and began to charge at Elsa. What it didn't realize was that she had lead it into a trap.

"Anna! Are you ready?" Elsa called, defending against a blow to the side.

"Ready!" By now she had chipped off enough frost to let her hold the blade in the way Elsa had directed her.

Elsa smirked and quickly sheathed her Bound Sword. Disabling her spells, Elsa called upon her ice magic. Her right hand swept out in front of her, freezing the ground. The draugr halted its attack to look down in confusion. When it looked back up, Elsa wore a smirk on her face. Taking in a deep breath, Elsa shouted.

"_FUS RO DAH!"_ The combination of Unrelenting Force and the slick floor sent the Draugr flying backwards. It landed with a sickening crunch and with Laaskuz sticking right out of its abdomen. _"Zu'u los nid kendov." (I am no warrior.) _The woman growled at the life left the draugr's eyes.

Anna stared at Elsa, dumbstruck by what had happened. Elsa could do exactly what the draugr could do. Almost instantly the woman's mind went to the legends about the Dragonborn. All Nords knew about the Dragonborn. Anna had heard the stories herself. The Dragonborn could learn to speak in the Dragon Language and Shout like the Greybeards did on their mountain. Was Elsa the Dragonborn?

The woman kicked the draugr off her blade and quickly sheathed it. Using her boots, she rolled the creature onto its back. There on its chest rested the Dragonstone. It was Elsa who picked it up though and stowed it away in a hidden pocket of her armor.

"So, care to tell me how you suddenly know the word '_fus'_?" Elsa asked, she was actually pointing her blade at Anna's chest. Her gaze was hard and she seemed absolutely threatened by Anna's presence now.

"I have no idea." Anna replied honestly, holding her hands up. "The wall, there was just chanting and then some sizzling and the word was glowing blue! It was calling to me!" Anna gestured back to the wall behind her. "This isn't the first time it's happened either!"

That came as a shock to Elsa. "What do you mean? What other words do you know?" Her blade moved closer to Anna until it was almost touching her. Elsa's hand was shaking though. Anna could see that. She was nervous.

Anna remained silent for a moment and glanced up to the ceiling, trying to recall the other word or words she knew. ""_Feim'_… and '_Yol_'." She looked back to Elsa, who had by now dropped her arm to her side. Droplets of water slowly ran down her porcelain face as she stared at Anna in shock. "Do you know what they mean?"

"Of course I do!" Elsa replied quickly, sheathing her weapon. After all, it was she who read the wall and translated everything! "But how can you read them? You don't know Dovahzul, do you?"

"Talos bless you?" Anna asked, now standing up.

"Wait what- I didn't sneeze. I said Dovah- oh never mind. You probably don't know it. It's a dead language." Elsa replied, walking past Anna to look at the Word Wall. She had seen one like it before, at the Throat of the World. But that one had nothing on it. "Hey, get me that linen wrap over there and the charcoal."

"Why?" Anna asked her, confused. She didn't argue with the mage, but she was just confused. Moments later she was next to Elsa with the linen wrap and requested charcoal. The items had been on the old table.

Elsa knelt down and spread out the roll of linen and began to write the runes with the charcoal. If she had paper, she would have used that but the linen was all she had. As she copied down the words, Anna could hear Elsa muttering the words in the harsh dragon language. Somehow it sounded gentle with the way she spoke. Anna liked how the words rolled off Elsa's tongue. When she finished, Elsa carefully folded up the linen and stored it in her pockets.

While Elsa was copying down the runes on the linen, Anna was looking at the enchanted blade. Enchanted weapons generally sold for quite a lot of money. The Companion slung it over her back and stowed it with her greatsword. She was definitely selling this to someone. Probably that Court Wizard or something.

"So, shall we get out of here?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yeah! There are some steps this way!" Anna happily grabbed Elsa by the hand and pulled the woman up a set of steps. This brought them to a platform with a switch. Anna pulled the switch and revealed a secret tunnel.

"Woo! Secret tunnel! Secret Tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret secret secret secret tunnel!" Anna sang happily as the tunnel was revealed. Elsa looked at the Companion strangely for a moment but then she realized that it was probably one of the songs sung at Jorrvaskr. She had been so drunk the night before that she hardly remembered anything they sang. There was a lot of Ragnar the Red if she remembered correctly.

The two women happily walked through the rocky tunnel. This was not as well carved out as the rest of the barrow or sanctum. It truly looked like a rocky cave. Anna had tripped over a few rocks as they ventured through the tunnels. Elsa couldn't help but snicker at her clumsiness from behind her. After a good twenty minutes of Anna's stumbling around, they had finally made it out of Bleak Falls Barrow.

The two were now standing upon a platform at the exit of the barrow; a rocky and probably very unstable platform at best. From there they could see massive forests and Lake Ilinalta. The lake was probably the biggest in all of Skyrim! The fact that the lake was visible meant one thing, they had gone through the mountain and they were now in Falkreath Hold. Judging by the sun's placement in the sky, it was nearly dark. They had been in the Barrow all day! That explained why Elsa was so tired though.

"C'mon, let's go." Anna said jumping down from the platform. She caught on some rocks and began jumping down the mountain. They weren't very high, but Elsa was still nervous at the idea. As Elsa debated whether or not to jump, Anna had already made it down the mountain. It was probably only a thirty foot drop, but Elsa didn't want to risk it.

"Come on, Princess!" Anna joked out from the base of the mountain. "Just jump! I'll catch you!"

"Why should I jump?" Elsa hollered back, clearly nervous. "That's completely crazy!"

"Come on! It will be some crazy sort of trust exercise or something! You trust me right?" Anna replied with a grin. Elsa raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Anna couldn't see Elsa's skeptical look from her position, but she assumed Elsa had just rolled her eyes at Anna's crazy notion. "Or you could do that fancy sprinty thing down the mountain."

_That's not a bad idea. _Elsa contemplated that idea for a moment before deciding that would be a better idea than jumping. The princess tentatively took a step of the platform. Then another. Rocks slid out from under her feet and Elsa frantically gripped the rocky slope. Once she was sure that the rocks could hold her body weight, she let go. Finally she was balanced of the slope.

_"WULD NAH KEST!" _Elsa shouted, speeding down the mountain slope. In the end, she landed quite close to Anna.

"All a part of training?" Anna asked, not even bothering to ask her if she could be shown. By now Anna realized it was a lost cause.

"Exactly." Elsa replied. "I think that got the rest of the water off my armor and out of my hair though." The two grinned at that for a moment and then started off to the east.

Anna knew this area better than Elsa did, so the Companion was leading them through the forests. They knew that the lake would soon flow out into the White River. If they followed the water, they would return back to Riverwood where Marsh and Joan would be waiting for them. The trip to Riverwood was about an hour. To pass the time, the two would tell stories of their pasts and just general information about themselves.

"So you're originally from Falkreath?" Elsa asked, trying to figure out Anna's family history.

"Nope, my family on my mom's side is. My uncle, Kai was the Jarl of Falkreath Hold. Now he's a Thane and my cousin, Hans, is the Jarl."

"Jarl Hans is your cousin?" Elsa asked curiously. She knew of Jarl Hans. The High Princess didn't approve of him as a Jarl. Kristoff's reindeer Sven could do a better job. "So does that make you, Falkreath Nobility?"

"In a way it does." Anna said with a shrug. "My Ma gave up that life to be with my Da. I guess she was disowned of something. Uncle Kai liked Da, but my other uncle Froan, that's Hans' dad, didn't like him."

"Why didn't your uncle like your father?" Elsa asked, now very curious.

"Da was a Stormcloak when my Ma met him. He was burying one of his Shield-Brothers. Uncle Froan is a huge Imperial supporter… he's also a milk drinker. Hans is too."

As Anna spoke, Elsa could tell that the girl did not hold her uncle and the current Jarl of Falkreath in high regards. Though it was probably because they were 'milk drinkers'. To be referred to as a milk drinker was a huge offense to any warrior. It was essentially calling them a coward who can't fight their own battles.

"So when Ma left with Da, Uncle Froan disowned her. When they died, her did let Uncle Kai take me in. Instead I was sent to the Grey-Manes. Da sold ore to Eorlund and they both were Stormcloak supporters so there I went. I guess my Da was real good friends with them. Joined the Companions when I could and I've been there ever since."

"So how did Hans, the youngest of all his siblings, get the Jarl's Throne?" Elsa asked. This was the question everyone had been wondering for the past few months. Jarl Hans was now the youngest Jarl in Skyrim. There hasn't been a Jarl his age since Jarl Weselton of Dawnstar. "After all if was your uncle Kai who initially had the throne…"

"They say it was Uncle Kai's failing health. But in reality, it's because Hans bribed Imperials." Anna spat out. "He's got twelve older brothers; a couple are gone from going off to the Legion. His older brother Phillip was a guard in Falkreath but after an incident with a bear, he quit. They say he was saved by a beautiful woman and she and her aunts saved him. I hear he and the woman live in Rorikstead now." Anna explained. "He's got another in Morthal runnin' the mill, Adam, he was a Companion like me but fell in love and left. He's got lots of brothers all over the place actually. Hans was given the title because he promised to support the Imperials. They kicked my uncle off the throne and there the Milk Drinker Hans sits."

"Is it true that he's the youngest of thirteen?" Elsa asked curiously. She knew that was one of the other strange rumors surrounding the young Jarl.

"Truer than Talos that is." Anna told her as they walked over the grass covered ground. The trees here were sparse and the lake had now turned into the White River. To their right, Elsa could see the Three Guardian stones up on the stony outcropping. They were close to Riverwood now!

"How does one woman have thirteen children!?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"She don't. Hans is a bastard child. His Ma was an Imperial. He, the eleventh brother: Peter and the seventh: Hercules are biological brothers. Froan never married. All his sons are bastards. His first son, Brynjolf, is off doing Talos knows what. The man's gotta be almost 40 now. He left Falkreath when he was but a lad. The second brother went to study Magic at the college, Arthur is his name. The third, fourth and fifth brothers were triplets who left to join the Legion. They say they're fighting the Thalmor now. I get letters from them still. The sixth, Skjoldr was killed in the Legion while in Hammerfell." Anna frowned slightly as she mentioned the sixth brother.

"Were you close to Skjoldr?"

"I was." Anna said, choking on her words slightly. "He would visit me in Whiterun all the time before he left. He was fun. I guess you could say he was the big brother I never got."

Elsa nodded. Her mind went back to J'fabil. The young Khajiit male was like her older brother. He protected her, played with her and taught her everything he knew. "I had someone like that in my pack. His name was J'fabil. He snuck me sweets with every meal. We would play on the road when we traveled. Sometimes he was a Saber tooth tiger and I was Ri'elsa – Master of the Whispering Fang. Sometimes he was a bandit and I was the Famous Snow Khajiit."

Anna chuckled slightly; no doubt Elsa's memories were very similar to Anna's… Maybe without the Snow Khajiit part though. "Famous Snow Khajiit?" Anna asked her with a grin on her face.

"It's a childhood story." Elsa explained with a shrug. "But you only got through half of the thirteen brothers; I want to hear the rest."

Anna snorted. "Nosy."

"I'm the princess." Elsa told her, playing her trump card.

"Your with is my command, Majesty." Anna joked back. The two laughed slightly before Anna decided to continue. "So Hercules is the seventh, he joined the Legion too. He's actually in Skyrim right now. He and Skjoldr were only a few days apart. They acted a lot like twins. They were also the last kids that Froan had for a few years. Then all of a sudden, three new boys were born all within a year of each other. Phillip was first, making him the eighth son. Adam was the ninth son, born two months after Phillip. Erik came at the very end of the year putting him at ten. Erik's Ma left with him when he was ten and they never came back. No one knows where he is, probably a better place that's for sure." The Companion explained casually. "I met him once when I was little."

"What happened to the other two?"

"I just told you! Phillip is in Rorikstead and Adam runs the mill in Morthal. He was a Companion, 'member?"

"Oh right! So many brothers, forgive me for not keeping track." Elsa told her giggling slightly.

"You're forgiven princess. Now on to Peter. He's a mage like Arthur, they're at the College. And well that's all."

"Isn't Peter eleven?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what happened to twelve?"

"No idea. His Ma took him when he was a baby. She was smart like Erik's Ma. We know that twelve is alive. I was told he's blonde and he has gold eyes. Kinda looked like Uncle Kai before he got fat too. So I guess he's gonna be big and beefy and strong."

The rest of their journey was silent. Thankfully it was also quick. About five minutes later, Riverwood was in sight. Both females grinned at that. They would be home soon. The two jumped over stones near the town and crossed the river. Soon enough they were walking the streets and making their way to the two horses that stood outside the Riverwood Trader.

Marsh happily ran up to meet his master and pressed his massive muzzle to her chest. Elsa grinned and threw her arms around the horse. "It's good to see you to Marshie." Elsa mumbled, petting the massive horse's mane. "We've gotta go boy. I hope you ate." A snort told Elsa that the horse had been grazing and he would last. "I'll get you carrots in Ivarstead."

"Ivarstead?" Anna had now started listening to the two.

"Yes. We have business to take care of." Elsa explained, letting go of her steed. She opened the secret pocket of her armor and pulled out the Dragonstone. "Here, get back to Whiterun. Get some sleep tonight too. It will be late when you return."

Anna took the Dragonstone and placed it in Joan's saddle bags. "I was planning on staying here for the night actually. I'll go back tomorrow."

"Even better." Elsa replied. Within moments she had gracefully swung up onto the massive steed. "Have a good night. I need to be off."

"Wait!" Anna called before Elsa could leave. "Will I see you again?"

"I should hope so," Elsa tossed Anna a small purplish gem. "I have to show you how these work. Not to mention I should be getting some of that coin from returning that claw."

"Oh good." Anna said with a grin. She held the Soul Gem close to her heart happily. "Until we meet again?"

"Until then." Elsa replied kicking Marsh to start him moving.

"Wait! Elsa!" The woman didn't stop her horse, but she looked back at Anna with a questioning look. "I'm sorry about pestering earlier. I didn't mean to be like that."

"I understand, now I really do have to leave."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Within moments, Marsh's thundering hooves could he hears speeding out of the small town. The two disappeared from Anna's sight in minutes. Once Anna lost sight of the two, she turned to the wooden door of the Riverwood trader. She had a claw to return and gold to collect.

* * *

The moons were high in the sky and darkness covered the land of Skyrim as Elsa and Marsh raced through the night. The two had been running as fast as they could for hours now. The wind was whipping through Elsa hair, causing it to start coming out of her braid. Thundering hooves could be heard through the sparely wooded area as the two sped over the cobblestone paths. As Marsh's hooves came in contact with the stone path, Elsa could hear how his spiked horse shoes scraped over the stone.

By the time Elsa had arrived in the little farming town of Ivarstead, it was nearing midnight. The road was empty save for a handful of guards which patrolled the streets. Elsa rode Marsh up until the steps of the Vilemyr Inn, the local gathering area.

"Give me just a moment, boy. I'll be out with carrots soon." With that, Elsa disappeared into the tavern.

The sound of a beautiful lute could he heard as Elsa entered the tavern. Over by the fire stood Lynly Star-Sung who was playing her lute with practiced grace. In all of Elsa's years in Solitude, she did not remember the woman ever studying at the Bards College. It didn't matter, she played quite well. She didn't sing, but she played the lute elegantly.

"Ma'elsa! Welcome back!" The Nord woman called out to her.

Elsa smiled at the woman and bowed her head. "Many thanks for your kind welcome." The woman said in her smooth low Khajiit tone. The fires in the inn were roaring, making the place quite warm. Almost too warm in Elsa's mind. However she loved the cold.

At the sound of her name, a man from behind the bar looked up. "Ah! Ma'elsa! I have messages for you from Solitude. Quite a few actually…" Elsa hastily moved to the bar to look at the letters. There were ten letters for her. The woman gulped audibly at the sheer amount. "Do you want to send a message back? The courier is asleep now but he can take it tomorrow."

"Yes…" Elsa replied quickly, drawing out the word. She was given a bit or paper and a quill with ink. Quickly the woman began to write. Her words were quick and messy, not as nice as her typical notes. Over all, the note was short. Elsa relayed her success with Maven Black-Briar and the Thieves Guild. She also spoke of the ambush, her near death experience and the dragon. Elsa briefly mentioned Anna and how the Companion needs to be pardoned if she has any charges against her.

_Do not worry for my safety. I am healthy and well. I will remain at High Hrothgar to look into the return of the dragons and further my training to the best of my ability. Stay safe, look after Haafingar. Extra soldiers should be sent to Dragon Bridge for protection. The dragons could strike anywhere. It's best to be prepared for the worst. Send my love to everyone._

Elsa signed the note with a snowflake, which had become her signature over the past five years. After sealing the note, she passed it back to the barman.

"Anything else for you?" He asked her.

"Carrots," Elsa said quickly, "And other supplies." Other supplies meant food for the Greybeards.

The man nodded and filled up two large sacks with supplies for them. A large pile of carrots had been placed on the counter for Marsh. Once the supplies were ready, Elsa placed her coin on the table and took the sacks.

Soon enough, the sacks were placed in Marsh's saddle bags. After two carrots, the two started up the treacherous Seven Thousand Steps. The journey was long and harsh. Wolves, Ice Wraiths and other foul creatures awaited travelers who dared make the pilgrimage up the steps. After making the trip every few weeks, Elsa had grown used to the journey. She knew where the wolves usually struck and the Frostbite Spiders, if any. On occasion she would run into a Frost Troll, but that was rare. Since it was late, most everything but Frostbite Spiders and maybe Ice Wraiths would be sleeping.

As predicted, Elsa had only encountered Frostbite Spiders. Once she rose higher in the steps, the icy forms (that resembles a fish) of Ice Wraiths appeared. For these little buggers, her ice was useless, so she used her blades to take them out. By the time Elsa had arrived to the large stone Monastery, it was at least one in the morning. The young blonde was tired but she had a mission to take care of.

Elsa pushed Marsh up the stone steps of High Hrothgar and helped her massive steed in though the stone doors. Upon entering, they were greeted with silence. It was quickly broken by Marsh's metal horseshoes hitting the stone floor. Almost instantly afterward, a loud bark sounded and claws could be heard scratching against the ground. Seconds later, a large white war hound appeared from a hall to their left and her ran right into the massive entryway.

"Olaf!" Elsa called out happily. She and Marsh raced up to the hound. Elsa was promptly knocked on her back while Olaf jumped on her and began to lick her face. "Olaf! Get off me you silly boy!" Elsa laughed out, but Olaf continued to shower his master with affection. During the gleeful reunion, no one noticed an elderly man in a dark cloak staring at the sight with a smile.

_"Hi lost daal." (You have returned) _The elderly man spoke to her with a small grin on his face.

_"Geh, In. Zu'u lost pogaas wah fun." (Yes, Master. I have much to tell.) _Elsa responded, finally able to get Olaf off her body. She sat up and petted the happy hound. _"Faal dov lost daal." (The dragons have returned.)_

Her statement shocked the man. _"Dov?" (The dragons?)_ He asked her.

_"Geh. Zu'u lost koraav niin! Zu'u lorot Zu'u worax Alduin." (Yes. I have seen them. I think I saw Alduin.)_

_"Shur wah Paarthurnax. Fun mok daar!" (Go to Paarthurnax. Tell him this.) _The man gestured to the doors at the back of the Monastery.

Elsa nodded to the man and turned to stand up. She unloaded the supplies she had taken up for them, leaving a little bit for her, Marsh and Olaf. Once she was finished, she lead the two through the stone building and out to the courtyard in the back. Snow was falling lightly all over the courtyard. It looked lovely in Elsa's mind. The small group ventured to the back of the area and up a large set of stairs. There they stood on a platform before a large stone arch; much like the ones she had seen a Bleak Falls Barrow. Behind the archway, a massive snowstorm could be seen roaring.

_"LOK VAH KOOR!" _Elsa shouted. The sheer force of the snowstorm against her Voice was enough to cause her to stumble backwards. Thankfully Marsh was behind her and steadied his master with his large head.

"Thanks Marsh. C'mon Olaf, you're leading." Elsa told the hound as she mounted up on Marsh. The white hound raced forward up the path. Over the past year, the path to the Throat of the World was used more often than it had been in years past. The snowy path was pretty safe, a few Ice Wraiths here and there, but nothing that Olaf couldn't take care of by himself.

The snow here was deep from the constant snowstorms. That was the reason that Elsa rode Marsh as they traveled. Olaf was always bouncing around so the large amount of snow did not inhibit him much, if at all. The three made good time. Elsa shouted the last storm away, using the shout known as Clear Skies. After she did so, the three made their way to the Throat of the World.

Up at the top of this mountain, the snow fell gently to the ground. Further up on the snow covered rocks was a Word Wall, which was similar to the one from Bleak Falls Barrow. The only difference was this one didn't have words on it. To the right of the wall was a large tent full of furs.

Elsa dismounted from Marsh and looked over the snowy mountain. "Master?" She called out tentatively. "Master?" She called again, not seeing the figure she was looking for. Before she called a third time, she felt the wind rush over her head. The blonde turned to face the Word Wall and grinned.

"_Drem yol lok.*" _An old voice said to Elsa.

"_Drem yol lok*, In Paarthurnax." _Elsa replied with a small bow.

"You have returned. And you have important news."

"I do." Elsa replied. It was rare that she spoke English with Paarthurnax. He clearly could sense the exhaustion in her voice. "I believe Alduin has returned."

"Alduin. The first born of Akatosh. The older brother." The voice said, as if he was remembering. "Yes, I believe you are correct, Od Vahdin. But you knew that I knew that. Now what is the news you really wish to say?"

"Dovahkiin." Elsa said quickly. "I believe the Dragonborn has appeared."

At that statement, a long gray neck attached to a large grey head moved. The head looked at Elsa, interested. "And what makes you say this?"

Elsa pulled the linen wrap from her pockets and unfolded it. Making sure it was facing the right way; Elsa flipped it so that Paarthurnax could read what she had written. It was slightly smudged but the elderly dragon could read. "I was in Bleak Falls Barrow with a Nord woman. When we came upon a wall like this, a blue energy surrounded her. Somehow she had learned the first word of Unrelenting Force…" Paarthurnax curiously cocked his head, telling Elsa to go on. "And she knows Feim and Yol." Elsa finished off lamely. A large yawn passed her lips and the blonde blushed. In the darkness, it wasn't visible. "What should we do?"

"We shall do nothing tonight. Rest my young kaaz."

Elsa nodded and yawned a second time. "Alright… Good night." She bowed her head in respect to her master, and then turned to wander into her tent.

Olaf and Marsh were already inside the warmer tent, waiting for Elsa. Marsh was laying on a massive pile of hay. Well, half laying and half leaning on it. The horse was under a large fur blanket that covered his back. Off to the side, his saddle and saddle bags were laying. Apparently Olaf had helped the horse out of them.

The young woman kicked off her boots and placed them by Marsh's saddle bags. She unclipped her cloak and slid it off her body. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, trying her best to untangle it. She let her hair out of the braid that Tilma had done for her.

"Alright boys, lets sleep. We deserve some long sleep." Marsh snorted at that. He had run from Whiterun all the way to Ivarstead! That was a six hour journey!

The small group curled up in the protection of their tent and they all fell asleep. Within moments they were knocked out to the world.

* * *

**Hello hello! First let me apologize for the lateness of this! I may or may not have been distracted writing Elsanna smut. (It's very bad but I have put it up here on FF) I actually meant to put this up two days ago but my internet went out. Talk about the struggle. So yeah, thanks for not giving up on me when my internet did. **

**So, I'm sure you all have noticed that I'm throwing other Disney characters into the mix. I wanted Hans to have 12 older brothers so hence the Disney characters. I also had a few random ideas so I really wanted to use more characters! Now we all know about Hans! Kind of. He won't pop up until later. ****Yay for Olaf! More on our lovely War Hound later!**

**EDIT: I've put the translations next to the words! Woo! Some words I didn't translate like 'Drem yol lok' as that is the traditional greeting among dragons. Other words like 'Dovahkiin' (dragonborn), 'Kaaz' (Khajiit) and 'Od Vahdin' (Snow Maiden). Others like the Shouts will not be translated. They will be explained later anyway. **

**So, same thing as last chapter: Tell me what you thought was funny or just your favorite part! OH! If you can find my silly references, tell me! Don't forget to check out RoastedWolf and Windstrider97! For those of you with Tumblr, I am the-frozen-firefly so any updates about this story or general notes can be found there! Love you my Fireflies!**

**~TR**


	6. The Dragonborn Comes

Elsa had awoken late the next morning. Her exhaustion had clearly taken a toll on her. It was Olaf who had woken up the blonde woman by his incessant affection. The white war hound was smothering Elsa with licks and he was practically laying on her. In the corner, Marsh could be seen snorting, but not moving to help his master one bit. It was as if the massive horse was laughing and making fun at Elsa.

"Olaf!" Elsa called out while laughing slightly at the dog's enthusiasm. "I'm up! I'm up!" Elsa told him loudly, trying to move the massive dog off her. After a moment of wrestling with the dog, Elsa had managed to push the white hound off her chest. Olaf was a large dog, even for War Hounds. It was said that he was half dog and half Arctic wolf. No one would take him because of the beliefs that he may kill them or turn feral. He was an outcast, a stray with no real home, much like Elsa had been. Naturally, Elsa took the happy dog. He was still in his puppy stages when she first got him, now he was a large fearless war hound who would protect Elsa with his life. He was also one of the sweetest creatures that Elsa would ever meet.

Still clad in her traveling clothes, Elsa crawled over to Marsh, who was still lying on the ground (and not inclined to get up any time soon). The woman unbuckled his saddle bags and pulled out the sack with food for them. Elsa dug through the bag and pulled out a few carrots. She tossed them to Marsh, who skillfully caught them in his jaws. He placed them down on the ground and began to happily munch on them. Next Elsa pulled out a bit of dried meat. She couldn't tell what it was, probably a chicken though. The mage held the piece out to Olaf. The white hound gently took his meal from her hands, as not to hurt her. Afterwards he wolfed it down as fast as he could. For Elsa, she just took a small piece of venison and a sweet roll that Wilhelm, the Innkeeper, had packed especially for her.

Sweets and meat was what made up many Khajiit's diets. The catlike creatures of Elsweyr loved sweets of all kind – especially moon sugar. Naturally, sweet foods were always incorporated into every meal. Ra'kiraya did her best to give the blonde child a balanced diet, but that didn't always work out; especially when J'fabil would be sneaking her sugary food before bedtime. In the end the pack gave up and let Elsa eat whatever they were having. It was easier than going out of their way to make Elsa Nord meals. It also made the girl feel like she belonged in their pack, instead of making her feel like an outsider.

Their breakfast was a short one, during it; Elsa read the many messages from her family. Most of them were frantic notes asking where she was and if she was doing well. After five or ten minutes, Elsa had finished and she decided to change.

A set of her Mage Robes, that she often wore, were sitting in the tent. They were probably cleaner than her current set of armor was. Quickly, Elsa began to undress, only to redress herself with the dark purple colored robes. They were far lighter than her traveling armor, and Elsa loved it. She felt free in these robes. Elsa quickly pulled her hair back in her typical low pony tail, just to keep it out of her face. The woman pulled forth a moonstone and sapphire circlet and rested it on her brow. After fixing her hair again, Elsa deemed herself nice enough to go and face the Greybeards... or at least Paarthurnax.

The blonde exited the tent, with Olaf right at her side. The war hound loved going with Elsa. It could be ten steps away, but he would follow her. The reason she had not brought him to stay with Maven Black-Briar was to not burden the woman. The two had not seen each other in almost two weeks now and it was depressing. Now he was very excited to see her and be with her again. Elsa didn't mind it one bit.

"Drem yol lok," called a voice from above her. Sitting perched on the word wall was a massive dragon. He had grey scales which shone against the sun. His eyes were a pale blue and he didn't look at all threatening. Instead he seemed kind, wise. His wings were folded to his sides but tears and rips could be seen in them. Had Elsa not known better, she would have sworn that he couldn't fly. However the dragon had proved that he still could do so.

"Drem yol lok, Paarthurnax," Elsa responded, with the traditional greetings of dragons. She bowed to her elder in a sign of respect. Having studied all the lore she could at High Hrothgar, she knew quite a bit about customs for the dragons. There were some things that Paarthurnax had taught her as well. The Ancient Nords may have recorded what they could about the dragons, but it was apparent they did not record everything. If they did, it was lost to time.

"I have been looking into your claim about the Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn." The old dragon told her from his perch.

This shocked Elsa. "And what did you find?"

"Nothing," the dragon told her simply. "However, Alduin has returned." Elsa's eyes widened. "I can feel him at work as we speak. The dov, the dragons flock to him as he calls them back. My brothers have already begun to attack the joor, the mortals." Despite Elsa's fluency in Dovahzul, Paarthurnax tended to switch between his language and Elsa's. "One has already gone very close to the home of the white city in the plains."

"Whiterun… It's gone to Whiterun?"

"Geh. Yes. A tower near the city." Paarthurnax replied in his low deep voice.

"Anna lived in Whiterun! She's a Companion! I have no doubt that she would run out to face a dragon." Elsa said quickly. "You could go check! Fly over and watch the fight… If there is a fight... Will the dragon come back?"

"We dovah are prideful. It was how we were made. I have no doubt he shall return." As he spoke, he moved from his perch. The dragon lifted up in the air, only to fly a few feet away and land in the snow. Moving so he could face Elsa, the dragon spoke again. "This is why, we shall fly. We shall observe the battle from the air. Should the dovahkiin live, we shall see it."

"Wait, what? We?" Elsa asked, Paarthurnax nodded to her. "You want me to fly... with you?" He nodded again. Elsa sighed but agreed. There was no fighting Master Paarthurnax anyway. "Let us hope they do not attack us."

Paarthurnax extended his neck to Elsa. The mage carefully moved forward and gripped the Dragon's massive horns. She had never flown before (though she supposed no human had). Carefully she situated herself at the top of the grey dragon's neck, gripping his horns tightly. Olaf whined at his master and started pawing at Paarthurnax's neck scales. He wanted to come, and Elsa wanted him to come, but there was no way that the hound could hold on.

"I'll be back soon enough, boy. Just wait for me." Olaf growled unhappily, but trotted back into the tent. No point in being in the cold if no one else was there… Not that the cold bothered Elsa. "Alright, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Paarthurnax chuckled at Elsa and raised his wings high into the air. "Just don't scream." He told her before lifting off. The sudden lift off startled Elsa greatly but she managed not to scream.

Flying was certainly one of those terrifying experiences that Elsa definitely wanted to do again. She could feel the wind whipping past her and her hair flying through the air. There was something freeing about flying. It was similar to riding a horse in that sense… except it was flying on a dragon. No matter, Elsa did love it. The experience was quite freeing. The woman threw her arms into the sky and let the wind pass by her. She let out an excited scream as they flew.

"This is amazing!" Elsa called out. "Master! How have we never done this before? Does it feel like this every time?"

_"Geh, Od Vahdin." _Paarthurnax replied to her. "Now hold tight!" Elsa obeyed and Paarthurnax rose higher into the air. The dragon flew up until he was just below the cloud cover. "I believe you have always wanted to know what a cloud feels like." The dragon spoke with a slight chuckle, remembering many of young Elsa's questions. While he only met her when she had turned twenty one, she still had a sort of child-like wonder about the world. Her desire to learn was strong. Since the death of her brother, she had lost the wonder in her blue eyes. The woman had become hardened and almost shut out to the world.

Elsa tentatively reached her left hand up to touch the fluffy white clouds above them. It disappeared into the white mass, only to be pulled out in shock. "It's water!" For years, Elsa had believed that clouds were large fluffy parts of air. With a laugh, Elsa brought her hands up to touch the clouds again. Once the general excitement about her new discovery had died down, Elsa brushed the cool water from her hands and resumes her grip on Paarthurnax.

Without warning, the dragon dove up through the clouds, covering the two in a small layer of water. The initial shock of the water had caused Elsa to yelp. That made the elderly dragon chuckle at her. The mage wiped the water off her face but afterward, she was greeted with a beautiful sight. The sun striking the clouds made them glow. They seemed even fluffier from above than they did from below. While Elsa couldn't see the land below, this sight was something even better than she expected. All she could see were the clouds. The air up where they were was… thinner almost. The young blonde definitely felt that it was harder to breathe. The longer they stayed above the clouds, the shorter Elsa's breath became. Once they started to be short gasps, Paarthurnax dove back through the clouds.

_"Krosis," _Paarthurnax told her. "I forget that you are joor and not dovah."

"I'm fine." Elsa gasped out, slowly regaining her breath. She coughed a few times but after a few minutes, she had returned to breathing normally. Once she was breathing steadily, the mage looked over the land and smiled.

The view from the sky was amazing. Elsa felt like she could see from Paarthurnax all the way across the Hold of Whiterun to the rocky mountains of The Reach, which lay on the western most side of Skyrim. To the northwest, she could make out the marsh which made up Hjaalmarch, ruled by the Jarl who resided in Morthal. To the south was the deeply forested Hold of Falkreath, Jarl Hans' realm. Behind Elsa, to the east, would be Eastmarch, ruled by the traitorous Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in Windhem. Right now, the two were flying to the south of the City of Whiterun.

Below them, Elsa could see the town of Riverwood to her left and the trees that surrounded the little town. She could also see that she was above Bleak Falls Barrow. It was impossible to tell if there were people there, but she assumed not. Turning her head to the right Elsa could see Whiterun and the surrounding plains. She could see a group of people racing down the road with weapons raised. No doubt they were off to face the dragon that had appeared. What Nord would willingly pass up a chance to do battle with a dragon?

The dragon and mage pair flew along the mountain side, to avoid being caught in a fight. They were there to observe, not to fight. Paarthurnax landed on the mountain side. His grey scales were rather well hidden among the snowy terrain. The dragon lifted his mighty head so that he could peer over the tree line. Elsa sat and observed. The mage shifted slightly so that she was resting her forearms on the dragon's large head. Her body leaned on her arms and she was observing with the same intensity that the dragon was.

Soon enough a redheaded Companion could be seen entering the fray. Laaskuz was raised, poised to strike at any moment. With every snap of the blue dragon's mouth, or every lash from its tail, Elsa winced.

_"Thuri dun hin sil ko Sovngarde!" _The beast shouted at the mortals who were attacking. None of the Nords understood what he said, but Elsa and Paarthurnax did. The dragon's tail crushed a guard among the rocks of the stone watch tower. Using the Fire Breath shout, he burnt some poor guard to a crisp. The battle lasted quite a while. Even with the aid of some Companions (as both Farkas and Aela jumped at the chance to slay a dragon). Just as the dragon seemed to be taken down, Anna had charged to hit it with Laaskuuz. A large brown head reared back with intention to snap Anna up in its jaws.

"No!" Elsa shouted. Her left hand extended out toward the battle. As she did that, a massive shard of ice shot up through the ground, impaling the dragon. Though, it was Anna who had delivered the killing blow by thrusting her blade up through the brown dragon's jaws and into its skull. Once Elsa realized what she did, she ducked behind Paarthurnax's head as if that would hide her more than the tree cover was.

"Od Vahdin." Paarthurnax called to her quietly. "Look to the battle." Elsa hesitated, but listened to her master. What she saw almost made her fall off Paarthurnax. Like Bleak Falls Barrow, Anna had found herself surrounded by a mysterious light. This one was not blue, it was multicolored. Elsa could detect some red and blue, perhaps yellow and orange. After a few seconds, it was done. All that was left of the dragon was its massive skeleton. The massive shard of ice could be seen sticking through the ribs of the skeleton. Thankfully most everyone was distracted with Anna and not concerned about the mysterious ice.

"Hold tight, Od Vahdin." Paarthurnax told her quietly. The mage hardly had time to grasp the situation because the mighty dragon had taken to the skies. Elsa barely managed to keep her hold on the dragon as he flew. Their trip to the Throat of the World was quiet. Elsa couldn't even be amused by the scenery. Her mind was simply replaying the scene of her ice piercing the dragon flesh. Dragon scales were recorded as the strongest materials in all of Skyrim. Yet her ice pierced through it. Never had Elsa been so strong, or so she thought.

The woman had been lost in her thoughts for so long, she didn't even noticed that she had landed until Olaf had knocked her off Paarthurnax's neck. The mage landed in the snow with a loud groan of discomfort. To make up for jumping on Elsa, Olaf licked her face multiple times until Elsa managed to push him off. She was laughing the whole time though. No matter how many times he knocked her off her feet, the blonde would always laugh and smile at his constant cheery attitude.

"Wait… Why are we down here?" Elsa had noticed that instead of being on the peak of the Throat of the World, they were down in the courtyard of the Greybeards. Surrounding the group were the four Nord Masters of the Voice. Even Marsh had come down from the top of the mountain. Arngier must have brought them down, as he was the only one who could speak to anyone without killing them.

"It is true then, the Dragonborn has appeared?" One of the men asked. This was Arngier. He, like the rest of the masters, was elderly and incredibly wise. He was also the only member of the Greybeards who could actually speak to anyone without killing them. Even a whisper from the other masters could kill a normal mortal.

"Not only that! Alduin has returned! The dragon at the scene of the battle said that his Overlord would devour their souls in Sovngarde!" Elsa exclaimed, looking up from her position in the snow. Crawling to her knees, Elsa looked up at the group of elderly men by her. Their faces were shocked at her declaration. The Masters of The Way knew quite well what the coming of Alduin would mean for this world. It was they who taught Elsa

"Is this true, Paarthurnax?" Arngier asked him quietly.

_"Geh." _Paarthurnax replied in his deep rumbling voice. "We must summon her. It is our duty to guide the dovahkiin in the Way of the Voice. We shall guide the dovahkiin along the path of wisdom." All the masters nodded. They knew that it was important to guide the Dragonborn in the Way.

"Od Vahdin, it is best for you to go inside." Arngier told Elsa after Paarthurnax spoke.

Sighing, the woman nodded. Despite all her years of studying at High Hrothgar, Elsa could not withstand the full unbridled voice of the Greybeards. Even a whisper from the other Masters would make her stumble over her feet. The mage was at the point where they could answer yes or no questions verbally and she would get a minor headache. Any more than a sentence and she was on the floor cringing. She used to pass out completely. After her second year of training, she was finally allowed to hear a whisper. She didn't wake up until two days later.

"C'mon Olaf," Elsa mumbled, patting her side. She used her other hand to lightly grip at his white mane. The woman led the two animals up to the massive stony and metal door. She pulled it open and both Marsh and Olaf moved inside. Elsa followed and closed the doors behind her. She made sure that the doors were sealed and then sat down on the floor. Both Olaf and Marsh took her silent advice and dropped to the ground. Clamping her hands over her ears, Elsa prepared herself for the inevitable shouting.

Moments later, the very foundation of the stony monastery shook. It could have been the entire mountain, Elsa didn't know. "_DOVAHKIIN!" _The masters of the Voice called. Despite her ears being covered, Elsa could still hear them quite well. Their voice was as clear and easily heard as thunder could be heard in a storm. No doubt all of Skyrim could hear them, probably the Province of Cyrodiil to the south, Morrowind to the east and maybe even Hammerfell to the west. The sheer power of the five Voices probably shook the grounds even out to Solitude itself! Elsa wouldn't have been surprised if her sister could feel the ground quake beneath her throne.

Being in close proximity to the Masters, while they were summoning, made the mage quite dizzy. Their combined voices thundered through her, shaking her very body. The sheer power that these masters held deeply affected her. Elsa slowly felt her vision fade to black and her back and head soon met the cool stone ground. As that happened, Elsa fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Three days had passed since Elsa had fallen unconscious. When she finally awoke, it was to someone shouting. It was a female's voice. A very familiar female voice, if Elsa remembered correctly. Of course it could be a dream… except that if felt too real to be a dream. She also felt far too much pain for her to be in a dream.

Light blue eyes opened to examine where she was. They were met with a dark stone ceiling that was her temporary home. Under her was a hard stone bed, padded with furs. Groaning, Elsa turned on her side, only to be met with a massive pounding headache. The blonde pressed her head against her forehead and temples and cried out slightly. The sound was just enough to be met with a loud yelp. This was followed with a scratching of claws on stone. A wet tongue lapped at Elsa's hands happily. Clearly Olaf was happy to see her awake.

"Olaf, hush please." Elsa groaned, swatting at his muzzle. "You're being too loud." Almost instantly, Olaf ceased his affectionate licking. Instead he pressed his soft muzzle against Elsa's. The warm fuzzy fur was a comforting thing to the woman. Her hound's love and affection made her grin a little.

_"Was that a dog?" _A voice asked from what seemed to be the grand entry way.

_"Yes, Dragonborn. He belongs to our young pupil." _Master Arngier's voice cut through the stone walls. _"They both must be awake now." _Apparently Olaf had fallen with her earlier. If Olaf had fallen, Marsh probably did as well. Something in the back of Elsa's mind told her that the massive horse was already awake and probably running around in the courtyard. He was a very hardy thing.

Elsa slowly sat up, her raging headache still bothering her. The woman looked down, noting that she had been changed from her Mage Robes, into a set of the Greybeard robes. The black leather, lined with wolf pelts, was worn by the four masters. Once Elsa had mastered her very first shout, the Frost Breath, she was given a set of robes of her own. While she wasn't a fully-fledged Master like the men, it was a gift that marked her journey in understanding The Way of the Voice.

The woman ran her fingers through her hair and realized that it had been taken down. Next to the stone bed on the bedside table, was the blue ribbon that she used to tie her hair back. Pulling the thick blonde locks back, Elsa tied her hair in her customary ponytail. Her bangs hung down over her forehead though. The woman noted that her Circlet was resting on the bedside table as well. She pushed her bangs back, slipped her circlet of her head, and then she let her bangs fall forward again. The cool moonstone did little to ease her pain in her head, but it did something.

The mage pulled the large black hood up over her hair, letting her blonde lock fall over her left shoulder. "Alright Olaf, help me up, boy." Elsa whispered, afraid her voice would make her headache worse. The dog gently gripped one of her long black sleeves. With a firm tug, he helped Elsa into a standing position. He then moved to be at her left side. Elsa's hand rested against the dog's head and he supported her down a set of stone steps. There were only three of them, but it was three too many for Elsa. Next was just making it to the end of the hall. Elsa stumbled a few times here, but she was regaining her strength.

By the time Elsa had made it out to the entry way, the Greybeards were gathered, speaking quietly with a redheaded warrior woman. Arngier's voice was hushed and it seemed as if the other woman's was too. Their hushed tones were broken by Master Arngier. He had noticed her arrival it seemed.

"I see you are awake, Od Vahdin." His voice was cheerful and sounded relieved.

_"Zu'u fraan kras, In Arngier." (I feel sick, Master Arngier) _Elsa replied in a weak and hoarse tone. Her head naturally switched over to Dovahzul. When tired, most of the time, Elsa spoke like a normal Nord. But on a few occasions, such as this, she would speak in Dovahzul. She had done this once in Solitude, confusing everyone. Ra'kiraya decided to speak Ta'agra, the language of Elsweyr, just to confuse the poor woman. The Khajiit woman was a bit of a practical joker when it came to her cub, as post parents were.

_"_ _Zu'u fend kos faal Od Kulaas, ni Od Vahdin."(_ _I should be the Snow Princess, not Snow Maiden. ) _Elsa's free hand was still pressed against her forehead in an attempt to stop her headache. When she was tired, she tended to spew out nonsense such as this. The Greybeards all simply smiled and suppressed their laughter. The young woman brought humor to their solitary lives, it was rather refreshing.

A small chuckle sounded before Arngier replied. "Dragonborn, this is our young pupil. The Snow Maiden, Ma'elsa of the Khajiit Tribes." He purposely kept Elsa's title secret. Not that it mattered in this case.

"Elsa?" The voice asked.

Elsa looked up through her fingers to see the familiar teal eyes. "Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin." Elsa responded in the traditional dragon greeting. She greeted the woman by her title of Dragonborn, not as her name. Her voice was tired and pained.

"Elsa… It's me! It's Anna." The redhead all but shouted.

The sheer volume of Anna's voice made Elsa cringe painfully. A pained cry escaped her lips and she faltered. The woman would have fallen to the floor but thankfully Olaf had caught her. The hound growled at Anna threateningly, black eyes glaring at her. His expression told the group that he would have no problem going to harm her, should she try to approach his master.

"I see you've met." Arngier stated, slightly surprised, but more so at Olaf's reaction to the woman and less about their previous meetings.

"We were in Helgen when that big black dragon attacked." Anna explained quietly, her gaze never leaving Elsa's crumpled form. "She left after I first learned the first word of Unrelenting Force…"

"Ah. I see that she never translated the word for you" Arngier stated. His gaze traveled over to one of the masters, Wulfgar, who was approaching Elsa and Olaf. "She did have suspicions of you being the Dragonborn, though. No doubt it was her reasoning for riding to us so late."

"Really?" Anna asked loudly, as if in shock. Instantly she covered her lips when she caught Elsa cringe at the loud sounds. Anna didn't realize that the woman had ridden from Riverwood all the way to High Hrothgar in a matter of hours. Marsh clearly had some stamina.

"Yes. She rode back to High Hrothgar late Tirdas night." Arngier explained to Anna. His voice was quiet, as to not hurt the woman anymore. The Master had hoped that Elsa would sleep through the Dragonborn's first few tests. Obviously that wasn't the case. Anna's practicing had seemingly awoken her. Though if it hadn't, Arngier was convinced she would have been asleep for quite a few days. It was a slight miracle that she had lived in his mind.

"Wow… you all summoned me Middas afternoon. It's Loredas." Anna had taken two days to make the journey to the monastery. Of course she didn't get to leave until Fredas morning. By the time she had explained everything to Jarl Balgruuf and Kodlak, it was late. All of Middas night and for a good portion of Turdas morning, all the Companions were getting piss ass drunk. Anna was drunk all of Turdas and well into that night. Needless to say, Fredas she had a terrible hangover, but she still left with Joan. Once she made it to Ivarstead, she slept that night and then continued up the steps the next morning. She had even brought up supplies from the town below.

The fact that it was now Lorendas shocked Elsa. She was currently being helped to her feet by Master Wulfgar. During her initial training, he had been teaching her how to write Dragon Language properly. She spent many nights pouring over scrolls and ancient tomes just to get everything perfect.

"It's best you get more rest, Od Vahdin." Arngier told Elsa one Master Wulfgar had helped her to her feet.

_"Geh.__Dii klov fiiz ful pogaas." (Yes. My head hurts so much.) _The two turned to head back to the stony beds.

"Wait! I have a note from the Innkeeper in Ivarstead." Anna called softly so that she didn't hurt Elsa again. "Well… a few actually. I was told to give them to the Ice Princess at High Hrothgar. I didn't realize they meant the actual Princess of Skyrim I just thought that they were talking about a girl who could use ice magic and… I'll stop…" She looked awkwardly to Elsa, who nodded. Anna grinned and slowly approached Elsa. "Um… If you want, I can carry her for you. I've done it before." Master Wulfgar looked to Elsa, who shrugged. In the end, Anna gently scooped Elsa up into her arms, bridal style. It was much like she had done when Elsa had been too slow to get dinner back in Whiterun.

"When you have finished, Dragonborn, meet us out in the courtyard for your next test." The Greybeards all bowed to Anna before quietly walking off up a set of stairs. Olaf followed the four Masters. Anna followed them with her eyes and she watched them disappear through the metal and stone doors toward what was the Courtyard. Soon it was just the two women.

"So…" Anna started off. Her voice echoed through the stone monastery enough to make Elsa cringe in pain. "Sorry!" She whispered quickly when she felt Elsa flinch. "Um… Where is your bed?"

"West wing…" Elsa mumbled out. Thankfully she spoke in a language that Anna could actually understand… even if it was slightly slurred. She pressed her cheek against Anna's cool metal breastplate, trying to alleviate her headache. It did nothing for her, but she felt the comfort of another human being, so that was nice in some regards.

The companion shifted slightly, just to get a better grip on Elsa. Then she gently carried her back to the living quarters of High Hrothgar. Each of the steps Anna took was careful and surprisingly light. The clumsy nature that Elsa had observed earlier was gone and replaced with caution and concern. After a few moments, Elsa was gently lowered on to the fur padded stone bed.

"That doesn't look very comfortable…" Anna said quietly, referring to the bed.

"Neither does your armor." Elsa joked back. Anna smiled slightly and snorted. "I believe you had a message for me?"

"Oh right!"

Anna quickly dug through her pockets and pulled out a few sealed notes. Elsa took them and placed them on her lap. She examined each of them before finally opening one.

_Cub,_

_It pleases me to hear you are well. Ri'saad and his pack have told me of your fortunate meeting. He has visited. A tribe meeting is to be called in a Moon's time. Your attendance is of great importance. I wish you well in your travels. May your path lead you to warm sands._

_- Ra'kiraya_

Elsa smiled at her message. It was nice to hear from her mother like figure. A tribe meeting was quite rare and it would be exciting to see her entire tribe again. Meetings like this were quite big, especially for the Skyrim Tribe. Since the four packs were separated, news was often spread in passing, gathering them together would make for one long meeting. No doubt they would be together for at least a few days. Whatever was to happen, it must be incredibly important and most likely a cause for a celebration.

"Thank you for bringing this to me." Elsa told Anna as she reached for the second note.

"I- uh no problem, glad I can help!" Anna replied with a smile on her face. "So… you're a Greybeard? That's what your training is?"

"I'm not a Greybeard, but I've trained with them for nearly six years."

"Whoa!" Anna replied, shocked. She made sure to keep her voice down, as not to hurt Elsa's head. "You must know a lot of shouts!"

"I can only do five." Elsa responded with a slight laugh. "Not all of us are the Dragonborn and can learn a shout in a matter of seconds."

"Wait what?" Anna asked her, confused. "Not everyone can do it that fast?"

"Of course not, only the dragons and the dragonborn can." Elsa explained, "The rest of us spend countless hours learning even one word."

"Oh…" Anna mumbled. She remained quiet and just stared at the floor. "I didn't know that…"

"No one expected you to." Elsa told her, "Now I think you have to meet the other masters out in the courtyard."

"Oh! You're right! I better go!" Anna exclaimed. "Yeah, gotta run, better leave… um… bye!" She waved to Elsa awkwardly before clumsily making her was through the stony corridors.

Elsa smiled and gave Anna a tiny wave before she left. Once the blonde heard the massive metal and stone doors close, Elsa looked at the second letter. This one was from Elisif.

_Ma'elsa,_

_It took you long enough. You had me and Ra'kiraya worried sick about you! We were sure the Stormcloaks had gotten you! Then General Tullius told us you had been captured! Then the Dragon! I do not know how much of this I can take! I thought we had lost you! I haven't even finished grieving for Torygg! I can't start grieving for you too! _

_At least you're alive. I'm sure Ra'kiraya has told you about the Khajiit Tribe Meeting that will be taking place next month. We expect you back in Solitude for that. You are expected back here no later than the Seventh of Hearthfire. Also you will have to make a few formal appearances. Expect to be in Solitude for all of Hearthfire. You have your duty to your people. I will see you then._

_- Elisif_

When Elisif said no later than, she meant that Elsa would be doing something that day; sighing, the woman tossed the note aside and went to the last one. This was from Legate Rikke. The princess only skimmed the letter, saying that she had gotten her message and good work; nothing special in Elsa's mind.

_Good work. Your family is proud of you._

For some reason that phrase stuck in Elsa's head. The Legate had always been nice to her. She had served in the Legion almost all her life. She was even imprisoned with Ulfric Stormcloak in the Markarth incident. Instead of turning on the Empire, she stayed. If that wasn't loyalty, Elsa didn't know what was.

As she pondered, the stone doors of High Hrothgar opened again. The familiar scratching of claws on the stone sounded and moments later Olaf could be seen. The wolf dog raced to her side and nuzzled into his master's chest. Elsa smiled and lazily draped and arm over the dog.

"Good boy… I'm going back to sleep. Be good." The dog nodded to her and went to lie down at the foot of Elsa's bed. She smiled at the dog and seconds later she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next time Elsa awoke, it wasn't from Shouting. This time it was from a small groan and the gentle flipping of pages. The groan was feminine that was for sure. Slowly Elsa's eyes opened. She was still in bed, her bed to be precise. The light was shining through the beautiful glass windows which surrounded the Monastery. It had to be midday or late afternoon for the light to be shining on that side of the building.

The woman slowly sat up, brushing the hair from her face. The thick fur lined leather hood of Elsa's Greybeard Robes fell off her head, revealing her bed head. The blue ribbon that usually held her hair back was barely hanging on to her hair. She quickly pulled it from her hair and began to use fingers to brush it back. After it was out of her face, she put it back up again. Finally she directed her attention to the other figure in the area.

Anna. She was still there…

"Anna?" Elsa asked, her voice was rough and scratchy.

The redhead looked up from the old tome she was reading. Her teal eyes lit up as she saw Elsa awake. She wasn't the only one who as happy to see Elsa awake. Olaf was with Anna too. Moments later he was by his master's side wagging his tail faster than a hummingbird could flap its wings.

"Glad to see you awake, Princess." Anna joked making sure her voice remained quiet.

"How long have I been asleep?" _Because I really have to pee. _

"Um… Just a day, it's Sundas." Anna explained to her. "Late Sundas though… About four in the afternoon."

"What are you doing here still?" Elsa would have thought that the Companion would have left for Jorrvaskr or something. "Don't you have to get back to Jorrvaskr?"

"Well I do… but I have a final test because I can be officially named Dragonborn or something." Anna told her. She closed the massive tome and placed it on top of a stone table next to her. "They wanted you to go with me so that they can ensure that I remain 'true to the way of the voice' or something like that." As Anna spoke, she waved her hands about in what seemed to be a mocking way.

"The Voice is a dangerous thing, Anna. Power corrupts and too much will-"

"Not you too!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Elsa winced slightly but Anna didn't notice. "I'm the Dragonborn! I'm supposed to be the most powerful being on Nirn right now!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You don't get it do you?" She placed her hands behind her back to support her while she sat up. Despite her long sleep, she still felt weak.

"No." Anna told her honestly. "I'm confused more than anything."

Elsa snorted. She should have anticipated that. "Well. If the Greybeards gave you all the power in they possessed, then you could abuse your natural born ability of the Voice to make others do things. Like I said before, power corrupts."

"But how does it do that? I wouldn't be bad or anything. I'm honorable! I'm a noble Companion!"

"Well take Ulfric Stormcloak, he learned Unrelenting Force, same as you are and he thought that with it, he could go off and be some all-powerful being. He's killed hundreds of people using it including my brother." Elsa explained to her. She had her arms crossed as she spoke. The memory of her brother made her angry. The young mage couldn't hold back a scowl as she spoke of the Jarl. "I'm sure he didn't want to become some sort of tyrant but after learning a skill so powerful that it could make others fear him and do as he pleases, no doubt he became corrupted with the power."

Anna grumbled out nonsense and crossed her arms. Her face was a scowl and her brows furrowed. She didn't seem too pleased with Elsa's example or her explanation. However she didn't argue. Instead she just sat in her chair and seethed. Neither female spoke for a few minutes. Both were sitting in their respective spots with arms crossed. Anna was glaring at Elsa and the mage was doing the same.

"So where are we going?" Elsa asked, trying to break the tension.

"Ustengrav, the burial place of Jurgen Windrunner or something to receive some horn and-" Anna replied as if she didn't really care. To her just sounded like another task that needed completing before she could go get drunk and Jorrvaskr.

"Jurgen Windcaller." Elsa remembered the man as the founder of the Greybeards. She had never been to his burial place before but she had read about it.

"I said that, pay attention." Anna told her. "Anyway, it's in Hjaalmarch so we could go leave tomorrow and get to Morthal and stay the night there then head up to Housten-grav on Tirdas. I think I've been there before, so it may be a quick and easy get in and get back sort of thing."

"Ustengrav," Elsa said, correcting Anna for the second time.

"That's what I said."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Anna. "Alright, whatever you say all mighty Dragonborn. Now get out of here. I need to relieve myself."

Instantly Anna's eyebrows raised and a lecherous grin formed on her face. "I can help with that if you'd like, High Princess Elsa." It was definitely clear that Anna was a Nord warrior. Even the females like to boast of their prowess in bed. No doubt bedding the High Princess of Skyrim would be a story for all of Jorrvaskr.

"Well if you would like urine all over yourself, feel free." Elsa retorted. She was slightly playful about it, but also serious sounding.

"Oh… I'll just… bye." It didn't take her long to rush out of the living quarters with a giggling Elsa behind her. Olaf quickly followed the strawberry blonde.

"I'm asleep for one day and I'm abandoned by my own dog…" Elsa grumbled as she stood up. She felt a little lightheaded but nothing she couldn't manage.

After relieving herself, Elsa made her way out to the courtyard where Olaf was playing with Anna. It looked like they were playing keep away or something. Even Marsh and what seemed to be Joan were playing with them.

The snow was lightly falling over them. Tiny flakes caught into Elsa's loosely put up hair as she observed the scene. Cheerful yells from Anna could be heard from all the way across the massive courtyard. Marsh was leaping around, avoiding Olaf. Joan seemed to be following him pretty closely. Finally Olaf managed to tackle Anna to the ground.

"Alright, I'm it!" Anna called to the three animals around her. The three scattered quickly before Anna could come after them. Anna just let them run though. Grinning, the redhead took a deep breath in and Shouted. _"Wuld!" _Anna raced across the courtyard and barely missed Marsh. "RATS!" She ended up falling face first into the snow when she missed the massive horse.

It was at this point that Elsa decided to speak up. "Nice try, Marsh is faster than the typical Skyrim horses!" She was leaning over a snow covered wall. Her elbows rested against the stone and she wore a playful grin on her face. Her hood was still down and her hair looked positively white.

"I can tell," Anna called back as she stood up. The woman brushed the snow from her face and hair while laughing at her own clumsiness. She then turned to face the blonde woman and smiled. "Glad to see that Master Elsa has come to grace me with her presence!" Anna even bowed in a ridiculous fashion just to humor the other woman. Clearly her frustration from their previous conversation had blown over.

Elsa laughed at that. "I am no Master." The woman called out joyfully. "But I will take that as a compliment!" Pushing off the stone wall, Elsa carefully made her way down a set of stone steps. Her leather covered feet could feel the snow crunch under her weight. As Elsa made her way toward Anna, Anna had started making her way to Elsa. After a few paces, Anna stood directly in front of the mage.

It was now when Elsa had noticed that Anna didn't have her armor on. Instead she wore a thick green tunic with a thick fur cap. She had dark brown trousers and leather boots. Finally Elsa was able to see that Anna was actually shorter than her. It was just by a few inches though. Her cheeks were slightly red, but Elsa attributed that to the chilly air.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked. She held her arms up slightly just in case she needed to catch the blonde. She wasn't going to let Elsa pass out on her.

"Slightly lightheaded to be honest, but fine… I am hungry though…" Elsa replied to her.

After mentioning that she was lightheaded, Anna had slid an arm around the woman's waist. "Can't have you falling on me," she explained with a grin. "But food sounds good. I think the Greybeards said that they're getting low on supplies. That guy that brings it up from the village hasn't done it yet..."

"That's my job. I guess they didn't know I was sick…" Elsa mumbled out. Her eyes moved to glance at the tip of the mountainside. She had some supplies up in her tent; however there was no way she would dare make the journey up there though. "I guess we need to go down…" Elsa wasn't looking forward to going down to Ivarstead either. "Besides, if we leave tomorrow, Kocoum will have to deliver the supplies up here anyway."

"Who's that?" Anna asked her.

"Kocoum is a quiet fellow. He fishes and hunts for the village. He's the Bosmer and probably the greatest hunter in The Rift." Elsa explained.

"I bet Aela is better…' Anna mumbled out.

Elsa smiled and stifled a giggle at the Dragonborn's childishness but couldn't help but admire her loyalty to her shield-siblings. She whistled for Marsh and Olaf, who came running toward her. "Alright boys, get ready, it looks like we're making the trip down the mountain today. This time you're coming, Olaf." Olaf yipped happily and raced to the massive stone doors. Marsh followed his wolf dog companion and Joan took off after the two males.

"Shall we?" Anna asked as she led Elsa up the steps.

"I need to pack…" Elsa told her. There was no way she was leaving in a Greybeard Robe. That was never happening. It stayed at High Hrothgar.

"Ok, you pack and I'll meet you outside with everyone. Sounds good?"

"That works for me."

With that, Anna took the three animals through the Monastery and let Elsa do some packing. Twenty minutes later the blonde emerged in mage robes. They were blue and white and looked very nice on Elsa if the Companion could say so. She carried a large pack on her back.

"Marsh!" She called out to the massive steed. He came running toward her and turned so that Elsa could access his saddle bags. She quickly stored everything and then hopped up on Marsh. "Shall we?" Elsa asked Anna with a small grin.

"We shall."

The trip down the mountain was an easy one. Anna took care of most of their enemies by shouting at them. The Dragonborn was enjoying her new found power. She was shouting at any thing that came near them. Had Elsa's head not been hurting so much, she would have been laughing at Anna's enthusiasm. Like her, Elsa had shouted at everything when she first learned she could.

"Ooh! A Frostbite Spider, I've got this!" Before she could shout, Elsa had covered her mouth.

_"Fus Ro Dah!" _ Elsa shouted at the Frostbite Spider, sending it flying off the edge of the mountain. After she shouted, Elsa gripped her head and groaned in pain. Her forehead pressed against Marsh's white mane as her fingers ran through her blonde mane.

"Divines! Are you alright, Elsa?" Anna moved Joan so that she was next to Elsa. Her hands carefully reached out to touch the mage but Elsa shook her away.

"No more shouting." Elsa decided quickly. Anna just nodded. She grabbed Laaskuz and readied herself for any battle. It was clear by Elsa's state that she wouldn't be fighting. So it was up to Olaf and Anna (and occasionally Joan) to save the day. Thankfully that was rather easy. Olaf managed to take care of any threat before Anna had arrived. Despite his playful attitude, the dog was a fierce protector.

Once they reached the bottom, Marsh took the lead and stopped right at the Inn. He had clearly seen Elsa incapacitated more than a few times to know where she needed to go. Olaf gently nudged Elsa to get off the large horse. It was Anna who managed to get the other woman off though. She carried Elsa in her arms with the blonde wrapped around her like a young child around her mother's front. Clearly she was still feeling ill from shouting.

Joan and Marsh were kept outside while Olaf was brought in with Elsa. The warmth of the Inn was nice compared to the cold mountain top where they had been. Anna gently placed Elsa at a table before walking up to the innkeeper to order some food for the two of them. Olaf waited obediently by Elsa's side.

While Anna was up, Elsa found herself approached by a muscular Bosmer. "Ma'elsa, what brings you down here to eat?" The man asked his voice low and gentle. The man took a seat next to her, with her back to the table. "And hello to you too, Olaf." The dog wagged his tail and yipped a few times happily at the newcomer.

"No food at the Monastery." Elsa responded quietly. Her hands pressed into her temples and she grumbled. Her words were coming out slightly slurred.

"I'll make sure to bring some up tomorrow." His tanned calloused hand reached down and began to pet the happy white wolf dog.

"Many thanks to you, Kocoum," Elsa responded not looking up to face him.

"It's no problem. I see you're leaving… Will you return for the Harvest's End festival?" How could she forget the Harvest's End Festival? It was one of the biggest celebrations in Skyrim. Drinks and food were free for the whole day. There were massive celebrations for a congratulations on a good harvest as well as preparations for the harsh winter ahead. Elsa always made an appearance to the festival. It was at the Greybeard's insistence that she go. After time, she found herself enjoying the festival.

"No. Ma'elsa will be gone until Frostfall. It is most unfortunate to be missing the Festivities of the Harvest's End."

"I see. Well it looks like we're having a pretty good harvest this year. Nakoma and I have had less luck in hunting though. You may be given a lot of fish this upcoming winter as we had better luck there."

"What about me?" Called another Bosmer woman, "Oh, Ma'elsa! Good to see you again!"

Finally Elsa picked her head up and looked to her two new companions. Kocoum and Nakoma were the Bosmer siblings. They were the hunters that provided Ivarstead with meat. Being Wood elves, they were well known for being good hunters. The two had picked up fishing upon arriving to Ivarstead. An old fisherman taught them how. After his death, they took over to provide fresh game for the village occupants.

Both Bosmer had black hair that was tied up and out of their face. Kocoum;s was longer while Nakoma barely had enough to put up. They both had war paint. It was a simple red stripe across over their eyes. Kocoum was a very muscular Bosmer while Nakoma looked less so. The woman still had muscular legs and arms, but she wasn't as impressive as her brother. Both wore fur armor that they probably crafted themselves. On their backs were their bows and quivers full of arrows.

"Fortune smiles upon this meeting, no?" Elsa asked the two quietly.

Nakoma grinned and took her seat on the other side of Elsa. "What brings my favorite fair haired furry friend down from High Hrothgar? Surely not the deliciously tempting young buck that we caught just this morning!" Her voice was light and cheerful, unlike her brothers low and mysterious voice.

If Elsa had Khajiit ears, they would have perked right up at the mention of a fresh buck. Meat was meat but fresh meat was the best. Up on the mountain, it was rare that she had fresh meat. Most of the time it was dried food. Her blue eyes glanced over to Anna who was at the counter speaking with Wilhelm. Part of her hoped that the woman was getting some of that fresh buck for her to shred.

"Watch yourself, Ice Princess; you're going to slobber all over your robes." Nakoma said while laughing slightly.

"Silly Bosmer and their jokes," Elsa replied while wiping her mouth. Her face was slightly red from the jest, but it faded quickly.

"So, Icy, tell us, is that woman with you?" Nakoma asked her with a grin.

"Sister, stop bothering the poor woman." Kocoum groaned while rolling his eyes. The man didn't often speak. When he did, it was usually to tell his sister to stop bothering other people. He was very reserved while his sister was outgoing.

"It is no trouble, Kocoum. Nakoma is very welcome to question such things." Elsa replied with a kind smile. "She is a Companion of Jorrvaskr."

The Bosmer siblings let out a low whistle of approval. They were clearly impressed. "I would not have guesses. Usually they wear armor…" Kocoum replied in a low tone.

"And carry a weapon bigger than they are." A new voice said, butting into the conversation.

"Pocahontas," Kocoum greeted, instantly standing up to offer the woman his seat. Pocahontas was a very tanned Nord woman. Unlike most Nord, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. It was rumored that her mother was an Imperial. No one really knew as the woman had been dead for as long as they could remember. Kocoum also cared for her dearly.

"Thank you Kocoum." Pocahontas said, taking the seat next to Elsa. "So a Companion and our resident Ice Princess are headed off on a fabulous adventure?"

"Aye, Pocahontas that they are." Nakoma replied, her eyes still trained on Anna. "She looks a bit on the small side to be a Companion." Turning her head to face the group, she spoke again. "What is she, eighteen or something?"

"Nineteen." Anna growled she had walked up behind the Bosmer woman while she was in mid conversation. "Now if you three can excuse us so we can eat."

Nakoma rolled her eyes but stood up. "Come on, let's go get some mead and convince Lynly Star-Sung to coerce Rolfius into singing." Instantly Pocahontas and Nakoma ran off to the other side of the tavern to badger the lute-player. Rolfius was a new Imperial who came from a well off farming family. He, like Kocoum, also liked Pocahontas.

Anna watched the group for a moment, but then placed two wooden plates on the table. She took her seat next to Elsa and passed the plate of meat to her. "The Barkeep said that you would like this, so I got it for you." Anna mumbled to her.

Elsa looked down to see what smelled like fresh venison. Not only was there the meat, but also a sweet roll. "He was right." Elsa replied before taking a fork and knife and starting to eat. First she ate the venison, trying to act as proper as possible. When it came time to eat the sweet roll, Elsa had no shame whatsoever in using her fingers.

Anna couldn't help but smile at Elsa as she enjoyed the sweet roll. "Someone has a sweet tooth huh?" She asked with a slight laugh. Elsa nodded vigorously but continued her delicate munching on the sweet roll. "Me too," Anna replied, finishing up her meal. "How about tomorrow we buy some sweets in Morthal?"

"Sounds fabulous," Elsa said once she finished eating. "I think we should get some sleep though. Early morning and it's a long way to Morthal… even with horses."

"Agreed. I got us rooms while I was up there so um, yours is…" Anna paused to point out Elsa's room. "That one and mine is the one next to it."

Elsa nodded her thanks to the Companion and stood up to head off to her room. Despite having been asleep for a few days, she was completely exhausted. The second she hit the bed, Elsa was knocked out with Olaf asleep on her bed.

* * *

**Hey! So, sorry for the delay. The last part of this was really hard to write. I had the first half finished the day after I posted the last chapter so yeah. For you game players, there will be a few side quests thrown into the mix that you may recognize as well as some other lovely questions may be answered soon. **

**I've put dragon translations off to the side for you all! Some phrases don't have translations because either A) I've used them enough. B) It's not that important for you to know. C) It will be explained later at some point in the chapter.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews guys! For all you other people who haven't reviewed, I love you too! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you liked (and what you didn't like). Nothing really funny this time, and I'm sorry! I tried to have playful flirting things happening. Anyone else want them to kiss already?**

**Also, Hunhund is writing a Skyrim Elsanna thing so you should go check it. Zero Gravity by Roastedwolf is getting SUPER good for those of you who haven't read it, you neeeeeed to! ****It's pretty much my favorite fic ever. (Wolfie, I wonder with all the craziness we have with each other's stories, if people ship us?)**

**Anywho! Feel free to drop me a line! Love you all!**

**~TR**


End file.
